Entre tú y yo
by White Plum
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru se conocen en el presente. Que peligros tendran que enfrentar? Quienes desean destruirlos y separarlos no se detendran ante nada. Amor, Celos, Venganza. La vida no es color de rosa.
1. El primer dia NOOOO!

DISCLAIM: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, aunque quisiera pero bueno no importa solo tomé prestados sus personajes.  
  
A/N: Hey todos soy yo otra vez ***white plum*** Bueno este es mi fic numero 2 es lo que se llama en ingles un AU (alternate universe) o en español Universo Alternativo. Bueno la historia es en nuestro tiempo y en la ciudad de Tomoeda de la serie Card Captor Sakura (soy una gran fan de ella ^__^) pero aun asi eso no tiene mucha importancia. En esta historia aparecerán los personajes de RK todos mas o menos de la misma edad pero ustedes lo descubriran al paso de la historia.  
  
Y ya verán que mas habrá en mi historia espero que les agrade!! PORFAVOR REVEIW & REVEIW!!!  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: El comienzo de clases...  
  
  
  
Tomoeda, 2003 7:45am  
  
  
"Kaoru-chan vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!! Y es el primer día de clases!! LEVANTATE YA!" la cobija salió volando y los esfuerzos de Kaoru de intentar arroparse con ella era inútiles.  
  
"mum.... 5 *bostezo* minutos mas mamá..." se puso en una bola para intentar volver a dormirse.  
  
"Ya basta jovencita, ya sabia yo que no debiste haberte quedado mucho tiempo en la computadora la otra noche!" suspiró frustrada y se dirigió hacia las cortinas y las abrió. Kaoru intentó taparse los ojos con su almohada.  
  
"Tienes que ducharte, vestirte y comer tu desayuno. Si no te apuras Misao llegará tarde por tu culpa así que levantate." Con eso se fue, pero ya con el sol y sin cobijas, Kaoru ya no tenia mas sueño 'Oh no... ODIO EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!' murmuró algo incoherente y se sentó en su cama frotando sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana que atravesaba su ventana.   
  
Finalmente se decidió a pararse y arrastró sus pies que parecían de cemento hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó despertar por el agua caliente de la ducha.  
  
  
  
  
Después de un rato bajó a desayunar a la pequeña cocina de su casa. Su casa no era gigantesca pero tenia un comedor, una cocina, 3 habitaciones y una sala de televisión y para Kaoru todo eso era indispensable para su vida. Además ella tenia su fiel computadora así que podia divertirse sufeando en el internet. (^__^jeje como todos nosotrso!) El timbre sonó.  
  
  
Cuando bajaba las escaleras miró su reloj y gritó "AH QUE TARDE ES!!" y corrió hacia la cocina.  
"BuenosdiaslosientoestoytardeMisaoyallegónosvemosmastardelosquieroadiósdeseenmesuerte!" en un abrir y cerrar de ojos 2 tostadas fueron devoradas y un vaso de jugo fue bebido tan rápidamente que su padre se preguntó si había infligido un nuevo record.  
  
  
  
Misao la esperaba junto a su puerta.  
  
"Ohayou Kaoru-chan!! Ya era hora que te despertaras, he estado esperando aquí desde hace como una eternidad!" conociendo a Misao, era de esperarse tanta impaciencia.  
  
"Ohayou Misao-chan, lo siento es que me quedé hasta tarde en la computadora..." dijo Kaoru mientras comenzaba a contarle a Misao lo que hizo en un chat.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería cerca de la secundaria Sekiharu en donde estudiaban.  
  
"Entonces, conociste a un chico por chat y te contó que tenia 17 años y que le gustaría conocerte!?" Misao exclamó mientras entraba a la cafetería.  
  
"Shh! Misao es un secreto, no lo grites" dijo Kaoru mientras jalaba a su amiga por el brazo y se sonrrojaba un poco cuando la gente comenzó a verla curiosamente "Además, él me contó que también estudiaba en nuestra misma secundaria y que además es muy popular y eso..."dijo Kaoru soñandoramente.  
  
Misao pegó su mano contra su frente preguntando "Kaoru acaso te sientes mal?" Kaoru la miró confundida 'A veces es TAN inocente que hasta YO me preocupo por ella!' después continuó "Kaoru, a un extraño que conoces por chat no le crees lo que te dice, la mayoría de ellos dicen mentiras para ver a que clase de chica inocente, como tú..." le puso una expresión de 'sin ofender' al ver su cara de disgusto "además seguramente ni siquiera estudia en nuestra escuela y ni siquiera es popular!"  
  
"Pero Misao, hablamos durante toda la noche y además me pareció un muchacho muy simpático!" Kaoru luego se volteó hacia el vendedor y pidió lo de siempre "Un sándwich de jamón y queso para llevar por favor".  
  
"Kaoru, ni siquiera te dijo su nombre solo sabes que su nick dice 'XZorro rojoX' y bueno, si le crees, dice que tiene un año mas que tú y yo, y yo no he visto a ningún galán mas apuesto que MI Aoshi-sama en las otras clases!" dijo Misao con decisión.  
  
"Acaso eso tiene algo que ver con que estas locamente enamorada de él y que cualquier chico que pase no puede ser mas apuesto que él?!" dijo Kaoru mientras agarraba el sándwich de las manos del vendedor y le pagaba claro comenzó a reir levemente al ver que Misao se sonrrojaba.  
  
"Bueno en todo caso no creo que lo vuelvas a ver." Dijo Misao un poco disgustada por ser tan predecible. Kaoru tomó su mano y dijo "Ya ya Misao no tienes porque ponerte de ese modo, tú sabes que lo digo con las mejores intenciones!" Algo que a todos les gustaba de Kaoru era que no sabia mentir así que cada vez que decía algo con ese tonito suyo sincero pues cualquiera le creía.  
  
Finalmente salieron de la cafetería que estaba junto a su colegio y encontraron la misma discusión de todos los días. Todos contando lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones: algunos mintiendo para hacer creer que fueron de viaje muy lejos y otros diciendo 'yo te vi en el avión!'.  
  
Kaoru y Misao se acercaron a el grupo de chicas que eran de su año: Reiko, Gaby y Kira, las mejores amigas de Kaoru y Misao, se encontraban en una multitud alrededor de 3 chicos que eran conocidos como los más populares, entre ellos Aoshi Shinomori o el Aoshi-sama de Misao, Sanosuke Sagara un rebelde que era novio de Megumi Takani una de las estudiantes más destacadas de las clases superiores y por supuesto el preferido de todas. Un chico no muy alto y no muy fornido pero tenia cabello rojo como los labios de Megumi y los ojos mas espectaculares jamás vistos, violetas profundos y gentiles.  
  
Mientras Misao seguía gritando con las otras chicas a su 'Aoshi-sama', Kaoru estaba muy ocupada intentando escapar del mar de gente que estaba practicamente ahogandola. A ella no le gustaba la gente popular, para ser sincera, ella los odiaba. 'Nunca olvidaré lo que me hicieron! Y nunca los perdonaré!' Kaoru fue transferida desde Inglaterra por el trabajo de su padre desde hace ya 3 años.  
  
Durante esos tres años había conocido a Misao quien la había integrado al grupo y terminaron convirtiéndose en las mejores amigas. Desde el momento en que llegó, Kaoru fue conocida por sus habilidades deportivas como el atletismo y por supuesto por sus clases de kendo en las escuelas más pequeñas. Aunque en realidad no era la capitana del equipo de la escuela y casi no iba a las practicas ni a las competencias solo se servia de las clases para practicar si propia tecnica, pero aun así era reconocida por su fuerza. Era la primera en las clases de lenguas como el francés o el inglés, porque su familia era una de las mas conocidas por ese don en las lenguas extrajeras.  
  
Misao era también conocida por sus habilidades deportivas y por su flexibilidad en la gimnasia olímpica, es la campeona de la escuela Sekiharu y también muy popular con los chicos. Su mejor amigo Seta Soujiro era temido por los chicos. Misao no tiene hermanos y ha desarrollado una relación tan cercana con Soujiro que todo aquel que desee salir con ella debe primero tener la autorización de Soujiro. Esto a veces le molestaba a Misao pero ella sabia que Soujiro la hacia por su bien.   
  
Kaoru no era tan popular con los chicos, bueno en realidad sí lo era pero a cada ocasión que un chico le pedía una cita, Kaoru inventaba una excusa para decirle que no. Pero aunque hayan pasado ya 3 años desde eso, ella sigue siendo vista como una de las chicas mas bellas y deseadas del colegio Sekiharu.  
  
  
  
La campana finalmente sonó y las chicas se fueron a clases. Kenshin se frotó los ojos, se habia quedado despierto hasta muy tarde la noche anterior y aun así estaba emocionado por que comenzaran las clases, su maestro y tutor Hiko o como le dice él 'shishou', lo estuvo entrenando durante todas las vacaciones sin casi dejarle tiempo para salir con su mejor amigo Sanosuke y los demás.  
  
Aunque Kenshin no quería tener que enfrentar la multitud de chicas que lo seguían en la escuela, pero aun así era eso o quedarse a practicar con shishou todo el día. Kenshin era conocido por su habilidad en el kendo, era el capitán del equipo de la escuela pero no asistía a las practicas después de clases, era su tutor Seijuro Hiko quien le daba todos los días clases particulares. Kenshin tiene ya 2 años viviendo en Tomoeda y ya era considerado como uno del 'TOP GALANES DE LA ESCUELA SEKIHARU!' y hasta tenia su propio grupo de fans que lo seguían por doquier. En realidad ser popular estaba en las venas de Kenshin, desde que era muy joven, su cabello y sus ojos eran considerados como los más llamativos y exóticos que se hayan jamás visto, sobre todo en Japón.  
  
Pero Kenshin no lograba acostumbrase a ese tipo de vida, el queria estar tranquilo y solo. Cuando llegó conoció a Sanosuke y a Aoshi. La primera impresión que le dio a Kenshin fue que se iba a meter en problemas por estar con una banda de chicos que parecían malos pero después conoció a Megumi y ella le explicó que en realidad Aoshi era muy pacifico y que Sano no era tan mal como parecía.  
  
Después de 2 años, se acostumbró a andar con ellos aunque fuesen el grupo mas popular de la escuela. Lo mas molesto en realidad eran los clubs de fans que lo atafagaban por donde iba. Habian de todas las edades: desde niñitas de primaria hasta mayores que ya estaban en la universidad. Bueno el hecho era que eso lo molestaba y mucho. A Sano parecia no importarle pero era en parte porque Megumi lo protegia de la mitad de las fanaticas, pero Kenshin, Kenshin tenia que lidiar con todas ellas. Megumi le habia propuestmo que se conciguiera una novia para ahuyentarlas pero él se negó y tenia que seguir soportando su decisión.  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin se dirigió hacia su clase, un poco en su nube (como siempre...) cuando fue despertado al ver una silueta de cabello negro pasar frente a sus ojos. Como estaba un poco en la luna no pudo ver la cara de la persona, solo un sentido funcionaba en su cabeza 'hum... jazmín...' intentó voltearse pero la multitud de fans le bloqueaba la vista y solo pudo ver lo que parecía como una cascada de cabello negro como una noche sin luna y la deliciosa fragancia alejarse rápidamente de su campo de visión. 'Quien es ella?'  
  
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A/N: ESTOY DE VUELTA!! ESPERO QUE ESTEN FELICES! Poste mas temprano que previsto este capítulo para que no se sientan mal por lo de 'Flameante deseo' ^__^!!  
Bueno este primer capítulo trata mas que todo para poder conocer mejor a los personajes de la historia. La razón por la que Kaoru odia tanto a los populares será explicada en el curso que la historia desarrolle.   
  
De nuevo gracias por todo y disfruten el próximo capítulo CHAO!!  
  
***white plum*** 


	2. Buscando novia!

Disclaim: RK no es mio aunque seria muy bueno tener a Kenshin viviendo en mi ksa jajaja!!  
  
White plum: OHOHOHOHHOHOHOH!! OH NO YA COMENCÉ A HABLAR COMO Megumi! ACK!! +__+  
  
Lectores: No te preocupes eso nos pasa siempre... ^__^  
  
White plum: En serio? ^_^,  
  
Lectores: Sip es lo que se llama Kenshinitis aguda ya veras que se te pasará o empeorará.  
  
White plum: Eso me asusta ~__~ PERO BUENO NO IMPORTA!!  
  
Todos riendo como Megumi: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Lectores impacientes porque comienze la historiamiran a White plum como fieras hambrientas de sangre... Y White plum dice O__O  
  
Este ha sido un cortometraje especial, como me senté en la computadora a pensar en lo que siguira de la historia pues esta idea mellegó y decidí escribirla.  
Gracias por su atencion  
***white plum***  
  
  
Sigamos con la historia  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2: Buscando novia!! (YOOOOOOOO!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Corrí, corrí como nunca antes había corrido, bueno talvez con shishou corro así pero eso es el entrenamiento y presiento que esto será todos los días bueno creo que ya las perdí de vista.  
  
"Kenshin-SAMA ASHITTEIRU NE!!!!!" una ola de chicas sale de la nada y Kenshin comienza a correr.  
  
"Porque a mi?!?!" se voltea solo para ver que la multitud había crecido 2 veces mas de lo anterior "PORQUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ!!" gritó el pero fue en vano, corrió aun mas rápido gracias a su velocidad que aprendió de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi ' Por una vez le agradezco el entrenamiento a Shishou!'.  
  
Dobló la esquina. Luego corrió. Dobló otra esquina y se detuvo a respirar. 'EN DONDE?! EN DONDE ME ESCONDO!?' la idea llegó a su mente 'EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES!' ero el único problema era "Oh no está del otro lado de la escuela, nunca llegaré vivo hasta allá...a menos que..." buscó en su mochila y sacó su celular lo prendió y marcó el numero de Sano.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
BIP!BIP!BIP!  
  
  
"Sí aquí Sano." Respondió  
"Sano es Kenshin.."  
"OYE Kenshin en donde haz estado, te hemos buscado por todas partes!"  
"Lo siento Sano pero tengo un problema!"se volteó a ambos lados para ver si no llegaban las chicas.  
"Que clase de problema Kenshin?" en eso Megumi se acercó para mejor escuchar y preguntó "Que pasa?" Sano le hizo seña de bajar la voz mientras escuchaba la explicación de Kenshin.  
"Y así es como llegué hasta aquí, Sano tienes que ayudarme!!"  
"Cálmate déjame ver que puedo hacer ok? Ya vamos para allá!"  
"Gracias Sano!!" y colgó ahora debía asegurarse de que nadie lo viera pero de repente unas voces se escucharon saliendo del edificio junto a él. Kenshin quedó perplejo por miedo a ser descubierto solo podía escuchar.   
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"En serio Misao deberias dejar de pensar tanto en él!" dijo una primera voz que captó la atención de Kenshin 'SON CHICAS! MEJOR ME QUEDO SIN HACER RUIDO!!'  
Otra voz replicó "Pero Kao-chan no lo puedo evitar, Aoshi-sama es el hombre de mi vida!!" la otra chica suspiró fuertemente dijo "Misao, ni siquiera lo conoces y es decir que le puedes ver a ese muro de hielo?! Nunca nadie lo ha visto hacer otra expresión que la de seriedad que siempre lleva puesta!"  
  
Kenshin estaba a punto de ponerse a carcajear al escuchar que hablaban de su amigo como un muro de hielo. 'Es cierto que nunca he visto a Aoshi sonreír pero bueno así es él!' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la tal Misao gritó "Kaoru YA TE DIJE NO HABLAR ASÍ DE AOSHI-SAMA!"   
  
"Bueno bueno ya esta lo siento Misao pero es que no lo entiendo pero bueno ése no es mi tipo de chico..." Misao la interrumpió "Ah entonces tu tipo de chico es como el de Himura eh? ^__^ "De que estas hablando Misao ni siquiera lo conozco y además tú sabes muy bien que no soy del tipo de chica que persigue a un tipo por ser guapo y popular! Para mí la personalidad es lo que cuenta y ya sabes como me siento al respecto de esas personas presumidas que se creen lo mejor del mundo!" Kenshin estuvo un poco sorprendido por esto 'Con que no le gusta la gente popular eh? Este tipo de chica me agrada mas que las otras que me persiguen por todas partes! Pero que estas pensando vamos Himura reacciona no la conoces y ya dices que te gusta?!'   
  
"Bueno tenemos que ir a Ciencias mejor no llegar tarde, después de todo se trata del señor Fujita (sip es Saitou!) vamos!" Misao pasó por enfrente del escondite de Kenshin. Parecía una niña muy feliz, amable y sobre todo graciosa. Estaba peinada con una trenza que le llegada hasta la cintura. Tenia mas la figura de una niña que la de una mujer pero no obstante parecía bonita.   
  
"Sí ya voy!" Luego apareció la criatura mas hermosa que Kenshin había visto en su vida 'Kirei...' Tenia pelo largo, puesto en una cola de caballo alta, era de color negro carbón. Su piel parecía suave como la seda y era del color de la crema de leche, blanca como la nieve pero no pálida. Kenshin nada más podía ver su espalda y rogaba por que se volteara para verla mejor. De repente "Ups casi se me olvida..." se volteó y sacó su celular de su mochila, marcó un numero y comenzó a hablar. Kenshin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: su cara tenia la forma perfecta y delicada juvenil pero a la vez elegante como una adulta, su nariz era pequeña y respingona, sus labios no tenían lip glose eran rozados tierno e invitadores. Pero lo que más cautivó a Kenshin fueron sus ojos: parecían dos océanos profundos azules como dos zafiros , cuando se reía, sus ojos se alumbraban de felicidad 'Los ojos en realidad son la ventana al corazón!', su voz era melodiosa cuando reía y finalmente su perfume 'mum...jazmín...esperen...ya lo he olido antes...será ella?!'   
  
Kaoru terminó de hablar por su teléfono celular y de repente un grupo de personas se acercaron lentamente hacia el edificio, eran... "SANO, Megumi, AOSHI!! QUE GUSTO QUE LLEGARON!!" Un pelirrojo surgió por detrás del edificio de ciencias y caminó rápidamente hacia el grupo. Misao comenzó a desmayarse "OH dios no lo puedo creer es AOSHI Shinomori!!" Cuando pronunció aquel nombre, un grupo de chicas se asomó por las ventanas y algunas hasta salieron de clases para recibir al grupo de los populares.  
  
Kenshin no dejaba de ver a Kaoru, la conmoción no le importó para él lo importante era que una diosa estaba parada frente a él. Sano lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo cargó lejos de la multitud de chicas que comenzaba a acumularse alrededor de ellos.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Himura te encuentras bien?" dijo la voz monótona de Aoshi.  
  
"Sí estoy bien gracias por haberme salvado de eso chicos les debo una!" dijo Kenshin sonriendo alegremente.  
  
"Ken-san nos debes mas de una al decir verdad!" dijo Megumi mientras se acercaba y continuaba "Ken-san no puedes seguir con esto TIENES que encontrarte una novia y rápido, el solo hecho de que seas uno de los chicos mas populares, atractivos y gentiles de la secundaria y que además seas soltero, no te va a ayudar a sacudirte a todas esas chicas locas!" Megumi tenía un punto.  
  
"Kitsune-onna tiene razón Kenshin, ya es bastante con todas mis fans para que Megumi no esté harta de ellas y vaya a matarlas, créeme es mucho mas fácil tener una novia y ya veras que mas de la mitad de tus fans dejaran de molestarte!" notó el disgusto de Megumi y le dio un beso en la mejilla para hacerle entender que esa no es la única razón.  
  
"Himura-san, aunque no me guste el método debo decir que me parece el mas accesible y el mas rápido, debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos." Aoshi bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia su libro de Zen.  
  
"Pero es que no hay nadie que me guste así como para pedirle que salga conmigo... bueno hay alguien pero ni siquiera la conozco solo sé su nombre!" (^_^ Kenshin es muy sincero verdad?)   
  
"Pues dime cual es y yo te conseguiré una cita con ella! Le pediré a Katsu que me dé un expediente sobre ella y ya!" dijo Sano mientras sonría.  
  
"Pero no lo sé... No creo que sea bueno pedirle directamente una cita." dijo Kenshin mientras bajaba la mirada.  
  
"Porque no? Que chica no le gustaría salir con uno de los chicos mas apuesto y popular de la secundaria?" preguntó Megumi intrigada.  
  
"Pues escuché su conversación con una de sus amigas y decía que no le gustaba la gente popular y cuando hablaron de mí ella dijo que prefería conocerme antes de salir conmigo..." Kenshin confesó.  
  
Todos quedaron pasmados, no solo Kenshin había caído por una chica al fin sino que a esta chica no le simpatizaba la gente popular!? 'Esto va a ser interesante' dijo Sano en su mente antes de declarar "Bueno tan solo saber un poco de ella no nos hará nada de mal verdad?" y con eso comenzó a hablar por celular con Katsu "Perdón Kenshin como dijiste que era su nombre?"  
  
"Kaoru..." respondió en un susurro.  
  
"Kaoru q?" replicó Sano impaciente. -__-u  
  
"No lo sé, solo sé que tiene pelo largo y negro como el carbón, unos ojos azules espectaculares, una sonrisa encantadora, muy buen cuerpo y piel blanca como la nieve..." dijo Kenshin mientras volvía a recordar la imagen de Kaoru en su mente.  
  
"Escuchaste eso Katsu?!" se escuchó una respuesta y añadió.  
  
"Sip esta locamente enamorado de ella. Oye Katsu esta vez solo hazme el informe, no hagas ningún plan especial de acuerdo? Chao!"  
  
'Kaoru eh? Pues ya veremos quien es!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bueno he aquí el capítulo 2 espero que les guste, se esta poniendo mas y mas interesante ne? Gracias por los reveiws me alegra que me sigan escribiendo los viejos lectores de 'Flameante deseo'!! me hacen muy feliz!! A ver los agradecimientos para:  
  
·Kaori: gracias pero no comas ansias estoy cansada, hoy ya escribí el tercer capítulo pero lo tengo que revisar. Este no es en realidad el primer encuentro de K/K pero aun así es como el impulso hacia lo que sigue de la historia.  
·Sakura Kinomoto: Gracias por las porras me encanta Card Captor Sakura por eso la historia es en Tomoeda, me parece una ciudad TAN linda! ^__^  
·Minako-chan: El otro dia te agregue a mis contactos de lista en messenger y para que sepan todos mi e-mail es white_plum21@hotmail.com. Trankila que ya pronto termina 'Flameante deseo' y solo te quedara un dosis de curiosidad!!  
·Mer: gracias por seguirme desde 'Flameante deseo' espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.  
  
Bueno espero que el proximo capítulo les guste por cierto que les parece una rivalidad entre Yahiko y Yutaro por Tsubame? Les parece bien? Porfavor necesito su ayuda!!  
  
***White plum*** 


	3. Un partido privado

Oigan todos aquellos que me siguen en mi carrera de autora, ya termine de postar el ultimo capitulo de mi primera historia, para los que les interesa, es una historia de romance K/K despues de la batalla contra Enishi. Porfavor si llegan a leerlo no olviden dejar un comentario.  
  
Bueno he recibido muchas solicitudes de hacer un capitulo especial Aoshi/Misao y ademas se lo prometí a una amiga (tu sabes quien!) Este capítulo no será el único de A/M puesto que esta fic está dedicada a todas las hermosas parejas de la gran serie animada RK Y ahora unas palabrs de nuestro patrocinante:  
  
*Una horda de abogados llegan a la casa de White plum con una ley impresa en una hoja demandando algo pero que será?! ^.^?*  
  
Los abodagados: Dígalo...  
  
White plum: NO... ò__ó  
  
los abogados *furiosos*: Mire tenemos muchos casos pendientes solo necesita decir unas simples palabras.  
  
White plum: p~ero!!  
  
los abogados: DÍGALO!!!  
  
White plum: ...RK no es mio .  
  
los abogados: Y???  
  
White plum: OK OK YA ENTENDÍ...DEVOLVERÉ A KENSHIN A WATSUKI-SENSEI.  
  
los abogados: ^__^  
  
White plum *frustrada*: ... vamos con la historia...  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Capitulo 3: Un partido privado... (A/M)  
  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
Kaoru tomó su mochila y la puso en su hombro, se volteo y dijo :"Bueno Misao, me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar temprano a ayudar con la cena! Nos veremos mañana!!" con eso se despidió y corrió hacia su casa.  
  
"Adiós!!" gritó Misao mientras veia a su amiga alejarse 'Que suerte tiene! Bueno ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para seguir en el equipo de basketball del colegio!' Se dirigió hacia los vestidores a cambiarse en su uniforme del equipo, luego salió y vió que todavia nadie habia llegado.  
  
Dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular "Y porque rayos me metí en el equipo de basket?!" Luego se acordó: hace dos años llegó un chico muy apuesto al colegio, venia de Kyoto con su hermana y acababa de ser transferido a la misma escuela que Misao. La comienzo era solo un rumor pero se decia que era un chico MUY PERO MUY APUESTO, las chicas de la clase de Misao no dejaban de decir que seguramente ellas llegarian a ser su novia 'Tontas!' pensaba Misao.  
  
Aunque no era una chica sumamente bella, ni elegante Misao era una chica muy popular por sus amistades con los chicos, en especial con uno de los chicos mas encantador de toda la secundaria Seta Soujiro. Soujiro conocia a Misao desde pequeños, habian tenido un noviasgo pero habia terminado cuando los dos decidieron que seria mejor que fuesen solo amigos. Soujiro era como el hermano mayor que Misao nunca tuvo: siempre estaba ahi para ayudarla con la tarea o con cualquier problema que se le presentara. Cuando Misao tuvo su primera ruptura con su primer novio, fue a Soujiro a quien acudió, era su mejor amigo y aunque ella sabia que el seguia queriendola mas que como amigos, ella no podia decirle que si y despues rechasarlo 'Eso seria demasiado doloroso!' pensó ella mientras comenzaba a encestar algunas canastas.  
  
Pero finalmente, despues de la ruptura con Soujiro, Misao conoció a otro chico. Un día mientras ella se encontraba justamente como ahora, en una clase de deportes con Kaoru intentando meter algunas canastas y aunque Kaoru no la dejaba de ayudar, Misao simplemente no lo lograba. De repente unas grandes manos, suaves y masculinas se posaron sobre las suyas y el desconocido la guió en cada movimiento. El lanzamiento fue perfecto, no sabia porque pero Misao no se molestó en voltear para ver de quien se trataba, la presencia de esa persona la relajaba y ella se sentia en manos seguras.  
  
Despues del lanzamiento, Misao despertó de su sueño y rápidamente miró hacia arriba. 'Azules como el hielo...' fue el primer pensamiento de Misao al ver tal espectaculo, un chico mucho mas alto que ella con pelo negro oscuro liso y los mas espectaculares ojos azules que ella jamas haya visto jamás 'se parecen un poco a los de Kaoru pero estos son misteriosos!' Los ojos se posaron sobre su sorprendida figura. Azules conocieron verdes y en un instante el tiempo se detuvo sus miradas se fucionaron: Misao no podia pestañar, no podia dejar de observar aquel increible hombre que la tenia tan cautivada.  
  
Luego con una voz seria y seductiva el hombre dijo: "No pienses en encestar solo piensa en que lo puedes lograr todo..." la soltó lentamente se volteó y se dirigió hacia afuera de la cancha. Misao solo pudo ver como se alejaba, nada mas. Las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor no dejaban de susurrar cosas como "que suerte tiene!2 o "como Aoshi pudo fijarse en una chiquilla como ella!" el nombre resonó en la cabeza de Misao 'Aoshi... el es Aoshi Shinomori!'. Desde entonces, por mas increible que suene, Misao fue elegida por las chicas de las clases mas grandes para formar parte de su equipo interescolar. Misao reveló un talento oculto en su interior y se volvió aun mas popular por su habilidad en el basketball.   
  
  
***Fin del Flash back***  
  
  
  
'Esa fue la primera vez que lo ví...' tomó otro balón, lo alzó encima de su cabeza apuntando inconcientemente hacia el aro 'y desde entonces mi vida la he dedicado a adorarlo...' luego en un suspiro dijo suavemente "lo puedo lograr todo..." lanzó suave pero fuertemente el balón que entró liquidamente en la canasta. El balón cayó al piso rebotando contra la mano de un desconocido en la sombra. Este lo dribló (rebotó ^__^) en el piso fuertemente causando que el ruido hiciera voltear a Misao de su posicion anterior. De las sombras surgió una figura alta, formida que Misao reconoció al instante en que sus ojos fueron iluminados por el brillo de la luz. 'Aoshi..sama...'  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
He estado aquí desde ya mucho tiempo, meditando... Luego una voz dulce me interrumpió, la persona murmuró algo pero no lo pude entender. Luego levanté la mirada y ví a una chica que me parecia familiar de algun modo, estaba vestida en el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto del colegio, pero parecia ser muy pequeña y fragil como para ser una de las jugadoras. Ella rebotó el balón en el piso unas cuantas veces, parecia distraida, absorbida en sus propios pensamientos puesto que no me pudo percibir desde el otro lado de la cancha.   
  
Cuando ví que todas las 10 canastas que habia lanzado habian entrado me di cuenta de que no se trataba de una principiante, finalmente decidí acercarme pero luego la escuché susurrar "lo puedo lograr todo..." y las memorias de ese dia entraron en mi mente. Una chica muy alegre jugando al otro lado de la cancha con las demas de las clases inferiores de deporte, parecia tener problemas con sus lanzamientos. Sagara me preguntó si queria jugar pero rechasé la oferta. Despues de ver que tan mal le iba, lo cual era catastrofico, me dirijí hacia ella. A cada paso que daba escuchaba los murmuros de las otras chicas en la cancha. Ella estaba con una muchacha con pelo largo negro que tartaba de animarla, pero parecia que aunque ella tuviera buenas intenciones esa no era la solucion.  
  
Me acerqué y cuando ella tomó el balón, yo lo tomé tambien poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. Pude sentir su sorpresa por el contacto fisico pero no se volteó 'Que extraño...' pero mejor era que ella se concentrara mas en el juego que en verlo. Mientras apuntaba con sus manos bajo las mias sentia su calor cerca de mí y su presencia me hacia sentir feliz de tenerla cerca.  
  
Apuntamos y lanzamos, el tiro fue perfecto. Nos quedamos en la posicion de lanzamiento por unos segundos, disfrutando nuestras presencias juntas en ese instante, al momento en que cayó el balón, me incliné hacia su oido y le susurré "No pienses en encestar, solo piensa en que lo puedes lograr todo..." esas fueron sus palabras al bajar la mirada encontró unos dulces y tiernos ojos verdes mirando intensamente, se quedaron asi por unos momentos hasta que él decidió que era hora de regresar.  
  
Sintió que ella lo siguió de la mirada mientras se alejaba hacia el otro extremo de la cancha.  
  
  
Finalmente ella habló "Aoshi-sa...ma..." Aoshi al escuchar el 'sama' se sorprendió levemente (por supuesto en un muro no se ve nada -__-U) cuando Misao iba a continuar o a repetir los mismo que ya habia dicho. el levantó el balón y lo hizo girar sobre un dedo. Luego lo rebotó en el piso y preguntó "Con que entraste en el grupo de basket intercolegial?" Misao pestañó no podia creer que estaba hablando con su querido y adorado Aoshi-sama 'Debo estar soñanado...' se pelliscó y de repente la verdad vino a su mente, 'NO ES POSIBLE!!'.   
  
Despues de un incomodo silencio porque Misao en su momento de transe no habia entendido lo que habia preguntado Aoshi pero despues acordó y respondió rápidamente "Eh...bueno...sí...bueno...A-Aoshi-sama yo..." pero fue interrumpida cuando Aoshi rebotó de nuevo el balón sobre el piso de madera. Misao mientras esplicaba no se atrevia a levantar la mirada para verlo pero cuando Aoshi rebotó el balón, no pudo evitar verlo a la cara. Luego, sin ningun aviso, Aoshi le pasó la pelota a Misao, esta la agarró y se quedó viendo el balón 'Que es esto?!' se preguntó luego volvió a mirar a Aoshi con una expresion de confucion '__'? Aoshi le sonrió levemente y le dijo "Que tal un partido uno contra uno, tu empiesas!" Misao quedó sin habla, acababa de sonreir Aoshi? SU AOSHI?! Y sonrió solo para ella. Se sentia en las nubes y finalmente dió un brinco gritando "SI DE ACUERDO AOSHI-SAMA!!" Aoshi volvió a reaccionar por el 'sama' y mientras Misao se acercaba al medio de cancha, la tomó por el hombro y le dijo "Por favor no necesitas formalidades conmigo, Aoshi simplemente estará bien." Misao estaba apunto de replicar pero el dedo de Aoshi sobre sus labios la detuvo mientras que él susurraba "No...ahora vamos a jugar de acuerdo Misao?" Misao estaba sorprendida 'SABE MI OMBRE PERO COMO?!' y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
  
La estrategia de Misao era simple, sabia que Aoshi era mas alto y quizas mas rápido que ella pero aun asi y aunque el fuese su Aoshi-sama, su honor no le permitia perder ni siquiera por él!! Misao debia encontrar otra forma de evadir la fuerte defensa de Aoshi 'Pero como...' finalmente vino a ella 'Ya sé! Quizas el sea mas alto pero si ataco por su parte inferior...' se sonrrojó 'es decir, sus piernas... y hago pasar la pelota por debajo y despues soy suficientemente rápida como para despues volver a tenerla en mi juego lograré encestar. Si eso no funciona, lo único que me queda es el rebote al tablero pero perderia mi ventaja de tener el balón sin él llegase a quitarmelo!!' pensó por un momento y comenzó a rebotar el balón en el suelo. AOshi sabia que estaba pensando en una estrategia para pasar por su defensa asi que no quizo atacar por sorpresa.  
  
Finalmente Misao lo miro con desafio y Aoshi dijo con un tono serio "El partido acaba con los tres puntos anotados por alguno de nosotros, el que tenga 3 canastas anotadas será el ganador." Misao respondió "Y que gana el vencedor?" Aoshi sonrió y respondió suavemente "Su sueño lo realisará el perdedor!" Misao se sonrrojó pensando en todo lo que le pediria a Aoshi y respondió afirmando con la cabeza y Aoshi se puso en posicion defensiva abriendo las piernas para tener mas balance y empuje 'Perfecto!' pensó Misao 'Siempre y cuando deje sus piernas separadas, tendré mas oportunidades de pasar por su defensa mas rápidamente luego, inconcientemente gritó "ES HORA DE COMENZAR!".  
  
Misao se apresuró hacia el lado derecho de la cancha sus ojos viendo cada movimiento de Aoshi quien no despegaba la vista del balón de vez en cuando viendo la expresion de Misao, en serio estaba determinado a probar las habilidades de Misao de las que tanto hablaban. De repente Misao se preparó a lanzar pero no despegó los pies del suelo. Aoshi se alzó para bloquear el lanzamiento pero Misao ya no estaba ahi 'donde se metió?!' pero el movimiento de cabello negro lo distrajo y pudo ver a Misao pasar por debajo de su lado derecho (el lado derecho de Aoshi ^^,). Finalmente Aoshi entendió 'una finta!' Misao habia hecho un movimiento de finta para distraer a Aoshi de su parte derecha y después se acercó por el espacio que habia dejado descubierto.  
  
'Sí!' pensó Misao mientras se caercaba la aro e hizo un doble paso* encestando su primer punto. Luego volvió a tomar el balón y sonrió triunfante a Aoshi que se acercó a ella y le dijo "No está mal para una principiante!" Misao tomó el desafio y esclamó "ya veremos quien es el principiante al final del partido!" Misao volvió a sacar y esta vez se dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo AOshi esta vez no pensaba quedarse solo de defensa, decidió atacar para quitarle el balón, fijó su mirada en la de Misao y notó que esta estaba desconcentrada y hasta alterada por su mirada él gritó "Concentrate!" y Misao despertó solo para encontrar a Aoshi atacandola intentó evadirlo pero el balón pasó a las manos de Aoshi quien encestó desde el punto donde estaba. Luego le dijo "Si no te concentras lo suficiente nunca loglaras pasar mi defensa y menos aun anotar!" Misao se sorpendió a la seriedad de la cara de AOshi pero ella sabia que en su interior el estaba disfrutando esto. (como todos nosotros!^^)  
  
  
Finalmente despues de 10 minutos, ambos estaban empatados, 2 a 2, solo faltaba un punto para que se determinara el vencedor de este partido. Misao estaba exahusta, el punto anterior habia sido el mas dificil de anotar, Aoshi podia leer todos sus movimientos y anticiparlos, pero de alguna forma, Misao logró anotar el punto que le faltaba para igualarlo. Aoshi estaba emocionado y a la vez sorprendido, era la primera vez desde ya hacia mucho tiempo que no jugaba un partido uno contra uno con una chica, y no era solo por esa razon que la iba a dejar ganar.  
  
La persecucion comenzó Misao intentó desviar la trajectora de su paso hacia el otro extremo de la cancha* pero Aoshi la observaba y no la dejaba escapar de su defensa finalmente Misao no tuvo otra opcion 'Es hora de hacer el pase por debajo!' Cambio la direccion del drible y en el momento en que Aoshi separó sus piernas, Misao lo aprovechó para lanzar el balón por debajo del cuerpo de Aoshi pero este anticipó el movimiento y cerró las piernas. El balón salió lanazado hasta por atras de Misao, esta se volteó e intentó alcanzarlo pero Aoshi ya lo tenia en su posecion y desde la linea de 3 puntos* tiró y el balón...REBOTÓ EN LA PANTALLA?! Aoshi no lo podia creer habia fallado la oportunidad para meter la canasta que le faltaba.  
  
Misao vio esto y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el rebote y encestó el ultimo punto. Despues se dejó caer en el piso, los brazos abiertos para descanzar un poco. Aoshi se acercó y le tendió una mano para levantarla, esta la aceptó y se dejó levantar por Aoshi. Finalmente él habló "Buen partido, felicidades!" y con eso secudió su mano Misao sonrió alegremente y replicó "No creas que he olvidado el trato que hicimos ESCLAVO!" Aoshi sonrió sinceramente y reclamó "Entonces SU MAJESTAD que desea de este perdedor?!" Misao rió dulcemente y pensó por un momento antes de sugerir "Bueno este fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaria salir a la feria pero no tengo nadie que me lleve..." miró a Aoshi y este respondió "Si ese es el sueño de MY LADY pues este fin de semana hiremos a la feria a que hora debo pasar a buscarte?" Misao se guindó a su brazo y rió "Pues a las 5:30 pm está bien!".  
  
Aoshi se dirigió a la salida del gimnacio se volteó y dijo "Nos veremos despues MY LADY Misao! Adiós y hasta el viernes. Con permiso debo regresar a mi casa a sido un placer." hizo una reverencia y agregó "My lady..." y Misao le dijo adiós y se quedó un momento perdido en sus pensamientos antes de darse cuenta de 2 cosas:  
'LE GANÉ A AOSHI-SAMA EN BALONCESTO!! Y TENGO UNA CITA CON EL ESTE FIN DE SEMANA!!!' Con eso, se olvidó de la practica de basketball y salió corriendo hacia su casa en donde tomó una ducha y llamó a Kaoru para contarle TODO hacerca de AOSHI-SAMA!!!  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
OUF TERMINE A TIEMPO!! Bueno como lo prometí A/M 100% q tal les gustó! Muchas gracias:  
Kary: En serio esta MUY bueno pero en todo caso recuerda el complejo de Kaoru sobre la gente popular eh! gracias por el comentario!  
  
Minako-chan: VES T PROMETI UN 100% DE AOSHI Y MISAO EH? QUE TAL TE GUSTÓ? BUENO Y QUERIA DECIRTE Q YA POSTE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE 'Flameante deseo' Asiq dejame un comentario para el final ok?  
  
mer: Gracias por el comentario de Y/T pero creo q hare que Yutaro se interponga para hacerlo mas interesante no? jejeje ^^  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabolico: Me siento honrada de que t guste tanto la historia. Aqui esta el capitulo 3 espero q t guste!!  
  
  
OIGAN LECTORES DE 'Flameante deseo' YA LO TERMINE Y ESTA LISTO PARA QUE LO LEAN Y PARA Q LO REVEIW'EN' OK?  
  
GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR EL ANIMO Y EL APOYO!  
  
JE VOUS AIMES TOUS!! CIAO!!  
  
***white plum*** 


	4. Notas de Autora

Quisiera tomarme un momento de su atencion queridos lectores de 'Amo el colegio!'. EL otro dia recibi un reveiw y me quedé '___'!!  
  
Quizas ya lo habran leido dice asi:  
  
"Me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aunque fuera aoshi/misao (Me gusta mas kaoru/kenshin) estuvo muy padre el capitulo, me quede lela leyendolo todito, habrá algo entre ellos pronto? en la feria sucedera algo? O.ó como es ke kaoru no conoce a kenshin estando en la misma escuela? por ke es popular megumi? hace algo en especial? si misao tambien es muy popular por ke no esta dentro del grupo de aoshi, kenshin sanosuke y megumi? kaoru y misao son de la misma edad? por ke a kenshin le dicen megumi y sanosuke ke se consiga una novia para ke dejen de hacediarlo y a aoshi no le dicen eso? es ke acaso a aoshi no lo correteand como ah kenshin? kenshin tiene su cicatriz en forma de cruz? kenshin utiliza el estilo hiten mitsuruji no? y kaoru usa el kamiya kashin? como es ke entraran a la historia yahiko, tsubame y yutaro? O.ó estan muy peques para entrar a la misma escuela, saldran en una historia aparte? bueno yo creo ke mejor me espero y sigo leyendo el fic ._.u rnEspero que lo continues  
pronto pronto muy pronto n_n nos vemos bye bye"  
  
Bueno -_________-U estoy segura que muchos de ustedes tendran casi ls misma preguntas q est reveiwer asi q respondere a cada una bueno ecepto a las que puedan ustedes saben, influenciar la historia:  
  
1) Este es un fic K/K, S/M y claro M/A asi q se podria decir que si pasara algo entre A/M en la feria pero eso lo veran mas tarde.  
  
2) Kaoru lleva 3 años en esa secundaria y siempre supo que habia un grupo de gente popular pero nunca quizo involuncrarse entre esa clase de personas por su OSCURO PASADO!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH (salen orejas de zorro) Y Kenshin solo lleva 2 años en la secundaria y como hay como 4 secciones por año pues no pudieron conocerse.  
  
3) Megumi es popular porque es la CRANEO en casi todas las materias y ademas siempre es la primera de todas las clases y ademas es popular por ser muy bonita y eso (aunque en realidad no me gusta mucho megumi -__-U)  
  
4) En realidad no c porq Misao no esta integrada al grupo de Aoshi, Kenshin, Megumi y Sano supongo que es porque esta es mas joven que ellos y se la pasa con Kaoru que es anti-gente popular.  
  
5) Ah Aoshi lo siguen mas o menos igual que a Kenshin solo que Aoshi las ahuyenta friamente porque el es malo con las chicas que no lo dejan de molestar les dice cosas malas. Y personlamente pienso que es mas gracioso ver a Kenshin correr por su vida que a Aoshi no? Y Kenshin me parece que esta mas bueno que Aoshi asi que es por puro amor a mi pequeño rurouni ^__^x!!  
  
5) Este todavia no estoy segura si Kenshin deberia tener la cicatriz ustedes que piensan, eso lo hace ver mas sexy no? Asi que creo que se la dejaré puesta...  
  
6) Sip Kenshin usa hiten mitsuruji y Kaoru enseña Kamiya Kasshin en otras escuelas mas pequeñas.  
  
7) Como entraran Yahiko, Yutaro y Tsubame a la historia eso lo veran mas tarde en el proximo capitulo ok? No saldran en las escenas de la secundaria Sekiharu solo sladran para despues del colegio o las salidas a afuera de las ksas de los personages pero ustedes ya veran!!  
  
Bueno creo q eso fue todo el proximo capitulo saldra dentro de poco se los prometo!!  
  
***white plum*** 


	5. CHAT Y CITA DOBLE!

Muchas gracias a: Yuen, Hani-chan, Minako-chan, Kaori, Meruru-chan, Kayli el Angel Diabólico, Aki, bere16, jockerita y Gaby-chan.  
  
Para que sepan de una vez TODOS!! Kenshin tiene la cicatriz y la tiene por nacimiento. Que seria de nuestro rurouni sin su cicatriz eh?   
  
* Sonidos  
" Diálogos  
'Pensamientos  
/Dialogo de XZorro rojoX  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4: CHAT Y CITA DOBLE!!   
  
  
  
  
Llegué a la casa y busqué algo que tomar, subí a mi cuarto y conecté mi computadora, entre al chat e inicié mi sesión. Y ahí estaba el chico con el que me habia encontrado el otro día "SIII!!"gritó Kaoru mientras abría una ventana para hablar con él y comenzó a escribir:   
  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^ (Kaoru): HOLA!!!!  
  
- XZorro rojoX: HOLA ^ ^x!!  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: Como estas?  
  
- XZorro rojoX: bien bien y tu?  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: Perfecto oye hoy fue el primer día que tal te fue??  
  
- XZorro rojoX: bueno... bien /Bueno eso creo.../  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: No t vi L!! Acaso no me dijiste que estabas en un grado superior al mío??  
  
- XZorro rojoX: SI bueno es que hoy estaba un poco ocupado /Tratando de salvar mi vida claro esta!!/  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: Oh... ya veo pues en serio me gustaría conocerte si es que no estas muy ocupado claro -___-!  
  
- XZorro rojoX: Bueno podríamos vernos este fin de semana t parece? Q tal si salimos a la nueva feria dicen que es un buen lugar para pasar un día!  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: YAY!! SISISISISI ADORO LAS FERIAS ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS ESTE FIN DE SEMANA T MANDO UN MAIL PARA SABER OK? Me lo podrías dar?  
  
- XZorro rojoX: CLARO!! Es kh001@hotmail.com y me puedes dar el tuyo?  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: Gracias, el mío es tanuki-kao@hotmail.com entonces nos organizamos para ir juntos!!  
  
- XZorro rojoX: De acuerdo oye lo siento mucho pero tu sabes que Shishou me está llamando y tengo que irme /Ahora era que comenzaba a disfrutar conociéndote... *BAKA DESHI!!!*  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: Shishou? AH ese es tu tutor no?   
  
- XZorro rojoX: Si y tengo que comenzar mi entrenamiento así que nos veremos en otra ocasión ok? Ja na!!  
  
- Tanuki-chan ^ ^: OK JA NE ::kiss::!!  
  
  
  
Con eso Kaoru se dirigió hacia su escritorio y sacó su agenda de su mochila comenzó a hacer la tarea que tenia que hacer para el día siguiente quejándose "AY!! PORQUE EL PROFESOR FUJITA TIENE QUE SER TAN ESTRICTO!! YA NOS PUSO 2 EXÁMENES PARA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE Y TENEMOS DOS PÁGINAS QUE HACER ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!" gritó frustrada y de repente si salvación llamó.  
  
  
  
*RING*  
  
  
Kaoru corrió hacia el teléfono y lo contestó:  
  
"Moshi moshi!"   
  
"Moshi moshi Kaoru eres tú?"  
  
"Misao!! Que bien que llamas como estas?"  
  
"ESPLÉNDIDO!! NUNCA HE ESTADO MEJOR KAO-CHAN TENGO QUE CONTARTE!!"  
  
"Ok ok pero cálmate Misao respira..."  
  
"Kaoru a que no adivinas que fue lo que me pasó hoy!! AOSHI ME INVITÓ A SALIR!! EN UNA CITA!!"  
"Aun quieres que adivine?!"  
  
"Vamos Kaoru es en serio no lo aluciné, jugué un partido contra él y le gané y ahora vamos a salir juntos este fin de semana!!"  
  
"MISAO QUE BIEN AL FIN SE TE CUMPLIÓ TU SUEÑO ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR TI!!"  
  
Después de contarle TODO con detalles de lo que habia pasado a Kaoru finalmente esta tuvo la oportunidad de hablar:  
  
"Misao también tengo planes para este fin de semana! Sabes el chico que conocí por chat pues me dio su e-mail y quiere tener una cita conmigo!!"  
  
"Kaoru estas loca?! Ni siquiera conoces al chico que crees que estas haciendo!! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE VAYAS SOLA CON UN EXTRAÑO EN UNA CITA!!"  
  
"PERO MISAO!! YA LO CONOZCO BIEN NOS CONOCIMOS DURANTE LAS VACACIONES, YA SE CUAL ES SU E-MAIL Y SÉ MUCHAS COSAS ACERCA DE ÉL!!"  
  
"Oye y en donde va a ser tu cita?"  
  
"Pues en la nueva feria este fin de semana."  
  
"YAY!! PODEMOS IR JUNTOS LOS 4 SERA UNA CITA DOBLE!!"  
  
"Que? Vas a ir con Aoshi para allá también?"  
  
"Sip!!"  
  
"Bueno de acuerdo iremos los 4 juntos pero no quiero ningún comentario sarcástico o malvado de tu parte Misao de acuerdo?"  
  
"Si si ok ok te lo prometo!"  
  
"Oye Misao lo siento pero todavía no he hecho la tarea para mañana así que tengo que colgar ok? Ja ne!!"  
  
"Ok Kao-chan JA!!"  
  
  
  
Y colgó. De repente una puerta fue azotada. "Yahiko NO AZOTES LAS PUERTAS PEQUEÑO MOCOSO!!" Kaoru gritó furiosa.  
  
La cabeza de un niño de mas o menos 12 años se asomó por la puerta la puerta de la habitación sonriendo malvadamente y dijo "OHH! LO SIENTO TANTO ES CIERTO QUE NO DEBERIA MOLESTAR A BUSU!!" Kaoru saltó de su escritorio y comenzó a perseguir a Yahiko por toda la casa, por suerte sus padres no estaban así que siguieron hasta el cansancio.  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
En casa de Sanosuke Sagara...  
  
"Oye entonces dices que su nombre completo es Kaoru Kamiya?" preguntó Sano.  
  
"SI!! Tiene 16 años, estudia en esta secundaria desde ya hace 3 años, y cuando llegó comenzó siendo muy popular porque es una chica muy bonita pero al final del año terminó ahuyentando a casi cualquier chico que se le acercaba!" dijo Tsunan mientras registraba un poco mas sus archivos, luego pasó su mano atraves de su cabello y continuó:  
  
"Actividades extra-escolares: Enseña el estilo Kamiya Kasshin en las escuelas Meiyaku y Shiinyaku. Les enseña a niños pequeños el arte de la espada protectora de la vida..."  
Sano lo interumpió "Espada protectora de la vida?"  
Tsunan prosiguió "Sí parece que es de una familia bastante decente pero no es rica, su padres es un ex-profesor de artes marciales que ahora se dedica a el comercio y su madre viene de una familia tradicional de Tokaido... Comenzó a entrenar a los 6 años de edad!!"  
"Vaya entonces debe ser muy buena no?" comentó Sano.  
  
"Segun esto tiene un hermano menor Yahiko que estudia en Shiinyaku y su mejor amiga es una chica llamada Misao Makimachi."  
"Makimachi... acaso no es la chica que gana cada año en gymnacia olimpica en las competencias?" preguntó Sano.  
"SI! Y tambien está en el equipo de baloncesto juvenil de nuestra escuela!" comentó Tsunan.  
"No tienes mas informacion acerca de la Jou-chan?!"  
  
"Ah?...Eh bueno sé que le gustan las cosas dulces, es muy alegre y simpática, es la primera en las clases de lenguas y por alguna razón no le simpatisan las personas popular. Bueno creo que eso es todo pero si me das un poco mas de tiempo puedo descubrir algo atraves de mis medios." Dijo Tsunan mientras guardaba sus archivos en su mochila.  
  
"De acuerdo pues quiero que descubras porque es que no le simpatiza la gente popular, ese parece el mayor obstáculo entre ella y Kenshin... ah y Tsunan gracias por tu ayuda le haré saber de esto a Kenshin lo antes posible."  
  
Tsunan se levantó y dijo con un tono serio "Hay algo mas que debo decirte hacerca de Kamiya..." Sano levantó la mirada y pregunto "Y que es?"  
  
"Esto tal vez le haga daño a tu plan pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas... KAoru Kamiya es una de las amigas de Soujiro Seta..." Sano saltó en su lugar 'QUE?! DE SOUJIRO?!' "Acaso esto es una broma Tsunan?" Tsunan lo miró seriamente y repondió "Me temo que no Sano, ella está involuncrada con el peor enemigo de Kenshin, Seta Soujiro.."  
  
Sano comenzó pensar 'Esto no puede ser!! Seta es el peor enemigo de Kenshin, siempre estan peleando por el primer lugar en las eliminatorias de las competencias de kendo!! ESTO SERA AUN MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PENSÉ!!'  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
A/N: BUENO ESTE ES EL 4 CAPÍTULO CON UNA PISCA DE K/K Y TSUNAN (para la que me lo pidio!!) espero les haya gustado y creo que ya habran adivinado quien es XZorro rojoX !!   
  
Para aquellos que les gusta la comedia acabo de sacar una llamada "Kenshin no puede mentir" esta en la sección de humor asi q si les interesa vayan a leerla y no olviden de comentar!!  
  
JA NE  
gracias otra vez 


	6. Kendo

A/N: Kenshin NO ES MIO!! Bueno gracias a todos por los reveiws gente los amo a todoooooooooooos jejeje weno K/K es la mejor no les parece, me parece bien que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo 100% A/M jugando baloncesto jejeje me inspiré un poco de mi propia vida ^ ^!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 5: Kendo...  
  
  
  
  
Estaban en la clase de Matemáticas, muy aburrida por cierto, eran mas o menos las 2 de la tarde y la clase acababa de comenzar: el profesor Genzai estaba explicando ecuaciones y otras cosas pero Kaoru no le estaba prestando atención, como de costumbre, veía a través la ventana que estaba al lado de su pupitre. Afuera el patio estaba desértico, no habia nadie por ahí aparte uno pocos estudiantes que se habían escapado de clases o algunos profesores sin tener nada que hacer. Ella estaba frustrada, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, por supuesto que las matemáticas son muy importantes pero aun así estaba distraída ese día... muy distraída...  
  
  
'Aunque intente olvidarlo, siempre está en mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de imaginar como es en realidad...' suspiró y miró con la esquina de sus ojos un poco de lo que estaba escrito en el pisaron, no descubrió nada interesante, así que volvió a mirar por la ventana. 'Cuando termine esto tengo que cambiarme e ir hacia Shiinyaku a comenzar la práctica con el equipo de Yahiko...' Dejó de pensar en kendo y volvió a imaginar a su príncipe azul 'Como será? Espero que apuesto y alto...' sonrió como boba y continuó pensando 'Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he preguntado como era, bueno tampoco es que me importe, pero creo que es mas importante llegar a conocerse y luego fijarse en el físico...'  
  
  
Mientras miraba al vacío, la visión de un rayo rojo captó su atención y la despertó de su sueño, mirando de un lado hacia otro, intentó encontrar el origen pero habían muchos árboles en el patio y su clase se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio. A través de los árboles podía seguir viendo parte de lo que parecía como una melena roja como brasas de carbón y largo puesto en lo que parecía como una cola de caballo baja. El misterioso individuo estaba acompañado de otras personas, una chica alta, que Kaoru pudo reconocer en un instante 'Megumi Takani...' era reconocida como la mas inteligente de las clases superiores y además muy popular por su belleza física y su fortuna. Desde siempre Kaoru habia sentido cierta rivalidad por la parte de Megumi, siendo la chica nueva de la escuela, Kaoru se sentía incomoda con la nueva gente que estaba a su alrededor, muchos de ellos la miraban como si fuese un animal extraño y desconocido, entre ellos, Megumi Takani.  
  
  
Megumi estaba vestida en su bata de ciencias como siempre y estaba acompañada por su novio, Sanosuke Sagara, quien era el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela. El chico de cabello rojizo caminaba con ellos y de vez en cuando se podía ver que Sano hacia algunas bromas y el chico se reía de ellos. Aunque a Kaoru no le gustaba la gente popular como Megumi 'Ella...me hace pensar a lo que me pasó en Tokaido, y nunca podré olvidar lo que me hicieron...nunca'  
  
  
El trio se alejó lentamente del campo de visión de Kaoru. " rojo..." fue la palabra que escapó de la boca de Kaoru antes de que el rayo rojiza desapareciera entre los edificios mas cercanos. 'Vaya eso no se ve todos los días!! De seguro debe ser muy guapo y también gentil y....y.... Kamiya que estas pensando!! Mou recuerda lo que ocurrió en tu ultima escuela, recuerda como te humillaron, como se aprovecharon de ti...' Con eso Kaoru siguió admirando como los árboles bailaban gracias a la suave brisa que soplaba.  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Kenshin andaba como siempre con su mejor amigo Sano, estaban en los vestidores del gimnasio: Kenshin se estaba cambiando en su atuendo para las clases de Shishou de kendo, su gi blanco y su hakama fucsia (a Kenshin no le gusta que le digan rosa!!) Sano estaba vestido como siempre con un shorts rojos y una camiseta azul marina con el numero 13 de color verde oscuro en su espalda, ese era el uniforme de football soccer de la secundaria.  
  
"ORO?!" dijo Kenshin.  
  
"No te pongas 'oro' Kenshin esto es en serio, en todos los años que llevas aquí nunca te habia escuchado decir tales cosas de una chica además a mí me parece una buena idea que tengas novia, ya veras que de seguro lograremos esto..." Dijo Sano mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.  
  
"No lo sé Sano, tú sabes muy bien que desde Tomoe (su ex novia de Kyoto) no he tenido a nadie en mi vida, y no estoy diciendo que Tomoe será la ultima, es solo que no sé creo que estoy...bueno... oxidado..." Kenshin se sonrojó levemente y Sano lo animó con otra palmada.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, cuando vas a darte cuenta de que no le debes tener miedo a los compromisos, vamos hombre eres un muchacho atlético y no eres ordinario, no veo que podría salir mal que es lo que te detiene?!" preguntó Sano mientras llenaba su botella de agua.  
  
"Que tal mi archi-enemigo Seta Soujiro, o tal vez el hecho de que ella ODIA la gente popular! O tal vez puede ser que ni siquiera nos conocemos!!" dijo Kenshin mientras lo miraba con mala cara.  
  
"Bueno bueno, conocerse es fácil eso se arregla rápido, su odio por la gente popular de eso se ocupa Katsu y... bueno....lo peor el lo de Seta pero no debes perder la esperanza por eso vamos hombre animo!!" dijo sano mientras le lanzaba una toalla a Kenshin.  
  
  
Sin decir nada y excusándose, Kenshin salió de los vestidores y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio que ahora estaba vacío. Tomó una de las espadas de bambú de las prácticas de kendo y comenzó a calentarse un poco para estar listo para las clases de Shishou. 'No sé porqué de repente estoy tan obsesionado con esa chica, Kaoru..." dio un golpe recto al aire. "HYAA!!" gritó mientras saltaba alto en el aire y caía 2 metros mas allá de donde estaba.  
  
No sabia que un par de ojos azules lo observaban.  
  
  
  
////////////////////////////////////Flashback/////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru no pudo contenerse mas, se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Profesor puedo ir a la enfermería, no me siento muy bien!!" pudo una mano sobre su frente e hizo un intento por aparentar sentirse enferma. El profesor Genzai se volteó de su posición hacia el pisaron miró a Kaoru sorprendido y le dio permiso para ausentarse el resto de la clase.  
  
Kaoru no podía mas, no dejaba de pensar en aquel pelirrojo, de alguna forma sentía que era la misma persona del chat, una sensación indescriptible gritaba ne su interior pidiéndole, rogándole seguirlo ella no lo pudo contener y mintió para poder ir a buscarlo 'Que es esto? Siento que lo conozco....siento que necesito verlo...que...que es esto?' Kaoru comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras se encontró a   
"Kaoru?" Soujiro Seta estaba frente a ella.  
  
"Hola Sou-chan lo siento pero tengo que irme!!" ella siguió corriendo bajando las escaleras de dos en dos ignorando al sorprendido Soujiro detrás de ella. El se quedó perplejo pero dejó ese pensamiento y volvió a lo que iba.  
  
Kaoru corrió desde el edificio donde se encontraba hasta llegar a el gimnasio en donde habia visto que el pelirrojo habia entrado. Se paró frente la entrada, y preguntó en voz alta "Que hago aquí?" pero sin volver a preguntárselo, abrió la puerta del gimnasio, ésta hizo un chirrido al abrirse. Kaoru miró a su alrededor pero... 'Nadie?! Pero si hace poco lo vi entrar aquí!' caminó un poco por el piso de madera de las canchas de baloncesto. Dio una vuelta de 360 grados sobre ella misma y suspiró "no puede ser..." dijo en voz alta.  
  
Vio unos bancos cerca de una viejas gradas y decidió que antes de regresar a la clase se sentaría un momento a pensar. De repente el mismo chirrido de la puerta volvió a escucharse y una figura fucsia se acercó hacia los lados del gimnasio en donde estaban las espadas de bambú de las clases de kendo, la figura tomó una y Kaoru se levantó lentamente de donde estaba. La figura se movió hacia el centro de la cancha y comenzó a hacer uno golpes de frente en el aire.  
  
Kaoru estaba impresionada: nunca antes habia visto a alguien lanzar unos golpes tan firmes, seguros y por el ruido que hacían al atravesar el aire, fuertes. Se quedó tiesa viendo la misteriosa figura practicar pensando estar solo, claro era un hombre ya que el grito de golpe era masculino. De repente la figura dejó de moverse, tomó la espada con dos manos muy apretadas y dio un salto de dos metros hacia la dirección de Kaoru ésta, sin miedo se habia aproximado del individuo y ahora él se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.   
  
El ganó su compostura y luego descubrió dos zafiros viéndolo sorprendidos e intensamente. Violetas encontraron azules y el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
JAJAJAJA esto se llama Cliffhanger (en ingles) tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber que pasará pero les prometo que lo haré cuando tenga tiempo ^ ^!!  
Gracias a todos:  
  
Hany-chan: YO tambien habia pensado algo en ese estilo y creo que lo emplearé durante la historia, gracias por la sugerencia!!! Espero t guste este capítulo!!  
  
Trany-Li: Como eso de pareja heterosexual favorita oro?? Tienes otras parejeas ehem... bueno me detengo aki en todo caso no es de mi incumbencia ^ ^, espero tambien te guste K/K porq esta fic esta sobre todo dedicada a ellos!!  
  
Misanagi: NO PUEDO CREERLO MISANAGI-SAMA ME MANDO UN REVEIW YAYYYYYYYYY!! Déjame decirte que soy fanatica de tu fic "Heaven's lost" me parece estupendo que te guste mi fic y todavía no puedo creerlo YAY!!! Gracias Misanagi-san por tu reveiw y espero que postes HL pronto ^ ^!!  
  
Kaori: oye gracias por seguirme por todas mis fics jejeje estoy feliz de que te guste tanto mis historias!! Gracias de nuevo... ^__^x trakila Tsunan aparecerá de nuevo, lo prometo...  
  
Kaoru86 Kamiya: Las citas seran después asi que no comas ansias según yo este capítulo es en el Miércoles antes de las citas así que todavía faltan por lo menos 3 capítulos para las citas espero t haya gustado este cap!!! GRACIAS!!  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabólico: Gracias jejeje a mi me ENCANTA SOU-CHAN me parece demasiado cuchi y simpático ya veras que tendrá un role muy importante en la relación K/K jejeje!! Gracias por comentar.  
  
Mer: lo que cuenta es que ten guste la historia ok? No te sientas presionada por los reveiws en todo caso estoy muy feliz de que ten gusten tanto mis fics gracias!!  
  
Bueno creo que es todo GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVEIWS Y EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ GENIAL I PROMESS  
  
BYE  
  
***White plum*** 


	7. Desde mi existencia

N/A: este capítulo es especial para todos los k/k lovers ok? He decidido hacerlo poético y espero les guste este nuevo estilo de narración (lo estoy poniendo en práctica ^ ^) Ok el capítulo comienza con el punto de vista o (PDV) de Kenshin luego el de Kaoru y sucesivamente. Espero les guste y ya bajé el capítulo 4 de 'Kenshin no puede mentir!' para todo aquel que le interese. Bueno espero les guste y no olviden el comentario!!!  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 7: Desde mi existencia...  
  
  
  
No podía pestañar, ni podía moverme  
Estaba paralizado, inmóvil  
Ante su mira no era mas que una roca, aire escapando y flotando a su alrededor  
Todo a lo largo y entre nosotros desapareció  
Perdí la noción del tiempo  
Solos sus profundos ojos azules iluminaban el espacio vacío  
El tiempo ya no transcurría  
El viento no soplaba  
Solo su presencia me llenaba  
Solo... su presencia me hipnotizaba  
  
Kenshin sentía su corazón batir, por supuesto el sentía algo por esta chica pero indescriptiblemente ella lo cautivaba enormemente, no habia explicación todo su mundo se congeló ante sus ojos y solo la imagen del bello ángel en su vista aprisionaba su mente en un espacio sin fondo, ni limite. 'Estoy soñando...' pensó Kenshin 'Pero nunca he hablado con ella y sin embargo siento que la conozco desde el día en que nací, solo la he visto una vez, y fue en mi sueño, ese sueño en que finalmente encuentro el verdadero amor. He tenido ese sueño desde el día en que llegué a Tomoeda... Y en el momento que la vi, mis ojos no pudieron creerlo... Dios que hermosa, justo como en mi sueño!' Kenshin no pude impedírselo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Kaoru quien se quedó inmóvil y no parecía estar asustada ni emocionada, lo único que hacía era verlo intensamente a los ojos, solo él existía  
  
No pude evitar acercarme a él, no sé porque pero algo sobre su figura, su forma, su olor su...presencia me es familiar no sé porqué... no lo conozco pero lo reconozco, es indescriptible...' lentamente sus pasos la llevaron a un lugar en donde podía contemplar su largo cabello rojo, su olor era intoxicante, como una droga, no podía retroceder.  
  
Te he visto, te reconozco  
Eres mi ángel, mi salvación de la tristeza de este mundo  
Haz venido a salvarme  
O a torturarme con tu incontenible presencia  
Todo lo que deseo es tenerte en mis brazos  
Sentir tu calor y cuerpo contra el mío  
Mezclarme en tu esencia, volverme parte de ti  
Te conozco... eres mi ilusión, mi sueño  
Eres mi otra mitad  
El resto que perdí cuando fui concebida  
Eres mi otra mitad  
El pedazo de mi corazón que nunca restauré  
  
Se levantó y se volteó al notar mi presencia y los reconocí... esos ojos violetas profundos y puros que solo él posee en mi sueño, ahora me ven con sorpresa pero luego de un rato se tornan en el mismo sentimiento que estoy experimentando. Lo siento esa fuerza que nos une que nos atrae el uno al otro, y veo que él también lo puede sentir porque el lazo de nuestros ojos me permite ver lo que siente : Felicidad, Realización y Deseo.   
Desde ese instante hubo un silencio, un silencio agradable. Finalmente él habló y dijo suavemente "Tú eres..." pero no continuó, parecía que sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por algo en su interior y esta vez no pude leerlo en sus ojos y luego me acerqué: a cada paso que daba sentía que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho o que iba a explotar pero aún así continué mi camino hacia él.  
No parecía muy sorprendido por mi caminata, parecía mas que todo alentador y esperando a que lo alcanzara. Así que seguí.  
  
  
A cada paso que das  
Siento un rió de recuerdos fluyendo dentro de mi mente  
Cada respiro cerca de ti  
Me recuerda tu aroma intoxicante  
Cada instante antes tus ojos  
Detiene el tiempo y el espacio  
  
Inexplicablemente encontré las palabras que en mi boca trataba de pronunciar pero no pude ponerlas en orden en mi cabeza, todo era caos, no sabía que decir, ni sabía si querías que dijera algo o que me callara y que dejara el momento tal como estaba. Difícilmente pude decir "Tú eres..." pero luego al ver el brillo de tus ojos todo mi sistema de habla estalló y solo pude callar. Luego sin quitar tus ojos de los míos, noté que te estabas acercando poco a poco 'Será un sueño? Un ángel vuela hacia mí...'. Para mí estabas flotando entre nubes de sueño.  
  
Kenshin a su tiempo comenzó a caminar hacia Kaoru, cada uno hacia el otro como por atracción magnética, dos almas sin saber que la otra es su destino y su otra mitad. Dos almas perdidas en un mundo cruel pero transformando ese mundo en paraíso con la simple presencia de la otra. Kaoru con toda la energía posible en su cuerpo tomó un paso más, Kenshin también dejó de caminar, estaban tan solo a un paso de distancia. Kaoru habló "Buen golpe." y sonrió Kenshin estaba en las nubes y la miró confundido luego preguntó "Disculpa?" Kaoru entendiendo si sorpresa reiteró "Ese golpe de kendo, nunca lo habia visto, eres rápido y a la ves saltas muy alto." Y volvió a sonreír viendo que éste se sonrojaba.  
Kenshin acababa de entender el significado del mensaje y se sonrojó. Rascando su cabeza respondió "A-Arigatou ano..." Kaoru dijo simplemente "Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya desu!" y le tendió la mano Kenshin la tomó diciendo con una gran sonrisa "Watakshi wa Himura Kenshin de gozaru." "Es un placer!!" dijo Kaoru mientras sacudía su mano enérgicamente la sonrisa de Kenshin se agrandó pensando 'Y además de ser hermosa es muy enérgica! Realmente es especial!' Por otra parte Kaoru estaba derritiéndose por dentro 'Que sonrisa tan KAWAII!! Y no parece ser un cabeza hueca como el resto de los chicos populares!' Kaoru tomó el shinaï que Kenshin había dejado caer y apuntó la punta hacia el corazón de Kenshin éste tragó saliva: no solamente ella parecía saber algo de kendo si no que también era increíblemente bella y seductora! Pensó 'Kami-sama gracias por haberme dejado conocerla al fin!!!'  
Kaoru miró al piso y se dio cuenta que el shinaï no estaba muy lejos de donde ella estaba parada así que se agachó y la tomó. Estaba tan intrigada por la habilidad de Kenshin que quería saber como rayos podía ser posible una tal velocidad y agilidad. Apunró el sin hacia Kenshin y dijo:  
  
"Me intriga tu habilidad y quiero que me enseñes!" con mirada desafiante extendió el shinaï.  
  
"Anou... Kaoru-dono no estoy seguro de esto de gozaru na..." replicó Kenshin un poco sorprendido.  
  
'Kaoru-'dono' y 'de gozaru'? Esas expresiones no se usan desde el final de la era Meiji! Es un poco extraño pero encantador...' se bofeteó mentalmente 'Baka Kaoru tienes que hacer que te enseñe! Esa velocidad sería muy buena para el estilo Kamiya Kasshin!' y dijo "Vamos solo enséñame a utilizar esa velocidad." Y viendo la cara de desaprobación en la cara de Kenshin puso cara de perrito triste y añadió "Porfis!!".  
  
Sin poder resistir a el encanto de Kaoru y que en ese momento le estaba dando la cara mas KAWAII de todo el mundo, solo pudo sonreír y dijo "De acuerdo pero solo un poco, en todo caso tengo que calentar para las clases en mi casa de gozaru." La mirada de Kaoru se iluminó y sin darse cuenta se lanzó a sus brazos gritando "YAY!! GRACIAS KENSHIN!!" después de darse cuenta que estaba abrazando a un completo extraño, se alejó sonrojada y dijo "Pues primero una batalla!! Para calentar un poco!"  
  
Kenshin fue al otro lado del gimnasio y recogió otro shinaï de la pared luego se pudo en postura y Kaoru, sin previo aviso, comenzó a atacar. Kenshin bloqueó cada uno de los golpes pero se rehusaba a atacar. Finalmente la paciencia de Kaoru se agotó: estaba frustrada, Kenshin tenía todas las oportunidades de atacar pero no lo hacía.  
  
"Atácame!" gritó Kaoru enojada.  
  
Kenshin no respondió.  
  
"Atácame!!" repitió Kaoru. Kenshin negó con la cabeza.  
  
Kaoru enfurecida aumentó la rapidez de los ataques y gritó de nuevo "Porque no me atacas!?" Kenshin respondió "No quiero hacerte daño." Kaoru golpeó y dijo "Adelante! Ataca o lo lamentaras!" Kenshin bloqueó y después pensó que con un solo golpe Kaoru quedaría vencida, atacó finalmente y Kaoru...bloqueó?!  
  
"NANI?!" gritó Kenshin 'Estaba seguro que la alcanzaría... Ella es excepcional!'   
  
"Kaoru se paró por un momento u puso su shinaï en el suelo "Pensaste que me ibas a vencer eh? Pues date cuenta que soy la maestra de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin del espíritu viviente así que no me subestimes." Kenshin solo se inclinó levemente y se disculpó "Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte al pensar que eras mas débil que yo. Por favor acepta mis disculpas de gozaru yo!" Kaoru se acercó a él y le dijo "No hay de que tranquilo, yo sé que hay mucha gente que cree que por que soy mujer no puedo ser fuerte! Pero con el estilo que me enseñó mi padre les demostraré que sí puedo serlo!!" Levantó un puño desafiante en el aire y Kenshin se quedó ^ ^xU.  
  
Kaoru comenzó a reír y Kenshin también, se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.  
  
De repente las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y una figura misterioso llevando un gi azul marino y un hakama negro entró. Kenshin instantáneamente lo reconoció, el individuo parecía estar sonriendo 'Claro si no es mas que ese payaso de Seta Soujiro!'. Soujiro corrió hacia el centro del gimnasio mirando a todos lados y gritando "Kaoru-chan!! Sé que estás aquí!! Kaoru-chan!!" Kaoru se volteó y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras corría hacia Soujiro alegremente "Sou-chan!!" Soujiro la abrazó y dijo "Sabía que eras tú Kaoru-chan!" Luego se volteó y miró la figura detrás de Kaoru 'Que hace él aquí!! Y con Kaoru?!?!' luego miró a Kaoru y le dio "Oí que alguien gritaba y reconocí tu voz. Vine hasta aquí para ver que pasaba. No se supone que deberías estar en la clase de matemáticas con Misao-chan?" Kaoru se rascó la cabeza y respondió levemente "Oups, el tiempo se me pasó es que bueno...yo...estaba...." se volteó a ver a Kenshin que la interrumpió y dijo de un tono serio "Estábamos practicando un poco de kendo, Kaoru-dono me estaba ayudando a calentar." Soujiro cambió su mirada de Kenshin a Kaoru como preguntando 'es cierto?' Kaoru dijo "S-sí yo estaba con Kenshin y bueno se me escapó el tiempo..." sonrió levemente.  
  
Soujiro le dijo sonriente "Kaoru-chan creo que es mejor que regreses a tu clase ne?" Kaoru iba a protestar pero viendo la expresión amable de Soujiro solo aceptó con la cabeza y se volteó hacia Kenshin "Fue divertido entrenar contigo! Espero volver a verte!! Ja ne!" y le agitó una mano despidiéndose Kenshin le sonrió y agitó su mano. Kaoru salió del gimnasio y Soujiro y Kenshin se quedaron solos en un silencio denso.  
  
Finalmente Soujiro preguntó "Que crees que haces battousai?" (A Kenshin se le decía battousai en las competencias de kendo) Kenshin lo miró seriamente y dijo "Que quieres decir?" Soujiro formó un puño con su mano y replicó "Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando!!" Kenshin solo respondió "No, no lo sé."  
  
Soujiro gritó "De Kaoru! Que crees que estas haciendo con Kaoru!?"  
  
Kenshin dijo simplemente "Nada, solo estuvimos hablando por un rato y practicamos eso es todo."  
  
"Y tú piensas que voy a creer eso? No estoy ciego! Me doy cuenta de cómo la miras! NO lo permitiré! KAORU ES MÍA!!" gritó Soujiro pegando una patada al suelo de madera. El sonido hizo eco en todo el gimnasio.  
  
"Uno no es propietario de nadie, si yo quiero estar con Kaoru-dono pues eso es lo que haré! Te quedó claro Seta!" los ojos de Kenshin comenzaban a cambiar de violetas a dorados furiosos.  
  
Soujiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente de Kenshin con un shinaï apuntando su pecho lo miró con rabia y dijo con una voz silenciosa "No te le acerques o lo lamentarás." Kenshin no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parado, no movió ni un músculo.  
  
Soujiro dejó caer el shinaï y se dirigió hacia las puertas del gimnasio luego dijo "Si te le acercas te juro que te mataré!" y salió.  
  
Kenshin quedó solo en el gimnasio pensando 'No te tengo miedo Seta Soujiro, ya verás que ella no será tuya!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY CHAP 7 LISTO SPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR TODO!!!  
  
REVEIWS PORFIS ^ ^  
  
***White plum*** 


	8. Un chico nuevo

Un capitulo corto acerca de Yahiko y su hermana!!   
Bueno y voy a responder a la pregunta de una de mis mas grandes seguidoras de mis fics (Kaori-chan), me parece que esto les importará a muchos de ustedes y la pregunta dice mas o menos así "Porque Sou-chan le dice a Kenshin que Kaoru es suya?" hum............ es una muy buena pregunta verán al comienzo de la historia conté que Sou-chan estaba enamorado de Misao-chan y pues se darán cuenta que esa es la OPINIÓN DE KAORU (jejejeje si ven a lo que me refiero...^ ^) por lo tanto ella como es TAN DESPISTADA -_________-U no c da cuenta de muchas cosas que pasan a su alrededor ejem: tener 3 PAPIS (chicos guapisimos) en su misma escuela!!! Ehem... sin ofender claro ^ ^,  
Y tambien me preguntaron si Sou-chan tenia como uniforme el hakama y el gi. Pues en realidad como él forma parte del equipo de kendo de la secundaria y como no tenia clases porque la profesora Tae Sekihara (profe de ciencias) estaba enferma así que se puso su uniforme de kendo y se disponía a practicar hasta que escuchó el grito de Kaoru (grito de batalla claro está...). Bueno de nuevo gracias por el apoyo y los reveiws ustedes me hacen muy feliz /sniff/... Aquí está el capítulo 7!! ^____________________________________________________________________^x ORORORORO!!!  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Capítulo 7 : Un chico nuevo  
  
  
  
  
Me senté en mi cama por un momento luego me recosté para ver el techo de mi habitación que por un momento captó mi atención. Me quité los zapatos he hice, con un movimiento brusco, que mi mochila cayera de la cama al suelo, aunque no me importó en lo absoluto. Luego escuché mi estómago rugir 'Tengo hambre...' con eso en mente bajé las escaleras y llegué a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para ver que podría comer cuando de repente *BAM!!* la puerta de entrada se escuchó tan fuerte que di un brinco dentro del refrigerador y pegué mi cabeza contra el techo. Me froté adolorida la cabeza y grité "DIABLOS YAHIKO NO ASOTES LA PUERTA CUANDO ENTRES!!"  
  
  
Y chiquillo con cabello parado oscuro y grandes ojos marrones pasó por el pasillo enfrente de la cocina diciendo con un tono triste "Hola Kaoru..." luego antes de marcharse continuó "Perdón por haberte asustado, estaré en mi habitación..." y con eso arrastró sus pies hacia arriba a la habitación al lado de la de Kaoru.  
  
  
'QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?!' Kaoru quedó sorprendida, normalmente su hermanito le hubiera gritado de vuelta pero esta vez algo sucedió y ni siquiera se molestó con ella "Que le habrá pasado en la escuela?" y con eso sacó el cartón de jugo y lo vertió en un vaso. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Yahiko y tocó a la puerta diciendo "Yahiko puedo pasar?" pero sin esperar el permiso de su hermano, entró a la habitación se acercó hacia la cama donde se encontraba él recostado mirando la pared y dándole la espalda a Kaoru, ella dijo dulcemente "Te traje un poco de jugo".  
  
  
Posó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama y pregunto de nuevo "Yahiko que te pasa? Ocurrió algo malo hoy?" Yahiko se movió un poco y comenzó a temblar y dijo "Es que..." pero decidió no continuar Kaoru puso su mano sobre su hombro y dijo gentilmente "Yahiko, me puedes decir cualquier cosa yo voy a intentar ayudarte..." Yahiko se volteó y Kaoru notó que algunas lagrimas habían escapado sus ojos luego antes de que Kaoru pudiese decir algo él comenzó "Kaoru si te digo un secreto prometes no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mamá y a papá?" Kaoru limpió sus lagrimas con su mano y dijo "Claro Yahiko me puedes decir lo que sea." Y le sonrió gentilmente.  
  
  
Yahiko comenzó a relatar "Sabes Kaoru, desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta una chica, es muy bonita, amigable y gentil..." Kaoru sonrió orgullosa de su pequeño hermanito 'Vaya si ya se está interesando el las chicas! QUe rápido crecen...' pensó ella luego siguió escuchando "Bueno su nombre es Tsubame..." Yahiko se sonrojó cuando pronunció el nombre y eso le hizo entender a Kaoru lo tanto que esta Tsubame significaba para Yahiko "Bueno el hecho es que hoy llegó un niño nuevo, viene de Alemania su nombre es Yutaro Tsukayama..." Yahiko hizo un gesto de disgusto Kaoru pensó 'hum... Tsukayama eh?' y siguió "Y... bueno en todo el día este tal Tsukayama no dejaba de... perseguir a Tsubame... Y bueno fui a hablar con él y le dije que esa no era manera de comportarse con una chica, pues claro a mi no me parecía cortés de su parte el estar persiguiéndola por todas partes así que se lo dije... Se comenzó a reír de mi en frente de todo el mundo y me dijo 'chiquillo' comenzó a decir que a mí me gustaba Tsubame y que por eso era que me habia enojado..." tomó el vaso sobre la mesa y tomó un poco de jugo. Lo volvió a poner en la mesita y continuó:   
  
  
"Bueno después de eso decidí que ya era demasiado así que lo golpeé con mi shinaï y me mandaron a la dirección del colegio y me advirtieron que si lo volvía a hacer tendrían que hablar con mis padres!! Y tú sabes como se pone mamá acerca de esa clase de cosas..." Kaoru afirmó con un gesto de cabeza ella estaba preocupada, ya habia entendido que su hermanito estaba celoso de Yutaro pero aún así esa no era razón para golpearlo con su shinaï.   
  
  
Kaoru dijo "Yahiko sé muy bien porqué lo hiciste pero aún así no es razón para hacer tal cosa..." Yahiko bajó la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo "Yahiko hay otras formas de arreglárselas con alguien sin tener que recurrir a la violencia, recuerda que el estilo Kamiya Kasshin es solo para proteger y no para maltratar por razones personales." Yahiko levantó la mirada y dijo fieramente "Pero estaba protegiendo a Tsubame y además él se lo buscó!!" Kaoru esta vez puso un tono serio y profundo "Yahiko!!" Yahiko saltó de susto y luego la miró a la cara ella siguió "Debes aprender que no debes abusar de tu técnica con las otras personas!! Yutaro estaba desarmado así que no tenias derecho de atacarlo!! Yahiko comprendo tus intenciones y las acepto pero no puedo permitir que abuses de tus habilidades!" Yahiko comenzó de nuevo a temblar no solo de rabia por lo que había pasado sino que también 'Avergonzé a la escuela Kamiya Kasshin!! QUE CLASE DE APRENDIZ SOY! NO DEBÍ HACERLO Y LO SÉ PERO NO PUDE SOPORTAR VER COMO TRATABA A TSUBAME!'.  
  
  
Luego Kaoru volvió a hablar pero esta vez con un tono dulce "Bueno en todo caso no deberías estar tan triste estoy segura de que Tsubame miró con buenas intenciones tus acciones y estoy segura de que te lo agradecerá ya verás." Con eso la mirada de Yahiko se iluminó y dijo feliz "Gracias busu." Y ella respondió "De nada Yahiko-chan. Por un momento pensé que ya no eras mi hermano! Pero ya veo que estas mejor." dijo Kaoru corcajeando y Yahiko dijo "Que sería de tí sin mi busu eh?" un bokken de la nada le pegó a Yahiko pero no muy fuerte y Kaoru replicó "No me llames busu Yahiko-chan!" Yahiko sobandose la cabeza dijo "Y tú no me digas chan!". Inesperadamente Kaoru lo abrazó por un momento y Yahiko respondió al gesto, Kaoru le susurró "Te quiero mucho hermanito." y Yahiko respondió "Y yo a tí."  
  
Después de eso Kaoru se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo para pensar en lo que haría mañana con respecto a ese tal fanfarrón de Tsukayama.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Para los amantes de la parejita mas KAWAII de toda esta historia ya recordé que todavía no había hecho una capítulo en homenaje a esta parejita así que lo dediqué a nuestro querido Yahiko-chan (en el fondo se escucha 'NO ME LLAMES YAHIKO-CHAN!!!') White plum se voltea y grita "Gomen ne!!".   
Bueno no olviden los reveiws!!! 


	9. La cita llegó!

AN: YAY TENGO 81 REVEIWS!!!!! SOY TAN FELIZ ARIGATOU MINNA-CHAN POR TODO EL APOYO AKI ESTAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
* Aki-chan: Arigatou por ofrecerme tu ayuda si tienes algunas sugerencias especiales podríamos hablar en messenger mi mail es white_plum21@hotmail.com!! ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
*Misanagi: ME esta gustando muchooooooooooo "Spy Tanuki-chan" lo siento si no he tenido tiempo para dejarte un reveiw para la proxima tente lista!!!  
  
*M.S: QUIEN NO?? TODAS QUEREMOS UNA CITA CON UNO DE ESOS GUAPERONES!!! Ehem.. gracias!  
  
*Prudence-chan: Hey you're my one and only portuguese fan and i really like that. Yeah I also think Kao-chan can be such a dumb-ass sometimes but I guess it's the way she is and WE love her that way ne?? Thankx 4 everything and hope u enjoy this chap!!  
  
*Minako-chan: Tengo... algo muy importante que decirte.... NO ESTAMOS EN EPOCA DE CARNAVAL!! PERO AUN ASI ME ENCANTAN LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES.  
White plum abre el e-mail de Minako-chan y de repente la pantalla se ilumina, papelitos salen de las cornetas de la compu y se escuchan barras "White PLUM! White PLUM!") EN SERIO T ADORO NIÑA!!! Ehem... perdón por eso ^_^ espero t guste este capitulo!!  
  
*Cherry-dono: (Kenshin se levanta y toma la mano de cherry-dono) Cherry dono domo arigatou de gozaru yo! Shessha también está muy orgulloso de Yahiko-kun y estoy seguro que él también se lo agradece mucho. (cherry-dono se derrite y se desmaya! White plum la sacude y le grita) GRACIAS POR TODO!!  
  
*Misao Makimashi Futura de Shinomori: Espero que lo atrapes (las lectores amantes de Aoshi miran a WP con furia. WP traga saliva!) este... lo...lo siento quise decir que tengas suerte compitiendo con las otras! CHAMA BURDA DE GRACIAS ^__^!!  
  
*Mer-chan: Todos sabemos que Tsubame-chan es anti-violencia pero aun así se sintió halagada por lo que hizo Yahiko. No creo que le vaya a pedir disculpas a menos que Kao lo obligue ^ ^. Gracias por el apoyo.  
  
*Kaori: t voy a decir algo ok? Parece que tienes el poder de la telepatía!! Me parece una muy buena idea y mejor aun porque pensaba emplearla en este capitulo y ya verás como^^ ARIGATOU!!!  
  
VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 8: La cita llegó!!  
  
  
  
El resto de la semana paso como siempre : mucho trabajo, y exámenes Kaoru estaba exhausta pero aun así se sentía con energía y animo (como siempre ^^). La campana sonó y una avalancha de gente salió corriendo hacia fuera de el edificio. Misao quería correr como todos los demás, pero decidió esperar a Kaoru. Cuando salieron, Misao no lo pudo evitar mas y gritó estirándose "YAY!!! SE ACABO LA TORTURA!!" Kaoru estaba ^^U, mucha gente miró extrañada a Misao mientras corriá hacia la entrada de la secundaria, Kaoru la atrapó por el cuello de la camisa y dijo "Ya ya Misao! Ni que estuviésemos yéndonos de vacaciones!" Misao se tranquilizó y volteó diciendo "Pero Kao-chan! NO SOLO ESTOY EMOCIONADA PORQUE ACABÓ LA SEMANA!! TAMBIEN PORQUE MAÑANA ES EL DIA EN QUE TENDRE LA CITA CON MI AOSHI-SAMA!!!!" y comenzó a saltar descontroladamente.  
  
Kaoru suspiró "Si si ya sé pero aun así debes tranquilizarte yo también tengo la cita con el chico mañana!!" pero luego dijo "NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME!!!" estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un carro se paró frente a la acera, la ventana se bajó y Kaoru reconoció instantáneamente a Soujiro y dijo "Sou-chan que bueno verte!!" Soujiro le dio su sonrisa usual y preguntó "Señoritas, les gustaría que las llevase a sus casas?" Misao sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de copiloto y rió "ME PIDO COPILOTO!!". Kaoru estaba por entrar al auto cuando alguien la llamó por detrás, se volteó y vio a Kenshin corriendo hacia donde ella estaba gritando su nombre.  
  
Durante la semana Kaoru no habia podido ver a Kenshin por muco tiempo pero en el tiempo que habia pasado con él se habia divertido mucho hablando con él de todo y de nada. Soujiro desde el asiento de conductor habia notado que el ki de Kenshin se acercaba y quería que Kaoru entrase al auto 'Rayos! ES ÉL OTRA VEZ!' pensó.  
  
Kaoru sonrió y sacudió su mano al aire diciendo "Hola Kenshin!" Kenshin se paró frente a ella intentando respirar 'No puedo creer que corrí desde la facultad de ciencias hasta acá, creo que hice un tiempo record!' y dijo educadamente "Hola Kaoru-dono!" Kaoru preguntó "Como haz estado?" 'Mal sin ti pero he sobrevivido.' Pensó y respondió "Bien bien y tu? Como te fue en el examen de historia de gozaru ka?" Kaoru se sonrojó 'Creo que porque me ayudaste voy a sacar un 20/20!' "Muy bien! Después de que me explicaste todo lo que tenia que saber creo que voy a sacar una muy buena nota! Gracias de nuevo!" Kenshin sacudió su mano y dijo "No hay de que!".  
  
"ehem!" se escuchó desde el auto, Misao habia visto la escena y salió del carro. Kaoru reaccionó y la presento "Ah... esta es mi mejor amiga Misao Makimachi. Misao, este es Kenshin Himura." Misao extendió su mano y sacudió la de Kenshin los dos diciendo "Es un placer Himura!" "Mucho gusto de gozaru na.". La persona dentro del auto salió y dijo "Himura." Kenshin lo miró y dijo "Buenas tardes Seta-san.". Soujiro solo movió la cabeza y rápidamente se volteó hacia Kaoru "Kaoru-chan creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que ir a recoger a Yahiko." Kaoru dijo "Si ok!" y miró a Kenshin "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Kenshin, me tengo que ir adiós!" y entraron todos al auto. Kenshin se despidió y sacudió su mano mientras el carro se alejaba poco a poco de su vista.  
  
'Ese Seta. Tratando de alejarla de mí.' "Oi Kenshin!" se volteó, Sano y Aoshi estaba caminando hacia su dirección "Con que despidiéndote de Jou-chan eh?" Kenshin no respondió solo dijo "Aoshi que piensas hacer este fin de semana?" Aoshi lo miró por un momento y dijo "Tengo planes con alguien." Sano sonrió traviesamente y dijo "Con que nuestro gran y frió Aoshi tiene una cita!!!" Aoshi lo miró serio y dijo "No es de tu incumbencia Tori-atama." Sano se enojó y dijo "NO ME LLAMES CABESA DE GAYO!!" Aoshi solo hizo un "pjjj..." y comenzó a decirle a Kenshin "Yo tambien tengo una cita con alguien. Y dime quien es la afortunada chica?" Sano escuchaba atentamente y preguntó "Acaso una de tus grandes admiradoras?!?" Aoshi dijo simplemente "No, es una chica diferente a esas otras su nombre es Misao Makimachi."  
  
'Makimachi?' pensó Kenshin.  
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////FLASHBACK//////////////////////////////////  
  
Kenshin en su computadora hablando con Tanuki-chan.  
  
Kenshin: Una cita doble?  
  
Tanuki-chan: Sip, mi amiga va a ir también al parque este sabado y yo le conté que iba contigo así que me propuso una cita doble! No te importa verdad!?  
  
Kenshin: No, no para nada. Y dime como se llama tu amiga?  
  
Tanuki-chan: Misao Makimachi, es del equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria.  
  
//////////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASHBACK//////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
"Misao Makimachi dices?" preguntó Kenshin.  
  
"Si, ella es del equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria." dijo Aoshi.  
  
"Es decir una de esas chiquillas flacuchas con poco pecho y piernas flacas como dos palos?!" interrumpió Sano. Aoshi lo miró con mala cara y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
"No hables mal de ella!" dijo furioso.  
  
"Ok ok pero ya bájame!!" Sano cayó a tierra "Oye estas muy sensible últimamente."  
  
Kenshin estaba pensando 'Con que Aoshi va a estar vaya creo que debo decírselo ^^u' "Oye Aoshi, Misao no te habló que iba air con otra pareja ya sabes como en una cita doble?"  
  
Aoshi, sorprendido respondió "Pues el otro día me dijo que planeaba ir con una amiga y su pareja, como lo sabes Himura?"   
  
"Es que yo soy el de la otra cita. La chica con la que voy a salir me dijo que habia invitado a Misao Makimachi con su pareja para estar en una cita doble con nosotros. Y creo que vamos a ser tú y yo!"dijo Kenshin sonriendo.  
  
"Vaya me parece que tienes razón Himura." Añadió simplemente Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin preguntó "Oye, y Misao no habló de su amiga? Como su nombre o algo?" 'Tengo la impresión de que...'  
  
"Si, me dijo que su nombre era Kaoru Kamiya. Acaso no es la chica de quien estas buscando información?"  
  
Kenshin estaba en las nubes 'Voy a tener una cita con Kaoru!!'  
  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////// Mientras tanto en el auto de Soujiro/////////////////////////////////  
  
  
Después de haber molestado bastante a Kaoru acerca de Kenshin, habían llegado a su casa y Soujiro estaba llevando a Misao a la suya cuando...  
  
"Una cita doble dices?" preguntó sorprendido.  
  
"Sip, Kao-chan con su pareja y yo con mi Aoshi-sama! Vamos a ir al la feria mañana en la tarde! VA A SER TAN EMOCIONANTE!!" dijo Misao alegremente.  
  
Soujiro solo dijo "Estoy seguro que sí Misao-chan." Y pensó 'Con que una cita doble mañana en la feria en la tarde eh? Me aseguraré de que ese tal tipo no toque a Kaoru!' 


	10. Carrusel y confesiones

A/N: Hola a todos y gracias por los comentarios de el ultimo capítulo, me agrada mucho que les haya gustado y perdónenme si no tuve tiempo para agradecerles personalmente ^___^,!  
OK KAWAII-NESS TOTAL PARA ESTE CAPITULO!! SI QUERIAN WAFF AQUÍ TIENEN!! Y DISFRÚTENLO!!!!  
/conciencia/  
"dialogo"  
'pensamientos'  
(yo)  
**recuerdos**  
  
  
  
Capítulo 9: Carrusel y confesiones (interesante el título ne?)  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
El sábado en casa de Misao...  
  
  
"Kaoru chan si no te apresuras Aoshi-sama llegará en cualquier momento y si no estas lista NUNCA te lo voy a perdonar!!" gritó Misao abriendo la puerta de la alcoba de Kaoru.  
  
"Misao solo un minuto y estaré lista!" Kaoru estaba más espectacular que nunca, tenía puesto una falda de cuero negro, y cuna camisa de cuello de tortuga roja que destacaba su blancura, tenía unas botas medio altas marrones oscuras y estaba peinada con su pañuelo favorito azul marino.  
  
Misao suspiró "Pero si ya estas suficientemente impactante que más te podrías poner?!" preguntó frustrada. Misao estaba vestida con unos bleu jeans azules claros con pata de elefante, una camisa sin mangas anaranjada con un logo de Nike en el centro (Just do it!), tenía su chaqueta verde oscura y unos tenis. Kaoru siempre decía que Misao tenía la forma más genial y cómoda de vestir, mientras que ella se vestía demasiado elegante para las ocasiones como ésta 'Como envidio su buen gusto!' pensaba.  
  
Kaoru dijo "Solo una cosita más." buscó en sus joyas y encontró lo que estaba buscando, su anillo de la suerte "Ya estoy lista!!" gritó triunfalmente, Misao volvió a suspirar y se quejó "Te tardaste más de lo normal Kaoru! Estas muy nerviosa!!" le guiñó del ojo y Kaoru bajó la mirada apenada. Tomó su chaqueta y sonó el timbre Misao corrió a la velocidad de la luz para abrir la puerta. Kaoru estaba bajando las escaleras y Misao gritó de alegría "Aoshi-sama que bueno que llegaste!! Hola Himura, por favor pasen a la sala." Misao los acomodó en la sala en donde se sentaron.  
  
Misao  
  
Bajé las escaleras tres escalones por salto, cuando llegué a la puerta la abrí inmediatamente y ahí estaba, vestido con unos bleu jeans oscuros, una camisa de botones verde viña y una chaqueta, el hombre de mis sueños, el mas guapo, atractivo chico de TODA la secundaria, el chico que habia cautivado mi corazón: Aoshi Shinomori (fans: AWW~!). Lo miré intensamente olvidando que Himura estaba ahí también y el rompió el silencio "Hola Misao." Dijo simplemente yo respondí con un grito y un salto "Aoshi-sama que bueno que llegaste!!" y agregué viendo a Himura detrás de él "Hola Himura, por favor pasen a la sala." Pero Aoshi no solo dejó pasar a Himura y se quedó mirándome un rato luego me di cuenta que tenía algo en su espalda, o mejor dicho "escondido" tras su espalda. Cuando pregunté que era, él sacó una rosa blanca y me la ofreció con una tierna sonrisa.(Necesito un equipo de enfermeros para recoger a las desmayadas!!) Yo me estaba derritiendo!! Luego de mirar con encanto el brillo de sus ojos dije lo único que vino a mi mente A-Arigatou....Aoshi." y me sonrojé mientras el decía "Es un placer Misao!". Caminamos hasta la sala en donde Himura veía algunas fotos de mi familia y yo olvidándome del mundo comencé a charlar con Aoshi de todo y de nada.  
  
Aoshi  
  
Estábamos afuera y Himura no dejaba de presionarme diciéndome que tocar el timbre, yo, aunque no lo dije, estaba muy nervioso. Acumulé todo el valor que tenía y lo toqué, en un instante se escucharon ruidos fuertes de pisadas o serán 'Saltos?!' y abrió la puerta la mas hermosa y bella chica que había visto en toda mi vida, es cierto que ella ya era hermosa con el uniforme de la secundaria, pero aún así estaba mas esplendorosa que nunca! Por un momento nuestros ojos no dejaron de verse intensamente pero después de haber sentido que Himura estaba un poco impaciente por entrar, decidí interrumpir nuestro momento 'ARG!!' pensé diciendo dulcemente "Hola Misao."  
Ella sonrió y respondió "Aoshi-sama que bueno que llegaste!!" y eso me llegó a lo mas profundo de mi corazón 'Vaya me estaba esperando, con razón se escucharon esos saltos en las escaleras!'. Nos invitó a pasar a la sala pero no quise, quería tener un momento de privacía con ella, y seguía sosteniendo la rosa tras mi espalda. Misao notó que estaba escondiendo algo y me preguntó curiosa "Que tienes detrás Aoshi-sama?" yo solo pude tenderle la rosa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes lo había visto y después de un rato, sus mejillas se coloraron y yo casi también me sonrojo ella dijo "A-Arigatou...Aoshi." 'Sin el sama!' yo solo pude responder "Es un placer Misao!" Y le sonreí lo mejor que pude mientras me llevaba a la sala en donde comenzamos a platicar.   
  
Kenshin  
  
Kenshin estaba más nervioso que nunca 'Porque estoy tan nervioso? NI que fuese la primera vez que salgo con una chica!' /Si tienes razón, es la segunda!/ dijo su conciencia 'Ya cállate!! Haz estado molestándome desde que salimos de la casa por favor no ves que estoy suficientemente nervioso!!' /Si si ya lo sé pero yo también estoy nervioso, no olvides que yo soy él que te tiene que aconsejar en momentos como: cuando la vas a besar o tomarle la mano.../ Kenshin se sonrojó 'Pero ya aun si es por buena razón, me estas poniendo más...ner...vioso...' el sistema de pensamiento de Kenshin hizo cortocircuito al ver a Kaoru bajar las escaleras, parecía un ángel bajando del cielo, luego de un momento de estar cautivado por la incomparable belleza de Kaoru, su conciencia gritó /DI ALGO! NO TE QUEDES AHÍ BABEANDOTE ENCIMA!!/ Kenshin reaccionó "H-hola Kaoru...dono..." entrecortó el 'dono'.  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kaoru estaba bajando las escaleras y al final vio el hombre más apuesto que haya visto en su vida (aquí viene la descripción de Kenshin ^^!!!) Tenía puesto un pantalón negro con una correa marrón oscura, una camisa azul marina que destacaba los colores de sus ojos y de su cabello, que como siempre estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo pero esta ves alta, tenía puesto una corbata roja como su cabello y una chaqueta negra que combinaba con su pantalón. 'Parece un sueño!!' pensó Kaoru . Finalmente llegó al final de la escalera y escuchó a Kenshin decir "H-hola... Kaoru...dono.." Kaoru sonrió un poco apenada y respondió "Hola Kenshin." Después de unos minutos de silencio Kenshin se armó de valor y dijo "Te ves muy bonita esta noche..." y sonrió nervioso, Kaoru se sonrojó y dijo "G-gracias tú también te ves muy bien..." y le sonrió apenada. Se quedaron así por una rato y Misao interrumpió "Bueno se van a quedar ahí o vienen con nosotros al parque!" Kaoru y Kenshin se pusieron como dos tomates y enseguida se fueron al parque (perdón por no haber descrito una escena en el auto pero creo q prefieren el parque ne?)  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
En el parque...  
  
Misao estaba muy emocionada, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrastró (literalmente) a Aoshi a casi todos los juegos pero Kaoru intentó calmarla. Kaoru y Kenshin caminaban detrás de Misao y Aoshi, Misao reía fuertemente mientras tomaba el brazo de Aoshi (^.^) Kaoru pensaba 'Ojalá tuviese el valor de tomarlo así!'. Kenshin por su parte 'Ojalá me atreviese a tomar su mano...' y miraba deseante la mano de Kaoru que de vez en cuando rozaba la suya, Kaoru notó su ausencia y preguntó "Kenshin por que estás tan callado?" y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que lo hace derretir. Él respondió "Nada Kaoru, solo pensando." /pensando en ti querrás decir!/ 'Shhh!! Cállate!' e intentando cambiar el tema dijo "Quieres comer algo Kaoru? Vi un puesto de algodón e azúcar!" y sonreí cuando sus ojos se iluminaron con ganas de probar 'Puedo ver todo lo que siente por sus ojos...' Kaoru gritó animada a Misao "Oigan!!" Se voltearon "Quieren comer algodón de azúcar?!" Misao saltó de alegría y le dijo a Aoshi "Hace tiempo que no cómo eso vamos Aoshi!" y lo jaló hacia la otra pareja.  
  
Inconscientemente, Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin y lo llevó hacia el puesto (^.^). Kaoru llegó y pidió uno, iba a buscar con que pagar pero Kenshin tomó su mano y gentilmente dijo "No te preocupes, yo invito." Kaoru se sonrojó y le agradeció, Aoshi hizo el mismo gesto de galantería con Misao quien, al igual que Kaoru, se sonrojó. Se fueron a sentar en unos bancos y Kaoru tomó un poco de su algodón con sus dedos y le sonrió a Kenshin diciendo "Abre la boca!" Kenshin se sonrojó por la escena y abrió la boca dejándose ser alimentado por Kaoru (^.^) y saboreando el momento. Misao seguía charlando con Aoshi y riendo.  
  
Después de eso Misao caminaba brazo con brazo con Aoshi a quién no le parecía molestarle en lo absoluto! Y de repente algo, o alguien llamó su atención "Vengan venga a ganar un premio!! Si le pegando al blanco del medio recibirán un premio!" Los ojos de Misao se posaron sobre un oso de felpa que tenía un corazón diciendo "Te quiero!", se animó y corrió hacia la tienda pidió una oportunidad y lanzó la pelota pero lo llegó a pegarle al blanco, Misao suspiró, Aoshi notó su decepción y le preguntó en el oído "Cual es el que quieres?" Misao apuntó a el osito con el corazón y Aoshi con mirada decidida pidió una bola. Apuntó y lanzó el hombre gritó "JUSTO EN EL BLANCO! FELICIDADES! CUAL QUIERE?" Aoshi miró hacia el osito y dijo "El osito con el corazón por favor." El hombre se lo dio y Aoshi se lo tendió a Misao "Aquí tienes Misao, es para ti." Y le sonrió dulcemente. Misao estaba en las nubes, no solo le había traído una rosa, sino que también le ganó un oso de felpa con un corazón.( AWWW~!!)  
  
Kaoru se rió por la expresión de Misao y le susurró a Kenshin "Vaya Aoshi es todo un galán!" Kenshin se sintió un poco afligido por el comentario, aunque sabía que era una broma pero aun así decidió hacer algo para demostrarle a Kaoru cual galán le era, y se percató de un carrusel. Kenshin se volteó hacia Kaoru y le dijo "Vamos a el carrusel Kaoru!" ella sonrió felizmente 'No dijo el dono!' y él aprovechó el momento para esta vez tomar su mano y llevarla hacia el carrusel, Kaoru se sentía mas feliz que nunca 'Estoy con Kenshin y vamos a un carrusel! Esto no puede ser mejor! Es casi como....' Imágenes de su pasado aparecieron (Ahora??) **Ese día era como éste... todo cambió...y juré no volver a cometer ese error!** Kaoru dejó de caminar y Kenshin volteó a verla "Kaoru que pasa?" Kaoru despertó de su sueño 'No quiero preocuparlo...' /pero tú juraste lo juraste! Juraste no volver a acercárteles!/ 'Pe-pero él es... diferente... nunca se atrevería a hacer algo que me hiciera daño...yo...' /confías en él verdad?/ 'si' respondió "N-nada...Kenshin vamos a ver el carrusel si?" pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, Kenshin lo podía ver 'Porque está triste?' y caminaron hasta que llegaron al carrusel, Kenshin le rogó al hombre que se pudieran subir, este hizo una excepción para la pareja.  
  
Se sentaron en los caballos y comenzaron a dar vueltas como dos niños, Kenshin en eso tomó la mano de Kaoru y la miró intensamente, ésta se sonrojó y Kenshin dijo suavemente "Kaoru... gracias..." Kaoru sobresaltó "Nunca me había sentido tan feliz con alguien... y..." buscó algo en su bolsillo, una pequeña caja negra, el corazón de Kaoru latía mas y mas fuerte Kenshin siguió "quisiera...darte esto." Y abrió la caja para revelar un collar de plata con una piedra que parecía 'un zafiro...' estaba formado como un corazón 'seguro debió costarle mucho!' Kaoru miró a Kenshin que estaba rojo como su cabello y dijo "Pero...Kenshin no puedo..." Kenshin negó con la cabeza y dijo "por favor acéptalo... como recuerdo de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!" Kaoru aceptó con la cabeza y miró de nuevo el zafiro Kenshin lo tomó y se lo puso alrededor del cuello Kaoru se puso aún mas roja.  
  
El carrusel se detuvo y Kenshin extendió una mano para que Kaoru pudiese bajar ,esta la tomó pero cayó en los brazos de Kenshin, este la tomaba por su delicada cintura y los brazos de Kaoru estaban alrededor de su cuello. Por un momento se quedaron así y llegaron Misao y Aoshi, Misao dijo "Kaoru, Himura vamos a la rueda!" y apuntó a la gran rueda luminosa en el centro del parque, Kaoru animada tomó a Misao por el brazo y comenzaron a reír recordando su niñez y hablando de sus caballeros con armadura. Mientras tanto, Aoshi y Kenshin las seguían por detrás Aoshi preguntó "Todavía no le haz dicho?" Kenshin sorprendido por la pregunta pensó y respondió "No todavía no y que tal tú? Después de lo del oso y la rosa creo que ya estas listo!" Aoshi se sonrojó levemente y respondió "No, todavía no..." Kenshin sin querer saber mas y respetando la decisión de su amigo solo dijo "Yo, creo que lo haré si el momento es adecuado..." y siguieron caminando.  
  
Una figura sombría miraba a las parejas acercándose a la rueda "Con que era cierto!" miró con rabia a Kenshin y dijo golpeando una pared "Himura Kenshin, no tendré piedad!" Y los siguió...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
AHAAHHAHAHAHHAHHAAH LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO Y EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ GENIAL LO PROMETO, PRONTO TERMINARE "Kenshin no puede mentir" y comencé un pequeño 'yo no sé que' que esta en humor se llama "Lo que nunca dirían!" espero me dejen unos comentarios y hasta la próxima!!  
  
***White plum*** 


	11. Ayuda

LLAMADO DE AUXILIO PARA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUXILIO!! GENTE, ME DA PENA DECIRLO PERO......................ME HE QUEDADO TRANCADA! SIP, ASÍ COMO LO ESCUCHAN! NO TENGO NI IDEA DE LO QUE VOY A HACER, ES MAS, AYER CUANDO VOLVÍ A LEER MI CAPITULO ME DIJE "GABY, QUE CARRISO HACE SOUJIRO EN PLENA CITA?! AHORITA VAN A SUBIR A LA RUEDA Y SOUJIRO SE VA A QUEDAR PERPLEJO VIENDO COMO KAORU Y KENSHIN SUBEN SOLOS?? NO LO CREO!!!"  
  
ARG!!! LO HICE PA HACER LA HISTORIA MAS INTERESANTE, PERO CREO Q HICE UN ERROR! POR ESO................ NECESITO DE MIS AMADOS Y MUY NECESITADOS LECTORES PARA QUE ME MUESTREN UNA BUENAS IEAS JUGOSAS PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA!! Por fis?? ^^  
  
Bueno ya les voy diciendo que el capítulo que viene TIENE que ser dramático!! Para que vean un poco de lo que se trata! Y también, (lo siento mucho) TIENE Q TERMINAR MAL!!! (lectores hacen "buuuuuuuuuuuuu!!") si ya lo sé, pero déjenme decirles que aunque yo misma sea una 100% amante del WAFF y de todo lo cuchi y romántico, tengo que hacer que la historia sea interesante, y eso solo lo puedo lograr si algo malo pasa entre las parejas. Si no quieren ayudar lo entiendo, pero aun así me serían muy útiles sus comentarios y sus opiniones.  
  
Perdónenme por tener que ser tan mala de vez en cuando pero acaso no es gratificante cuando leen capítulos extremadamente cuchis y se dicen "Valió la pena esperar..."  
  
Pues eso mismo se los prometo con todo lo que tengo y juro que les compensaré esto, pero tengo q hacerlo. Ya he pensado en el comienzo del próximo capítulo pero tengo problemas con integrar a Sou-chan (el maluco) y pensaba detenerlo gracias a Sano que piensan??  
  
POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!!  
  
  
  
***White plum*** 


	12. Secretos del pasado

A/N: GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODIIIIIIIIITOS Y EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS A MAKIMASHI MISAO FUTURA DE Shinomori, SIN TI NO HUBIESE PODIDO SEGUIR CON EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA. LES DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN MANDAR SUS SUGERENCIAS, ENSERIO USTEDES ME HACEN FELIZ ^______________________^!!!  
Este capítulo es especialmente largo!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 10: Secretos del pasado...  
  
  
  
  
Caminando a la rueda de la fortuna, Kenshin y Kaoru comenzaron a hablar de casi todo lo que se les ocurría, Misao y Aoshi decidieron ir a una tiendas antes de montarse en la rueda. Kenshin le tendió la mano caballerosamente a Kaoru para que se subiera, esta la aceptó generosamente sonriéndole. Cuando estaban subiendo Kenshin le preguntó "Oye Kaoru-dono dime algo." Kaoru volteó a verlo y dijo "Si que pasa?" Kenshin terminó preguntando "Porque todavía no me haz preguntado como supe que eras tú la chica del chat?" A Kaoru se le había olvidado por completo y sonriente le respondió "Pues, no lo sé, es que tuve un presentimiento desde que te conocí en el gimnasio, presentí que te conocía desde antes de eso! Es difícil de explicar pero de alguna forma sabía que tú eras ese chico que conocí durante las vacaciones Kenshin!" Kenshin quedó un poco confundido claro él también había sentido que conocía a Kaoru desde antes de verla por primera vez, pero aún así no lo pudo descifrar.  
  
  
Por un momento quedaron callados, Kaoru miraba a través de la ventanilla, la noche era hermosa, la luna brillaba y las estrellas parecían estar mas brillantes que nunca, las luces de la ciudad se veían como un sueño. Kenshin no veía el paisaje, se quedó observando la cara de Kaoru iluminada por la luz de luna, sus ojo estaban perdidos entre la realidad y el sueño, solo la imagen de Kaoru parecía importar en ese momento 'Nunca... me he sentido así... Sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro...' se fue poco a poco acercando a ella, y lentamente puso su mano sobre la suya, Kaoru al sentir el calor de su mano volteó y lo miró confundida pero a la vez alegre (si eso es posible) notó que Kenshin estaba un poco rojo. Kenshin apretó suavemente su mano sobre la de Kaoru tomándola como un pétalo de rosa delicado, ésta se sonrojó profundamente, claro que él ya le había tomado la mano, pero esta vez era diferente, era con mas deseo y sentía que nunca la iba a dejar ir.  
  
  
Kenshin la miró a los ojos, amor brillando por doquier en sus pensamientos, se sonrojó levemente y finalmente decidió dar el primer paso. Se acercó mas hacia Kaoru, sus labios a solo centímetros de distancia, y dijo dulcemente "Kaoru... yo quiero decirte que tú me..." 'No puedo!!! Pero tengo que!' pensó asustado y nervioso Kaoru sentía su nerviosidad y puso una mano encima de la suya, acercándose más y más a él. Kenshin se sintió aliviado por ese gesto y escuchó a Kaoru decir "Si? Kenshin?", controló el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla fiera y apasionadamente y dijo casi en un susurro "Q-Quiero decirte...que tú me... tú...me gu-gusta..." la ultima parte casi no se podía escuchar y Kaoru preguntó "Disculpa no entendí..." Kenshin volvió a decirlo más fuerte 'Vaya que es difícil!!' /Es que estas fuera de forma!/ "Kaoru, tú me gustas mucho!" dijo finalmente Kaoru quedó perpleja grabando cada palabra en su memoria, Kenshin bajó la mirada apenado y triste por no escucharla decir nada al respecto. Kaoru despertó y apenada bajó la cabeza para ver a Kenshin, éste captó su mirada y ella dijo dulcemente "Yo también...es decir... tú también me gustas...Kenshin!" y sonrió apenada, al mirada de Kenshin se iluminó como la estrellas de esa noche.  
  
  
Nervioso, Kenshin se acercó poco a poco a Kaoru, sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta que la pasión tomó su curso sobre el momento y sus labios se conectaron, moldeándose los unos en los otros como dos gotas de agua unidas, sus labios estaban hechos para cada uno de ellos, sus corazones latían rápidamente, el momento fue mágico. Kaoru nunca había sentido tanta calidez en su vida, saborear los labios de esa persona especial, eso ella nunca lo había sentido de esta forma. Kenshin era suave, gentil y adorador en el beso, hacía movimientos suaves para no apresurarse, era romántico, sus almas se conectaron en ese íntimo instante. Kenshin no podía describir lo que sentía, Kaoru sola lo envenenaba, lo seducía y lo domaba como si el fuese su esclavo, ella cautivaba su corazón y le hacía sentir cosas que nadie nunca le hizo sentir, se sentía feliz, amado, y lo mas importante, se sentía... completo.  
  
  
EL dulce beso terminó y los dos amantes quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, cuanto tiempo pasó? Minutos, horas o una eternidad? Eso ya no importaba, la presencia del otro llenaba y completaba el alma del otro, ese solo instante duró pocos segundos en la realidad, para ellos duró toda una vida y más, mucho más. Siguieron así en el resto de la vuelta, manos agarradas en las del otro, ojos ni pestañeando, u una sonrisa invaluable en sus labios, estaban juntos y estaban felices.  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Misao y Aoshi subieron a la rueda después de Kenshin y Kaoru, Misao estaba cansada y no habló mucho como de costumbre, Aoshi se deleitaba por tener a Misao sentada a meros centímetros de él, viéndola cansada, puso un brazo alrededor de sus pequeños hombros y la guió a recostar su cabeza en sus hombros, abrazándola gentilmente, los dos cerraron los ojos sintiendo el calor del otro cerca de sus cuerpos. Misao estaba entre el sueño y la verdad, Aoshi solo acariciaba el cabello de Misao y olía su delicada fragancia que lo intoxicaba y rompía todas sus defensas, él estaba inmune ante la dulzura y el cariño de Misao, ella era especial, ella había podido derretir ese corazón frío y quieto que el había construido para protegerlo.  
  
Se quedaron en esa posición el resto de la vuelta, saboreando el momento de paz entre sus cuerpos y sintiendo el calor y el cariño alrededor de ellos cautivándolos y poco a poco consumiéndolos en un momento de confort íntimo y seguro.   
  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
  
Bajaron de la rueda, Kenshin sin pensarlo dos veces tomó al mano de Kaoru en la suya y le sonrió tiernamente, Kaoru hizo lo mismo pensando 'Lo he logrado, me siento segura cerca de él, como dije antes "él es diferente"' pensó. Su momento fue interrumpido por una figura sombría que pareció frente a ellos, Kenshin reconoció el ki 'Seta!' gritó en su mente, Kaoru al ver el rostro de la persona iluminada por los faros lo reconoció y preguntó confundida "Soujiro?". Soujiro tenía una cara seria y furiosa, no como la sonrisa que siempre llevaba puesta, levantó la mirada y viendo la conexión de manos y el collar de Kaoru, su ira estalló y gritó "Himura!! Suelta a Kaoru!" Kenshin lo miró seriamente sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de dulces violetas a dorados furiosos y dijo de un tono negro "Que haces aquí Seta?" Kaoru asustada y confundida se aferró al brazo de Kenshin, no quería que pelearan, después de todo eran Kenshin y Soujiro, dos personas a la que ella apreciaba enormemente.  
  
  
Soujiro caminó lentamente hacia la pareja, ira en los ojos una sonrisa malvada en sus labios y dijo peligrosamente "TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE ACERCARAS!" levantó un puño al aire para enfatizar sus palabras, Kenshin puso un brazo protector frente a Kaoru haciéndole gesto de no intervenir y de alejarse un poco, Kaoru hizo como él gestionó y caminó algunos pasos detrás de Kenshin. Soujiro volvió a hablar "Kaoru escúchame, debes venir conmigo él no es quién piensas que es!!" Kaoru sobresaltó ante tales palabras y miró a Kenshin con duda en sus ojos Kenshin no volteó a verla, en vez de eso miró a Soujiro y preguntó "De qué estas hablando Seta? Y que crees que haces aquí?!" Soujiro rió levemente y respondió "Te diré que hago aquí, he venido a llevarme a Kaoru! Tú no eres mas que un maldito que la quieres usar a tu placer!!" Kaoru gimió con sorpresa y preguntó a sí misma "u-usarme?" cortas imágenes fluyeron dentro de su cabeza. Ella con ese chico, ella en el piso con la ropa desgarrada, hombres tocándola y rompiendo su falda y camisa, ella gritando ayuda, ellos riendo tocándola en las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo... Kaoru levantó un brazo y se agarró la cabeza diciendo levemente "esas..imágenes..."  
  
  
Kenshin solo pudo sentir el sobresalto de Kaoru, mas no volteó a verla solo volvió a decir "Mientes!! Yo nunca le haría daño a Kaoru!" Kaoru levantó la mirada aún confundida, que pretexto tenía Soujiro para decir tal cosa de Kenshin y finalmente Soujiro acusó "LO SÉ TODO!! SÉ LO QUE LE HICISTE A TOMOE YUKISHIRO!! SÉ QUE LA EMBARAZASTE Y LUEGO LA DEJASTE SOLA EN KYOTO CUANDO VINISTE A VIVIR AQUÍ!! NO ERES MAS QUE UN DESGRACIADO Y UN BASTARDO!!" Kaoru sintió sus rodillas ceder pero pudo quedar parada 'Ken-Kenshin...' pensó, su mente llena de recuerdos y de imágenes de Kenshin. Kenshin sorprendido solo bajó la mirada pensando 'No... no puedo decirlo... K-Kaoru, lo siento...' Soujiro sonrió triunfante y se acercó hacia Kaoru diciendo "Kaoru por favor ven conmigo. Él solo te esta usando!" Kaoru miró a Kenshin gritando en su mente 'NO ES CIERTO!! NO ES CIERTO!! Kenshin DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!!' y luego preguntó "Kenshin? Dime...dime que no es cierto! ES MENTIRA!! MENTIRA!!!" su cabeza volaba frenéticamente mientras caía al suelo sollozando luego se levantó pesadamente y llegó cerca de Kenshin, Soujiro se paró en su lugar.  
  
  
Kaoru preguntó llevando su mano a su pecho "Kenshin dime que no es verdad! Kenshin!" la voz entrecortada lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro, Kenshin solo pensaba 'N-no puedo, Kaoru lo siento no puedo decírtelo...' y solo dijo "Lo siento tanto Kaoru..." Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás y se quitó el collar del zafiro, y gritó seriamente "Kenshin!" Kenshin levantó la mirada y vio que ella no estaba llorando más pero no se atrevía a verla a los ojos ella solo le lanzó el collar, él no lo atrapó y luego ella comenzó a gritar "C-COMO PUDISTE!! Y-YO...CONFIABA EN TI!! TÚ...ME MENTISTE! TE ODIO!!!" y SLAP ella lo había hecho le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a Kenshin que él se quedó en la posición del golpe, una lágrima solitaria transcurrió la mejilla de Kaoru mientras se volteaba. Kenshin solo pudo quedarse ahí, llevó su mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla, y se quedó viendo la figura de Kaoru irse lejos de él, su cerebro gritaba que él corriera tras ella, pero su corazón se lo impedía, sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el medio del pecho, no podía respirar ni moverse, solo podía sufrir. Tocó su mejilla que ahora estaba roja, la mejilla no le dolía, pero su corazón estaba destrozado, y apuñalado por las horribles palabras de Kaoru. Nunca se había sentido de tal forma.  
  
  
  
Su mundo se derrumbó, su luz se fue de su alma y todo acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "todo...acabó..." susurró luego una lágrima apareció bajando su rostro y cayendo al suelo, miró la pequeña gota caer sobre el zafiro que yacía en el suelo, Kenshin lo recogió y lo contempló por un último instante su color era profundo justo como los ojos de Kaoru 'Fue por eso que lo compré...' pensó antes de presionarlo en su mano y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Luego un gritó llamó su atención "Himura!!" era Misao, venía corriendo y Aoshi estaba detrás de ella, notó la amargura en la cara de Kenshin y un momento quedó silenciosa hasta que notó "Donde está Kaoru?" Kenshin solo dijo tristemente "Se fue." Aoshi llegó cerca de Misao y escuchó el tono melancólico de Kenshin éste siguió "Se fue con Seta." Misao pensó 'Sou-chan estaba aquí? Que pasó?' vio una lágrima caer de la oscura figura de Kenshin y se preguntó 'Esta....llorando??' estaba apunto de preguntar cuando Aoshi puso una mano sobre su hombro, ella volteó y Aoshi negó no la cabeza ella entendió. Kenshin comenzó a caminar y se despidió "Adiós. Me voy a mi casa." Caminó hacia la oscuridad.  
  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
En el auto de Soujiro....  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru seguía silenciosa, ni una lágrima había caído desde que dejaron el parque, Soujiro aunque estaba orgulloso de su plan no podía impedir sentirse mal por Kaoru después de todo ella estaba llorando 'Tendrá que superarlo' pensó y luego dijo dulcemente "Kaoru, lo siento mucho..." Kaoru levantó la mirada y dijo "No... Soujiro... quisiera agradecerte... si no hubiese sido por ti, quién sabe que me hubiera pasado!" Soujiro volteó a verla y dijo "Segura que estas bien Kaoru?" El auto se detuvo en frente de la casa de Kaoru y esta dijo simplemente "Si. Gracias por traerme de vuelta." Soujiro solo dijo "No hay de que." Kaoru abrió la puerta pero Soujiro le dijo, antes de que saliera del auto "Kaoru, cuídate." Kaoru solo le sonrió tristemente y salió del auto.  
  
Entró a su casa y corrió directamente a su habitación ignorando los comentarios de su madre y de Yahiko. Se lanzó a la cama y lloró, como nunca antes había llorado y decía entre sollozos "Porqué? Porqué tiene que ser así?" La conciencia la interrumpió /Kaoru, no es tú culpa! Por favor no llores.../ pero ella lloró más y pensó 'TODOS SON IGUALES!! TODOS QUIEREN LO MISMO!!' /Eso no es cierto.../ 'SI SI LO ES!! KENSHIN ME MINTIÓ COMO LO HIZO TETSUO!!'  
  
  
  
*******************************FLASH BACK**************************  
  
  
  
Una Kaoru de 14 años en la escuela de Tokkaido con sus amigas "Entonces Tetsuo te invitó a salir! Que afortunada eres Kaoru!" Kaoru se sonrojó "Oh ya basta!" las amigas siguieron "pero si tienes la oportunidad de salir con el chico de tus sueños!" Kaoru sonrió "Si estoy muy feliz!"  
  
En un parque solitario...  
  
Tetsuo tomó la mano de Kaoru ésta se sonrojó. Se pararon y el dijo "Que hermosa eres!" y la besó , el beso fue suave al comienzo pero luego más y más apasionado, tanto que hizo que Kaoru cayera con Tetsuo encima de ella, tomó sus brazos y los puso sobre su cabeza, ella no tenia posibilidad de escapar. El beso se cortó y ella le dijo "Tetsuo, no...por favor..." El rió maléficamente tomó un pedazo de cuerda y ató las manos de Kaoru luego gritó "Chicos está lista!" Un grupo de muchachos aparecieron por detrás de los árboles y arbustos, eran 4 y eran muy grandes uno de ellos dijo "Trajiste una muy joven y linda Tet!" otro replicó "Me hubiese gustado mas desarrollada esta apenas cumple con lo necesario!" Tetsuo se rió y dijo peligrosamente "Si no la quieres más para mí!" y comenzó a tocar las piernas de Kaoru ésta gritó "BASTA!!" Tetsuo le puso una mano sobre su boca y dijo "Si gritas te juro que sufrirás mas de lo esperado!" Kaoru pánico los hombres se le acercaron y comenzaron a tocarla de todas partes, con una navaja uno de ellos le cortó la blusa y la dejó con su sostén al aire, comenzaron a tocar unos por arriba y otros por abajo, algunos la besaban y lamía otros se peleaban por tocarla, Tetsuo solo hacía lo que le plazca con el cuerpo de Kaoru.  
  
Ella estaba horrorizada y mordió a Tetsuo y gritó "YA BASTA DEJENME!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!" otro llegó a taparle la boca. La despojaron de su sostén y su ropa interior esta vez tocándola a fondo sin restricciones, Kaoru volvió a gritar pero uno de ellos la golpeó lo que la detuvo, por un momento, de cualquier forma de escapar. Luego se oyeron unos pasos acercándose. Unos guardias de seguridad habían escuchado los gritos de Kaoru y fueron a registrar, encontraron a 4 muchachos y un chica semi-desnuda en el suelo, también parecía inconsciente.  
  
Los muchachos fueron arrestados y Kaoru fue llevada al hospital, su padre decidió irse de Tokkaido y venir a vivir aquí.  
  
  
  
  
****************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*************************  
  
  
  
Kaoru gritó en su mente 'LOS ODIO!! LOS ABORRESCO!!'.  
  
  
Después de llorar por 2 horas, ella finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo, una última lágrima corrió por su figura y cayó sola en la cama.  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
En la habitación de Kenshin...  
  
  
  
  
"No pude decirlo! No puedo, Kaoru lo siento tanto...." Dijo tristemente mientras lágrimas acechaban sus ojos 'Tengo que hacerlo por Tomoe...' recuerdos pasaron por los ojos de Kenshin.  
  
  
Tomoe y él. Tomoe embarazada. Kiyosato Akira. Tomoe llorando. Él con un bebé en brazos. Él mudándose y viniendo a Tomoeda.  
  
  
"Tomoe... lo siento.... Kaoru... te amo.... lo siento tanto...."  
  
  
  
Y lloró en su cama hasta que el sueño se apoderó de su ser, un pensamiento en mente 'Kaoru...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Que angustiante ne? Kenshin será un bastardo como dice Soujiro? Podrá Kaoru seguir con su vida? Podrá Kenshin recuperar la confianza de Kaoru? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no olviden los reveiws.  
  
MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS CHAO!!!!  
  
  
***White plum*** 


	13. Una visita inesperada

A/N: Siento que el capítulo anterior haya sido tan fuerte, pero era necesario para la evolución de la historia, de acuerdo, muchos de ustedes tienen suposiciones muy válidas acerca de lo que Sou-chan le dijo a Ken, lo cual me parece muy bueno ^^!! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero les guste este capítulo.  
  
  
  
Capítulo12: Una visita inesperada.  
  
  
  
El resto del fin de semana pasó lentamente, Kaoru seguía encerrada en su habitación desde ya todo el día, eran las 5 de la tarde y no había comido nada en todo el día. Su madre tocaba a la puerta pero cuando preguntaba que le sucedía nadie le respondía, Kaoru no le abrió la puerta a nadie y se rehusaba a hablar o a comer cualquier cosa. Misao la había llamado varias veces a su celular, el cual estaba apagado, y la casa pero nunca respondía.   
  
Finalmente llamó a Aoshi preguntándole como estaba Kenshin, Aoshi le respondió que éste no había respondido a las llamadas telefónicas de nadie en todo el día, Hiko le había explicado a Aoshi que desde la noche anterior no salía de su cuarto ni comía nada, ni siquiera le respondía cuando le hablaba. Aoshi solo le dijo a Misao que no se preocupara y que de seguro los dos estarían bien el lunes. Misao no estaba convencida pero no podía hacer nada para calmar su angustia, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que todo se mejorara por si solo el lunes.  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Kaoru seguía recostada en su cama, los ojos hinchados de tantos sollozos, su cabello era un desastre, ella se sentía tan deprimida que ni siquiera su familia podía convencerla de salir de su cuarto 'Porque me siento tan mal?' se preguntó, ella sabía dentro de si que todo estaba bien, ella no había saldo herida ni nada por el estilo pero aun así su corazón estaba hecho mil pedazos y ella sabía porque 'en verdad quise decir lo que le dije, en verdad lo quiero...' su mente todavía no podía creerlo, ella estaba tan afligida y triste que no comía aunque tenía hambre. 'No puedo dejar de pensar en él...simplemente no puedo....'/Kaoru por favor deja de llorar, eso no sirve de nada.../ su conciencia le decía, ella respondía con su pequeña voz débil "no puedo..." su mente gritaba 'NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO!! NO-NO QUIERO OLVIDARLO!!' su conciencia volvió /Porque sigues lamentándote por algo sin importancia!/ 'No es algo sin importancia...yo...yo...no sé!' pero su conciencia sabía bien lo que sucedía.  
  
/Porque no puedes olvidarlo? Tienes que seguir con tu vida!/ Kaoru respondió "No puedo...." su mente sollozaba al igual que ella 'no sé porque pero lo que pasó me persigue, me siento mal..me siento sola...' /Kaoru como te sientes alrededor de Kenshin?/ Kaoru solo respondió 'no lo sé..........me siento, bien...feliz...y, completa...' /Kaoru, te das cuenta de lo que sucede? Te haz enamorado de Kenshin Himura!/ le gritaba su conciencia 'eso...no puede ser...yo... solo ....me agrada su compañía...' mintió ésta su conciencia siguió /Te estas mintiendo a ti misma! Aunque te duela tanto admitirlo, tienes que olvidarte de él!/ ella finalmente gritó "NO! NO QUIERO!" su conciencia gritó /PORQUE?? DILO YA KAORU!!! PORQUE NO PUEDES OLVIDAR A KENSHIN?!/ 'por..porque...' /DILO!!/ "PORQUE LO AMO!!" se qudó callada un momento y repitió "SI LO AMO! Y NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO, LO AMÉ DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE LO VI!! Yo ...lo amo...."  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
(Punto de vista de Hiko)  
  
  
'No ha salido...' pensó 'No escucho nada dentro' toqué la puerta y nadie respondió así que fui a buscar la llave de la puerta y la abrí, lo vi, estaba recostado en la cama, todavía con su ropa de ayer en la noche, 'Como he estado ocupado todo el día, y que Shinomori llamó para ver como estaba creo que es mejor hablar con él...' me acerqué a la cama y me senté en ella y dije como si nada hubiese pasado "Baka deshi levántate es hora del entrenamiento!" pero no respondió así que lo comencé a mover con mi mano, el se movió bruscamente y me dijo "déjame solo..." yo solo me puse furioso y lo volteé para verle la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y parecían sin vida, lo sacudí y le dije con cariño "Kenshin, que sucede?" al escuchar que lo llamé por su nombre el me miró a los ojos sorprendido y me dijo "nada..."  
  
'NADA?! SI CLARO Y YO SOY PENLOPE CRUZ!!' pensé luego le dije "No haz comido en todo el día, y Shinomori llamó para saber como estabas! Dime que sucedió anoche?" él intentó sentarse en su cama y miraba el piso fijamente y luego susurró "ella me odia Shishou... me odia... y no pude decírselo..." Hiko curioso preguntó "decirle que?" Kenshin de una voz monótona le contó lo que había pasado: como Soujiro Seta había descifrado el misterio de Tomoe y como Kaoru estaba pasmada y enfadada. Hiko miró serio como la expresión de Kenshin cambiaba cada vez que decía el nombre de Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
'Esta enamorado...' pensé luego le dije "Kenshin, no debes darte por vencido, al ver la forma en que hablas de esa tal Kamiya me doy cuenta de que la estimas mucho! Ese tonto de Seta solo sabe la mitad de la historia, pero tú debes contársela toda a Kamiya..." Kenshin me miró con sorpresa y luego sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse "no puedo..." dijo simplemente y luego continuó "no puedo violar la confianza de Tomoe, ella se metería en problemas si alguien más se enterase..." pero pensó 'yo..confío en Kaoru, pero ella no me creería...' Finalmente Hiko cedió, tomó la charola de comida que había dejado en el piso cerca de la puerta de Kenshin y se la puso sobre su escritorio diciendo "Come algo o te morirás de hambre." Y salió cerrando la puerta.  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
El lunes Misao intentó hacer que Kaoru le contara que había pasado, pero ella solo cambiaba el tema a cada rato o decía que tenía que ir a algún lugar, total que Misao decidió no hablar mas del asunto e intentaba subirle el ánimo pero parecía que nada haría que Kaoru estuviese de buen humor ese día.   
  
Decidí ir a ver a Himura para ver como estaba, al mismo tiempo encontré a Aoshi, Kaoru se había quedado en una de las clases, cuando llegué cerca de él noté que sus ojos parecían sin vida y miraba fijamente el suelo, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados como los de Kaoru. Lo saludé como de costumbre y el intentó sonreírme pero vi que apenas podía hablar. Tomé a Aoshi un momento y le pregunté "Esta muy deprimido, porque vino hoy si está tan deprimido?" Aoshi respondió "Hoy tenemos dos exámenes que presentar."   
  
Misao afirmó entendiendo y comentó "Kaoru también vino porque tenemos examen de matemáticas... (miró al suelo triste) ella también está muy deprimida...." Aoshi puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió tiernamente "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien ya lo verás!" intentó animarla, ella sonrió levemente y dijo "Pudiste averiguar que pasó?" Aoshi solo dijo "Pues sé que tiene que ver con Seta y Seijuro-san, el tío de Kenshin, me dijo que pareciera que Kaoru rechazó a Kenshin, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo." Misao inmediatamente replicó "Eso no puede ser!! Kaoru ese día estaba muy feliz con la compañía de Himura y mientras caminábamos me dijo que a ella le gustaba!! Eso debe ser mentira!"  
  
"Bueno, si no es eso entonces no sé que es. Haz intentado hablar con Kamiya?" Misao afirmó "Si, pero no he podido sacar nada de ella, cambia el tema y busca excusas para no hablar de eso, cuando menciono el nombre de Himura ella se pone muy triste como si fuese a llorar..." Aoshi dijo "Si es lo mismo con Kenshin, porqué no hablas con Seta, él debe saber que sucedió!" dijo un poco furioso, ella notó su tono y dijo "Me dijo que no sucedió nada, me contó que Kenshin hizo llorar a Kaoru y que esta se regresó con él a su casa." Aoshi pensó 'Seguro es mentira! Seta se trae algo entre manos!'  
  
"Oi Kenshin ya basta de estar deprimido vamos a jugar baloncesto!" gritó Sano animando a su amigo con una palmada en la espalda Kenshin solo dijo fríamente "no gracias Sano, no me siento con ganas de jugar." Sano volvió a golpearlo "Vamos no seas aguafiestas!" Kenshin estaba perdiendo la paciencia "dije que no gracias!" dijo mas fuerte, Sano siguió presionando "Vamos Kenshin!" Kenshin miró a Sano en los ojos, sus ojos se habían puesto dorados llenos de furia y gritó "COÑO SANO DEJAME EN PAZ!! NO VES QUE NO QUIERO IR!! SOLO VETE AL CARAJO Y DEJAME EN PAZ!!!" y con eso se marchó a paso firme al edificio sin importarle las miradas asustadas de la gente a su alrededor.  
  
Sano se quedó en su lugar todavía comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, Megumi corrió hacia él angustiada y preguntó "Estas bien? Que pasó? Porque Ken-san te gritó de esa manera?" Sano solo pudo decir "No lo sé pero algo le pasa, no ha sido el mismo desde esa cita con Jou-chan." Megumi sorprendida preguntó "Tuvo una cita con la chica Kamiya? Como sabes?" Sano respondió "Me contó un amigo que los vio en el parque el sábado con Aoshi." Megumi volvió a decir mientras tomaba su mano "Que piensas hacer?" Sano le apretó la mano gentilmente y dijo "Voy a hablar con esa tal Kamiya."  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
Misao le había dicho a Kaoru que iba a almorzar con Aoshi y la invitó a venir con ella, pero ésta sabiendo que Kenshin iba a estar presente solo le dijo que ella quería comer sola ese día. Misao sin presionar mas el tema solo dijo 'ok' y se fue.  
  
'Vaya, ni siquiera tengo hambre' pensó mientras jugaba un poco con su comida sin haber probado un bocado, cuando...  
  
"Eres tú Kaoru Kamiya?" preguntó una voz Kaoru levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y pudo distinguir que se trataba de uno de los chicos mas populares de la secundaria, Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
Ella respondió levemente al recordarse que él también era amigo de Kenshin "S-si soy yo. Que quieres?" Sano se acercó a ella y se sentó cerca de ella, las chicas de las otras mesas viendo con celos el gesto de Sano. "Quiero hablar contigo acerca de un amigo mío..." Kaoru lo interrumpió "Kenshin..." suspiró Sano se dio cuenta de la forma en que decía el nombre 'parece triste...' pensó viendo sus ojos azules tristes y dijo "si, de él es de quien quiero hablar." Kaoru lo interrumpió de nuevo "Que quieres hablar acerca de él?"  
  
Sano la miró por un momento y confesó "Sé que tuviste una cita con él el sábado." Se dio cuenta que ella retuvo su aliento pero no dijo nada y él siguió "Un amigo los vio con Aoshi y Misao en el parque, y él me dijo..." ella seguía callada y él siguió "El ha estado medio deprimido desde ese día y quiero saber que sucedió..." Kaoru dejó de respirar 'esta deprimido??' y preguntó sorprendida "él...está deprimido?" Sano viendo su reacción le contó "Hace un rato me gritó, parecía muy enfadado y a la vez estaba muy callado y triste..." Kaoru miró con asombro imaginándose a Kenshin en ese estado de ánimo.  
  
"Jou-chan, por favor tienes que decirme que sucedió, algunos dicen que tú fuiste la causa pero ahora que veo bien tú no pareces esa clase de persona, y me parece que tú estas tan afectada como Kenshin!" Kaoru se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido y le agradeció luego respondió "Te lo diré..." Sano la miró atentamente como si lágrimas iban a caer en cualquier momento de sus ojos.  
  
Kaoru le contó a Sano toda la historia parando de vez en cuando con un leve /sniff/ e intentando guardar sus lágrimas. Sano al escuchar lo que había dicho Soujiro gritó en su mente 'ESE TARADO, MALDITO, DESGRACIADO, COMO SE ATREVE!!!' Kaoru siguió con el cuento y terminó con una expresión de dolor en su cara, Sano sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó pero no era un abrazo de amantes, era mas bien un abrazo fraternal, Kaoru se dejó abrazar por sano y dijo "arigatou Sano" el respondió "no hay de que Jou-chan" se quedaron así por un momento, olvidándose de las miradas de fanáticas furiosas. Se separaron y él dijo suavemente "No creo en lo que dijo Seta esa noche, pero estoy seguro de que si Kenshin fuese de esa manera entonces él no estaría tan triste por lo que sucedió." Kaoru podía aceptar eso como una señal de que en realidad lo que había dicho Soujiro era mentira, pero aun así Sou-chan era su amigo y él siempre a querido lo mejor para ella.  
  
Ella respondió "Aun así no creo que Soujiro haya mentido, él es mi amigo, y confió en él..." antes de que terminara Sano le dijo "comprendo...bueno me tengo que ir, espero que todo se mejore..." se levantó y comenzó a caminar pudo escuchar un leve 'arigatou' de parte de Kaoru y se alejó.  
  
El resto de la tarde Kenshin se alejó del grupo con el pretexto de querer estar solo así que Sano no pudo encontrarlo.  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
  
"Moshi moshi, por favor deseo hablar con la señorita Yukishiro Tomoe." Habló Hiko por el teléfono.  
  
"Si, buenas tardes quien le digo que la busca?" preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.  
  
"Hiko Seijuro." Respondió "Un momento por favor."  
  
"Si, habla Tomoe, buenas tardes Seijuro-san, es bueno oír de usted después de tanto tiempo." Dijo la voz tranquila de Tomoe.  
  
"A mi también me da gusto poder hablar con usted Yukishiro-san. Pero quisiera pedirle un favor si no es mucha molestia." Dijo Hiko bien educadamente.  
  
"Si por supuesto que desea?" preguntó ésta.  
  
"Quisiera que por favor viniera a darnos una visita lo mas pronto posible."  
  
"Y puedo preguntar cual es la razón de tal apuro?"  
  
"Kenshin necesita tu ayuda, por favor no cuestiones mis razones solo ven lo mas rápido posible." Dijo Hiko preocupado.  
  
"Si de acuerdo veré que puedo hacer."  
  
"Arigatou Yukishiro-san." Y colgó   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y que tengan todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!!!  
  
NOS VEMOS!!  
  
***white plum*** 


	14. Reiko

A/N: Ya habrán adivinado que se trataba de Tomoe, no? bueno me preguntaron si Enishi iba a hacer parte de esta historia pero lo siento mucho pero no estará (en parte porque no tiene nada porque estar ahí, y por razones personales: no me gusta ese psicópata! ^_^;;;;;;;;) Bueno Tomoe no es mala ni nada por el estilo, y hace una parte vital de la historia (Me encanta el OVA ^________________________^ excepto por lo del romance K/T). también en este capítulo verán un poco que Hiko está fuera de su carácter -_-;;; pero eso se debe a que en realidad siendo la única familia de Kenken pues se ve muy afectado por el estado de Kenken (^-^ me encanta llamarlo así). Este capítulo se basa principalmente en Kenken y su estado de ánimo blablablabla….  
  
Vamos con el cap!  
Escribí este capítulo mientras escuchando un midi de Card Captor Sakura "Dreaming" YAY!!!! VIVA KK Y S/S ^_______________________________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 13: Reiko  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiko tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino rojo y dijo "Espero que no haya sido mucho problema para usted el poder venir tan rápidamente."  
  
La persona sentada al otro lado de la mesa del restaurante en donde estaban cenando solo le sonrió tristemente y dijo "No se preocupe por favor, pero quisiera saber porque soy requerida aquí." tomó su copa de vino y la bebió elegantemente.  
  
"Yukishiro-san esto se trata principalmente de Kenshin y de una chica, Kaoru Kamiya, verá Kenshin nunca me a revelado mucho acerca de su vida privada pero sé, que tuvo una cita el fin de semana pasado con esta chica Kamiya." Posó su copa esperando afirmación de Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe estaba muy feliz al escuchar que Kenshin había encontrado a alguien con quien estar y olvidarse de lo que sucedió entre ellos dos y dijo de un tono curioso. "Y él como lo tomó, es decir estaba feliz, entusiasmado?"  
  
Hiko sonrió un poco al recordar a Kenshin en ese día en particular, nunca había estado mas nervioso en su vida: estuvo el resto de la tarde buscando algo para ponerse, se bañó 3 veces y hasta tomó si permiso una de los perfumes de Hiko. Por supuesto éste lo notó oliendo el perfume. Finalmente dijo "Estaba bastante nervioso." Tomoe rió levemente imaginando un Kenshin corriendo en la casa buscando algo que ponerse. Pero Hiko interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo. "Pero eso no es todo, supe por algunos de sus compañeros que Kenshin le tenía mucho cariño a Kamiya, siempre lo podían ver buscándola y acompañándola a las clases." Tomoe solo dijo en un susurro "Parece que encontró a alguien que le interesa mucho."   
  
Hiko afirmó con la cabeza y dijo "Pero algo sucedió en la cita, Kenshin llegó a la casa bastante temprano, estaba muy callado, aunque intenté saber de él como había ido pero no respondió y se encerró en su habitación. Yukishiro-san, cuando pude entrar en su habitación él me contó que un tal Seta había, de alguna forma, averiguado acerca de Reiko, de lo que había pasado en Kyoto, no sé como pudo saberlo pero lo peor de todo fue que culpó a Kenshin y Kamiya lo rechazó."   
  
Tomoe estaba temblando de miedo 'Como supo eso? Nadie sabe lo que pasó excepto Hiko-san, Kenshin, yo y.... Kiyosato!' la conclusión gritó en su mente mientras exclamaba "Seguramente fue Akira!" Hiko afirmó con la cabeza, sus suposiciones eran las misma que las de Tomoe pero dijo "Yo también pensé en él pero de eso nos podemos ocupar después ahora lo importante es el estado de Kenshin. Tomoe-san él está enamorado de Kamiya, pero aún así decidió no revelar el secreto y ahora ella cree que él te usó."   
  
Tomó su mano, sus ojos suplicando "Tomoe-san, por el bien de Kenshin, debemos decirle la verdad a Kamiya, ella es lo más importante para Kenshin en este mundo, y sin ella él seguirá en este estado deprimente, por favor te pido que dejes que ella sepa." Tomoe un poco abrumada por la expresión de Hiko pensó 'Kenshin guardó el secreto aunque eso significaba perder a la persona a la que más quiere..... es hora de que le pague ese favor...' levantó una mirada confortante y dijo suavemente "No te preocupes Hiko, yo se lo diré." Hiko la miró con gratitud y dijo "Gracias." Siguieron comiendo su cena y hablando toda la noche.  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin estaba recostada en su cama, no le importaba que hora era ni que día era, había decidido no asistir al colegio a menos de que hubiese un examen que presentar, todo el día se la pasaba en su alcoba encerrado.  
  
Una pequeña figura subió las escaleras, acercándose al cuarto de Kenshin, llegó cerca de la puerta y tocó la puerta.  
  
Kenshin solo preguntó "Qué?" una pequeña voz preocupada y a la vez asustada dijo suavemente "Kenshin nii-san?" Kenshin despertó al ver una pequeña figura que había abierto la puerta, era una niña.  
  
"Reiko-chan?" dijo éste levantándose de su cama rápidamente, sorpresa en sus ojos.  
  
"Kenshin nii-san!" dijo la pequeña niña corriendo hacia la cama y arrojándose a los brazos de Kenshin.  
  
"En verdad eres tú! Reiko-chan!" dijo Kenshin un poco feliz olvidando su depresión, de alguna forma la presencia de la pequeña siempre llegaba a levantarle el ánimo. Y la abrazó fuerte y tiernamente Reiko puso sobre su cara una sonrisa gentil y dijo "Kenshin nii-san te extrañé tanto!"  
  
"Yo también "dijo simplemente mientras dejaba de abrazarla y exclamó "Cuanto haz crecido! Si es cierto que ya tienes 3 años!" Reiko sonrió orgullosa y dijo "Sip ya he crecido mucho, porque kaa-chan ha cuidado muy bien de mí!" Kenshin recordó y preguntó "Reiko-chan porque estas aquí? Y donde está tu kaa-san?" Reiko lo miró confundida y dijo "Acaso Hiko no te dijo? Vinimos porque él nos invitó! Kaa-chan salió a cenar con él, me dijeron que llegarían tarde y que tenían que discutir algo muy importante!"   
  
'Tomoe está aquí…' y dijo Reiko-chan te extrañé mucho también!" volviendo a abrazar a la pequeña niña, era idéntica a su madre, tenía ojos café oscuros pero llenos de inocencia y gentileza, piel blanca como la de su madre y es cabello largo marrón que estaba amarrado en dos colitas a los lados de su cabeza.   
  
Reiko comenzó a contarle de todo a Kenshin, desde su nueva casa, su gato y su madre, hasta sus amigos y toda la gente que la quería en Kyoto, siempre por supuesto agregando que lo extrañaba y preguntándole porque no había visitado desde su cumpleaños. Kenshin sonreía finalmente desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, la inocencia y gentileza de la pequeña Reiko lo consolaba y lo animaba mucho.  
  
Después de haber jugado mucho, Reiko se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kenshin, éste la llevó a su habitación y la arropó en las sábanas viéndola dormir pacíficamente, con una sonrisa en su cara Kenshin sonrió a la bella imagen de la pequeña pensando 'Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera ves, era tan pequeña.... la viva imagen de su madre pero aún mas bella y adorable...' escuchó un tierno sonido "ken...shin..." y sonrió 'Por ella fue que no lo dije, sino su vida se volvería un desastre... no puedo hacerle eso a ella.... Kaoru... espero me perdones....' y se acostó al lado de la pequeña que puso una mano sobre su camisa abrazándolo.  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
La lluvia caía tristemente sobre el pavimento como si las gotas fuesen mas pesada de lo normal, el ruido de la lluvia calmaba todo ruido a su alrededor, la calle solitaria la recibía con brazos abiertos y se dejaba llevar por su calmante aroma.  
  
  
'Tengo que hacerlo, por Kenshin, por todo lo que ha hecho por mi...' Tomoe estaba parada en la calle viendo en dirección de algo, su mirada brillaba con decisión mientras caminaba lentamente y subía los escalones de el patio de una casa, su paraguas mojado por la triste lluvia que caía esa  
tarde, se acercó a la puerta y suspiró "es tiempo...de enfrentarlo... Kamiya Kaoru...."  
  
  
Tocó el timbre y una mujer mayor abrió la puerta preguntando "Buenas tardes, que desea??"  
  
  
"He venido a hablar con la señorita Kaoru Kamiya, puedo pasar?" preguntó bien educadamente.  
  
  
La madre de Kaoru la miró y afirmó con la cabeza "Por favor pase adelante voy a llamar a Kaoru, por favor siéntase como en su casa." Y le abrió la puerta tomando su abrigo y paraguas y poniéndolo cerca de la entrada de la casa.  
  
  
"Muchas gracias" dijo levemente Tomoe entrando a la residencia Kamiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Espero les haya gustado muchísimas gracias por los reveiws, sé que este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la evolución de la relación entre los personajes pero aún así era necesario para la continuación de la historia.  
  
  
De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, me iré de vacaciones a Aruba (YAY!!!) a partir del 30 de diciembre así que si no tienen sus capítulos para esa fecha no se preocupen.  
Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sacar el próximo pronto, se los prometo.  
  
  
***White plum***  
  
NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!!! 


	15. Descubriendo la verdad

A/N: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SE LOS AGRADEZCO PROFUNDAMENTE ^_____________________^ BUENO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UNO QUE TODOS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO (jejeje ^-^) FINALMENTE TODO SERÁ CLARO PARA USTEDES Y PARA KAOKAO LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO KENKEN NO ESTARÁ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO (-__-)... BUENO NO LOS RETENGO MAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!  
  
JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
***white plum***  
  
P.S: ********* es el cambio de narrador ^ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 14 : Descubriendo la verdad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seguía en mi habitación después de una larga tarde de práctica que tuve que suspender por la lluvia 'lluvia... tan triste...' pensé mientras veía a través de la ventana empañada por el vapor, una gota a la que veía intensamente cayó por el peso de otras "lluvia.... odio la lluvia..." susurré y volví a lanzarme en mi cama viendo el techo que de repente me parecía interesante.  
  
Escuché que llamaban a la puerta, eso me despertó de mi sueño, parpadeé y moví mi cabeza en dirección de la puerta, traté de encontrar mi voz para responder, primero nada salió de mi boca y volvieron a tocar. Me senté y dije levemente "si?" mi madre entró se quedó parada en la entrada antes de decir "Alguien vino a visitarte Kaoru, dice que vino para hablar." Pensé 'quien será?' pero respondí "no quiero ver a nadie." Mi mamá insistió "Kaoru, parece que tiene que decirte algo importante..." sin esperar mi respuesta dijo "Voy a dejarla pasar, ponte algo y péinate." Y cerró la puerta al salir.  
  
Quería gritarle y decirle que no quería a nadie pero solo me levanté y me puse un suéter largo luego intenté verme mejor, en el espejo solo se reflejaban mis ojeras y mis ojos rojos por los llantos de esa mañana. Los ignoré y me peiné, luego volví a escuchar la puerta y dije "pase." La puerta se abrió revelando una hermosa mujer en un abrigo largo de cuero marrón, era mucho mas alta que yo, tenía la piel blanca y unos ojos negros como el carbón, de alguna forma se veían tristes.  
  
Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que nunca había visto a esta mujer en mi vida, parecía mayor que yo y tenía el pelo tan negro como sus ojos. 'Quien es?' me pregunté, la mujer se acercó a mi y se presentó "Mi nombre es Yukishiro Tomoe, usted debe ser Kamiya Kaoru, es un placer." No respondí inmediatamente pero cuando vi la seriedad de su mirada intenté recomponerme y dije "Es un placer Tomoe-san. Por favor siéntese." y le señalé una silla detrás de ella, la puso frente a mi y se sentó elegantemente 'Esta mujer no solo es hermosa sino refinada y misteriosa...' pensé y dije "Que se le ofrece, perdóneme pero no recuerdo haberla conocido en otra ocasión." Tomoe negó con la cabeza y dijo "No, no nos conocemos, y he venido a hablar con usted en nombre de un amigo mío, Kenshin Himura?"   
  
En ese instante reaccioné al oír su nombre y sentí que nueva lágrimas iban a caer pero las retuve, por alguna forma no podía permitirme mostrar debilidad, no frente a alguien como ella así que pregunté dudosa "q-que quiere decir? Acaso Kenshin la envió?" Tomoe respondió "No, vine por mi propia cuenta, Kaoru-san estas muy equivocada acerca de Himura-san, él no es como crees que es..." pero antes de que dijera nada mas la corté furia en mi voz mientras me levantaba "CON QUE SI EH?! PUES NO CREO LO QUE DICE Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE KENSHIN LA ENVIÓ NO?! PORQUE NO LE DICE QUE SE BUSQUE A OTRA A QUIEN ENGAÑAR!! DIGALE QUE SE BUSQUE A UNA PUTA Y QUE SIGA SU DESGRACIADA VIDA SOLO!!!" *SLAP!* pero me detuvo, me dio una cachetada...  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
  
No pude evitarlo, al escucharla hablar de esa manera de Kenshin aunque sabía que no lo decía en serio, no pude evitar pegarle. Miré con seriedad a la chica que ahora tenía una mejilla colorada y dije de un tono seco "No hables así de él, acaso no sabes que él siente lo mismo que tú por él!! Me doy cuenta que estas tan deprimida como él, pero si ni siquiera sabes la mitad de la historia!! ANTES DE JUSGARLO, INTENTA SABER TODA LA VERDAD!! ES POR ESO QUE VINE HASTA AQUÍ DESDE KYOTO!! PARA QUE TÚ SEPAS LA VERDAD Y LO HAGAS FELIZ AL FIN!!" veía la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven que se quedó fija parada en el mismo lugar, luego como si su cuerpo fuese de plomo, se dejó caer en la cama. Tomando un poco de aire me senté de nuevo en la silla esperando que dijera lo que quería.  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
No sé porqué pero no pude ver que llegaba la mano, solo me quedó el recibirla, luego cuando comenzó a gritar mis ojos se agrandaron escuchando las palabras "Vine hasta aquí desde Kyoto!!", "si ni siquiera sabes la mitad de la historia!!" y "lo hagas feliz al fin!!" cada una de esas palabras mezclándose en mi mente y grabándose en mi memoria. Finalmente mi cuerpo no lo contuvo mas y me dejé caer en la cama, ella se volvió a sentar y después de un rato de silencio dije "Entonces cuéntame, dime la verdad." 'No sé porque pero confío en su palabra...'.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Comencé a contarlo cuando ella me lo pidió "Himura llegó a esta ciudad hace mas o menos 3 años, se mudó por el trabajo de Hiko-san, su tío. Yo lo conocí cuando éramos pequeños, y nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos, tanto así que terminé siendo la primera novia de Kenshin, pero yo era mayor que él yo tenía 15 años y el 14 cuando pasó. Un día conocí a un chico de mi edad, su nombre era Kiyosato Akira. Kiyosato y yo nos veíamos casi todos los días a escondidas, yo quería mucho a Kenshin pero él no me hacía sentirme como lo hacía Kiyosato." La chica estaba callada escuchando a cada palabra mía así que continué.  
  
"Poco a poco dejé de ver a Kenshin no me importaba cuanto suplicaba, y finalmente cuando decidí que quería estar con Kiyosato, terminé con Kenshin. Una noche al comienzo de Enero, Kiyosato y yo fuimos a una fiesta, y nos embriagamos. A la mañana siguiente me encontré en una cama desnuda y a Kiyosato recostado conmigo, no supe que hacer. Salí de la cama y fui a mi casa, quería evitar a toda costa que me viera. Después de un mes, me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva, mi vida se derrumbó ante mí, fui a buscar a Kiyosato pero él me rechazó me dijo que no me amaba y que no quería al bebé." Me quedé silenciosa escuchando resonar la voz de Akira en mi mente "MALDITA PUTA!! NO QUIERO A ESE BEBÉ NI TAMPOCO A TI ME OISTE?! VETE, LARGO!!" sentí una lágrima formándose en mis ojos pero antes de que cayera la limpié con mi mano.  
  
Todo esto era difícil, explicarle a una persona desconocida tu gran secreto de toda la vida, y tener que revivir los momentos... yo casi no me siento capaz pero cuando la veo, y veo en sus ojos ese destello de esperanza... si, ella tiene esperanza... esperanza de que ella y Kenshin sean felices. Es por eso que lo hago en este momento, así que seguí "Por días me quedé encerrada en mi casa, nunca le dije nada a mi madre, no sabía como lo tomaría, me echaría de casa? O tal vez me ayudaría. Pero yo tenía miedo, miedo de la verdad y de las consecuencias de esa verdad. Así que... un día fui a ver a Kenshin... le conté lo que había sucedido, pensaba que me iba a rechazar como yo lo rechacé a él, pero, en vez de eso me ayudó. Durante el resto del año me ayudó a comprar una cuna, biberones, todo..." la muchacha se quedó perpleja mirándome así que le dije "Si, fue tal la bondad de Kenshin que nunca supe como reponerle ese favor. Luego de que nació Reiko, así se llama mi hija, Kenshin tuvo que marcharse a vivir lejos."  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
No lo podía creer, Kenshin, la bondad y gentileza de Kenshin ayudó a esta mujer aunque ella le rompió el corazón. "Ken...shin..." susurré 'Ahora lo entiendo... lo entiendo todo!' Me cara poco a poco formó una sonrisa finalmente, todo lo que había pensado, todo era un error, sabía que él no era así, desde el fondo supe que debía haber una explicación. Pero ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir algo.  
  
"Hace dos días llegué desde Kyoto, fui llamada y enviada hasta aquí por Hiko-san, cuando me contó lo que había sucedido estaba feliz. Kaoru, estaba feliz porque Kenshin al fin ha conseguido a alguien a quien él ama mas de lo que me amó a mi, y mas de lo amará jamás. Lo puedo sentir en ti... siento esa calidez, esa determinación. Y ahora estoy tranquila porque encontré la forma de pagarle el favor, y eso fue, devolviéndole a la persona a la que mas ama en este mundo, a ti, Kaoru." Tantas palabras hermosas se escucharon en ese momento, las palabras que había anhelado escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo 'Kenshin me ama!' me repetía en mi cabeza, 'El me ama!!' gritaba y peleaba las ganas de decirlo en voz alta, la sonrisa que antes se formó sobre mi rostro se volvió aún mas grande. La euforia de ese momento me ordenaba gritar y saltar, pero lo retuve y escuché lo último que me dijo Tomoe.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, ahora sabes mi secreto y el secreto de Kenshin. Lo que ahora sigue depende de ti y solo de ti, quiero que me prometas no volver a decirlo a nadie mas de acuerdo?" Afirmé con la cabeza, ahora estaba seria y decidida y ella volvió a hablar. "Ahora, que quieres hacer?" Me quedé perpleja un momento, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y en todo lo que cambiaría mi vida. Miré hacia arriba, determinada y lista para todo lo que ocurriese 'Finalmente, nada puede salir mal, y estaré con él siempre.'  
  
Y dije "Llévame con él."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ?? LES GUSTÓ?? NO CREEN QUE ESTÁ DEMASIADO LOCO NO? PORQUE ESTUVE PENSANDO EN ESTO DESDE SEMANAS Y GRACIAS A Makimachi MISAO FUTURA DE SHINOMORI, PUDE ENCONTRARLO (arigatou ^ ^) buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno tb quería darle las gracias a una de mis mas grandes amigas Minako-chan!!!! Y a Enigma-chan y Misao-chan (del msn) espero volver a poder contactarme con uds. en otra ocasión!!!  
  
  
Bueno espero este capítulo sea revelador.  
  
Que pasará con Sou-chan? Llegarán Kenken y Kaokao a ser felices hasta el final? Que pasó con A/M?!  
  
Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo (Suena a serie de TV ^ ^)  
  
P.S: No olviden que cualquiera que quiera hablar conmigo es bienvenido a mi lista de msn:  
white_plum21@hotmail.com  
  
Ja ne!! 


	16. Nadie mas que tú

A/N: HOLA A TODOS MIS MARAVILLOSOS LECTORES, HOY ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE FINALMENTE SE ACABÓ EL AÑO Y AHORA COMIENZA UNO NUEVO Y QUE MEJOR FORMA DE ESTRENAR UN AÑO SINO PRESENTÁNDOLES UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DESICIVOS DE MI FIC "AMO EL COLEGIO!"!!!  
  
PRIMERO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
  
  
Angel_amiel: a mi personalmente me gusta Kiyosato pero odio a Tomoe y sin embargo mi nick es white plum (que extraño ne? ^^UUU) bueno muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y te agregué a mi lista de msn ^^!!  
  
Namida rurouni: Cada reveiw tuyo emplea la palabra ídola o maestra jejejeje y me encanta (que presumida soy ^^UUU) No te preocupes porque no creo que me muera apenas tengo 15 añitos y me queda mucho tiempo para escribir fics para ti ^___~!!! En serio gracias muchísimas gracias.  
  
V_chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste este capítulo!  
  
Kaori: Hacia tiempo que no recibía un reveiw tuyo pero como dices "mejor tarde que nunk!" ^^ CLAAAAAAAAARO que yo tengo todo FRIAMENTE CALCULADO como el chapulín colorado ^o^. No tienes porque preocuparte, todavía no viene el fin del fic si calculo bien deveran faltar como 5 capítulos mas (sip quiero hacerla 20 exactos!!) Gracias por comentar.  
  
Jockerita: Gracias me voy mañana a Aruba y voy a pasar 5 días allá así que voy a llegar bronceadita ^o^ (soy blanca como Tomoe -__-UU) muchas gracias!!  
  
Mer: Gracias por tu comentario en serio me anima mucho a escribir y akí tienes el capítulo espero lo disfrutes ^o^!!  
  
Minaro (Ro-chan): gracias por comentar y es un placer hablar contigo cuando quieras!!!  
  
Misanagi: YAY!!! No sabes cuanto adoro escuchar que te guste mi fic (i feel so proud ^o^) muchas gracias Misanagi-san.  
  
M.M.F.D.S.S.E.Q.L.A (Makimachi blablabla...) Mil gracias por el reveiw GIGANTE!!! Aunque me di cuenta que estaba cortado, eso ya le pasó una vez a Minako-chan pero bueno te agradezco todo lo que dijiste en serio me siento super afortunada de tener una lectora tan genial como tú y espero que cuando te vuelvas a conectar podamos hablar ne?  
  
Minako-chan: TUS REVEIWS SIEMPRE ME HACEN SONREIR!!!!! YAY TE QUIERO MUCHO MINAKO-CHAN *abraza a Minako* eres lo máximo niña!!!! GRACHIAS!!!  
  
Spooky-chan: siempre es un placer conversar contigo por msn espero que te guste este capítulo y ánimo con tu fic de psicoanalista Aoshi ^o^ (me encanta esa idea!!). MUA GRACIAS!!!  
  
Prudence-chan: Mi querida lectora I love that we talk in english hey wanna thank you for always been there reviewing almost all my chaps!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Naoko Himura: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo espero te guste este capítulo!!!! GRACIAS!!!!  
  
  
BUENO YA VAMOS CON EL CAP!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 15: Nadie mas que tú (kawaii título!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le dije a mi madre que iba a casa de Kenshin con Tomoe y que no llegaría para la cena. Después e eso entré en el auto negro de Tomoe y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje era silencioso, de lo único que podía pensar era en que le iba a decir a Kenshin, es decir, hace días que lo evito y que no hablo con él. 'Que le voy a decir?! Te quiero, siempre te he amado?!' miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que la lluvia había cesado, las calles estaban vacías por alguna razón, el vidrio empañado del auto captó mi atención, luego me volteé hacia Tomoe quien no tenía una expresión legible en su rostro 'es muy seria' pensé. De alguna forma Tomoe notó que la estaba observando y rompió el silencio.  
  
  
  
"Ya pensaste en que le vas a decir?" preguntó de una voz seria y fría. Yo solo salté y comencé a mirar hacia delante, luego suspirando respondí "No, no sé que decirle." Tomoe me reconfortó con una cálida sonrisa que nunca había visto, esa sonrisa me hizo relajar un poco y la escuché decir "No te preocupes cuando el momento llegue tú sabrás que decir." Ese comentario me llenó de esperanza y valor mientras solo pensaba 'Todo estará bien...' y luego 'Kenshin, voy en camino...'  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
10 minutos después en la residencia Kamiya...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/ding dong/ sonó el timbre, una figura familiar estaba parada frente a la puerta principal de la casa de los Kamiyas. La puerta se abrió revelando a la madre de Kaoru ésta dijo "Pero que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí Seta-san!"  
  
  
  
Soujiro sonrió levemente y dijo "Es un placer verla señora Kamiya, como ha estado?" preguntó educadamente, la madre respondió "Oh muy bien gracias y dime que te trae por aquí? Haz venido a visitar a Kaoru?" Soujiro afirmó con la cabeza y dijo sonriendo "Si, vine a ver como anda Kaoru, puedo pasar?" La madre abrió la puerta y mientras que Soujiro entraba le decía "Si puedes pasar pero déjame decirte que Kaoru no está salió con una amiga."  
  
  
  
Soujiro le sonrió y preguntó "Ah! Así que Misao ha venido a llevar a Kaoru de paseo?" la madre negó con la cabeza y dijo "No, no se trata de Misao, se trata de una mujer mayor, su nombre era Yukishiro Tomoe."  
  
  
  
'Yukishiro, Tomoe?! Esa es la chica que Himura abandonó en Kyoto!' pensó y apurado dijo "Que hacía Yukishiro aquí?! Adonde se llevó a Kaoru?!" la madre un poco asustada le respondió dudosa "Pues dijo que tenía que hablar con Kaoru de algo importante y hace 15 minutos se fueron a casa de Kenshin Himura, según Kaoru él es amigo de ella." 'NOO!' gritó en su mente y susurró "Coño..." 'Yukishiro vino y se llevó a Kaoru a casa de Himura, no sé lo que está tramando Himura pero tengo que ir para allá!' se disculpó con la madre y se dirigió a su carro, directamente a casa de Kenshin Himura. (de alguna forma Sou-chan sabe la dirección de la casa de Kenshin ^^UU no pregunten como...)  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ya llegamos...' pensé mientras salía del auto, Tomoe apagó el carro. Por un momento me quedé admirando la enorme casa del propietario de una de las compañías mas poderosas de todo el Japón.   
  
  
  
De un paso decidido me dirigí hacia la entrada pero me volteé cuando no veía a Tomoe a mi lado, ella solo me sonrió y dijo "Espera un momento en la sala, iré a buscar a Reiko y me la llevaré al hotel." Y con eso abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar subiendo las escaleras y dejándome en la sala, vi una nota que decía:  
  
  
  
No llegaré a casa hoy, tengo mucho trabajo.  
Hiko  
  
  
  
'Hiko-san no está, es decir que Kenshin ha estado solo con la pequeña Reiko.' Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tomoe entró en la habitación cargando en sus brazos a una pequeña Reiko dormida. Cuando se acercó dijo "Parece que se quedó dormida en el cuarto de juegos!" miré con asombro el rostro de la pequeña niña, era idéntica a su madre pero con esa pizca de inocencia que su madre no tenía, parecía un ángel dormido.  
  
  
Tomoe caminó hacia la entrada y dijo "Me voy. Suerte." Yo le respondí con una sonrisa "Gracias, Tomoe-san." Ella solo salió y dijo "Kenshin está en su habitación arriba la última a la derecha del pasillo." Y se fue.  
  
  
Subí las escaleras, sin miedo porque sabía que finalmente todo se iba a solucionar entre él y yo. Llegué a la puerta de la habitación, mi mano temblaba un poco cuando volteó la manija y abrí cuidadosamente la puerta para evitar que lo molestara. Vi una forma sentada en un sillón mirando por la ventana mojada por la lluvia. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como tambores, di un paso y la figura se movió al escuchar el sonido de mis pasos. Volteó su mirada y ahí lo vi, violetas hermosos como amatista, pero tristes y vacíos. Su expresión se llenó de sorpresa.  
  
  
En ese momento solo pude sonreír al ver sus ojos llenos de asombro e ilusión, parecía que él pensaba que yo era un sueño porque por un momento pestañó para aclarar su visión. Era el momento de actuar.  
  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
Escuché a alguien acercarse a mi cuarto pero no quise dejar mi posición enfrente de la ventana, viento las gotas caer por el cristal como si estuvieran llorando. La persona abrió lentamente la puerta y dio un paso hacia adentro, en ese momento sentí una aura que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo, una aura gentil, pura. Me volteé y ahí estaba, un ángel, mi ángel, parecía un sueño, no lo podía creer, ella estaba ahí, aquí justo a unos metros de mí. Me llené de sorpresa, quería saber porque estaba ella ahí, y de repente de la nada sonrió. Esa sonrisa que derretía mi corazón y que me hizo destellar esperanza y finalmente cedí ante la tentación de su sonrisa y sonreí a mi turno, no sabía porque pero sentía que todo lo que había pasado era un simple sueño del que acababa de despertar.  
  
  
Ella se acercó un poco mas y yo encontrando la fuerza en su sonrisa me levanté a cada paso que dábamos, nuestras miradas se entrelazaban sus ojos azules marinos destellaban con felicidad. Ese color que tanto tiempo extrañé y que ahora estaba ahí simplemente por mí.   
  
  
Cuando estábamos a meros centímetros el uno del otro no pude impedir preguntar "Que-..." pero su delicado dedo me lo impidió y ella sonrió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y dijo dulcemente "Vine, porque ahora sé la verdad y quiero remediarlo todo..." pero antes de terminar sus labios se mezclaron con los míos en un tierno y dulce beso que hizo mi corazón saltar, puse mis manos alrededor de ella, tenía miedo de que todo fuese un sueño, no la quería dejar ir nunca mas.  
  
  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
En ese momento no lo pude impedir, deseaba sentir y saborear sus labios, deseaba sentirlo cerca de mí una vez mas y nunca volver a dejarlo, lo amo con toda mi alma, y no puedo vivir sin él, por eso, Dios, si esto es solo un sueño cruel que acabará en un instante, haz que nunca acabe, que siempre sueñe con él para siempre. Pero la verdad era que no era un sueño, yo estaba con él en ese momento, sus labios tocando los míos en un delicioso beso.  
  
  
El beso terminó él tomándome cerca y yo sonriendo sin saber que mas decir pero tenía que decirlo, le quité sus bazos de alrededor de mí (NOOO O) y tomé sus manos en las mías diciendo silenciosamente "Perdóname, nunca debí dudar de ti, lo siento tanto Kenshin..." y comencé a llorar en frente de él.  
  
  
  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
  
Cuando la vi llorar frente a mi solo pude sonreír y la abrasé fuertemente mientras que ella sorprendida dejó un fuerte respiro de sorpresa escapar de su cuerpo. Luego con mi mano comencé a acariciar su cabello sedoso y le susurré en su oído "No, perdóname a mi, debí habértelo dicho antes pero no podía hacerlo por..." ella me interrumpió "Reiko." Ya sabía que Tomoe le había contado todo pero aún así me sorprendió.   
  
  
Ella deshizo el abrazo y me miró en los ojos diciendo "Tomoe me lo contó todo. Y quiero que sepas que fui una tonta al creer lo que decía Soujiro, debí haber confiado en ti. Lo siento! Te amo Kenshin! Lo siento tanto!" la callé con otro beso. Comencé a besarla por toda la cara, tratando de reconfortarla y le dije "Te amo Kaoru, a ti y a nadie mas que a ti, te amo como nunca antes he amado en esta vida, desde el momento en que te vi supe que te amaba, dentro de mí hiciste crecer una flor de felicidad. Kaoru siempre haz sido tú y nadie mas que tú." Kaoru sonrió y dijo "Yo también te amo Kenshin! Te amo!"  
  
  
La besé apasionadamente todas mis penas y mi sufrimiento desvaneciéndose de repente por la presencia de Kaoru ahí cerca de mi, besándola me doy cuenta de que tan profundo me enamoré de ella. Cuando la vi por primera vez sentí que me había enamorado de un ángel, toda mi vida cambió en el instante mismo en que la vi sonreír por primera vez.  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Se quedaron abrazados por un momento en los brazos de el otro, nada en él mundo podía igualar lo que sentían en ese momento, las palabras no eran necesarias para que pudieran entenderse, Kenshin preguntó "Tienes hambre?" Kaoru sonrió alegremente y dijo "SI! Hace días que no como!" Kenshin sonrió y dijo "Yo tampoco he comido!!" y tomó su mano bajando las escaleras pero en medio camino una figura estaba en el medio de la sala miraron detenidamente y Kaoru exclamó "Soujiro?!".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA BUENO YA ESTAN JUNTITOS!!! SEAN FELICES POR LO QUE LES QUEDA DE FIC KK PORQUE LLEGÓ EL MALUCO SOU-CHAN!!!! YA VERAN LO QUE PASARÁ, NO NO VA A HABER SANGRE (no sé describir las peleas -__-UUUU) pero ustedes ya verán.  
  
BUANO MAÑANA ME VOY A ARUBA!!!!!!!  
  
ESPERO LES GUSTE Y HASTA PRONTO!!!!!  
  
  
***white plum*** 


	17. Perdonenme minnachan!

Mis queridos lectores, me disculpo mil veces por el gran retraso del próximo capítulo, es que llegué de Aruba el 6 de Enero y al día siguiente comencé clases -__________- así que no pude escribir nada, luego está el problema del paro cívico nacional (q a mi cole no le interesa y aún así me dan clases cuando el resto del PAIS está de paro!!!!) personalmente estoy POR EL PARO!!! QUE SE VAYA CHAVEZ DE UNA VEZ!!! Bueno como perdimos 2 semanas de exámenes y de clases, me han puesto 5 exámenes en esta semana que viene... debo informarles que White plum no será capaz de escribir el próximo capítulo dentro de mas o menos 2 o 3 semanas dependiendo de la piedad de mis profesores (BUUUUU ODIO ESTE SISTEMA FRANCES!!!! QUIERO ESTAR DE PARO!!!)  
  
  
Como podrán ver estoy sumamente frustrada y muy apenada con ustedes.  
  
Suminasai minna-chan!!  
  
  
  
***wp*** 


	18. Porqué!

N/A: MIS QUERIDISIMOS AUTORES!!! TENGO TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTE CAP!!!!! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!  
Oups creo que ayer posté otra vez el capítulo anterior (-__- soy un desastre...) bueno ahora si este es el capítulo de la pelea jeje y los dejo en suspenso disfruten...  
no los retengo mas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 16: Porqué?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seta-san, como entraste a mi casa?" preguntó Kenshin apretando inconscientemente la mano de Kaoru. Ésta lo miró y luego volvió a mirar la cara de Soujiro, no tenía la sonrisa alegre que siempre mostraba, y que siempre la animaba para dar lo mejor de ella en todo. Cuando miró la forma en que veía a Kenshin, se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban como dos llamas ardiendo...... ardiendo de rabia... Kaoru tenía miedo tan solo con ver tal odio en los ojos de Soujiro 'Porqué? Porqué lo odia tanto? Que le ha hecho para odiarlo tanto?' pensó confundida antes de preguntar con la voz que no encontraba "Sou-chan que haces aquí?"   
  
  
  
  
Soujiro la miró y sonrió levemente pero aunque sonrió para ella sus ojos seguían brillando con el mismo destello de odio, parecía como si intentara controlarse al sonreír como si todo ese odio acumulado iba a explotar en cualquier segundo. Respondió con una voz dulce "Vine a buscarte." Simple y plenamente, nada mas dijo Kaoru estaba asustada y preocupada, no sabía lo que se había apoderado de Soujiro, pero fuese lo que fuese parecía algo incontrolable...  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin volvió a repetir en un tono serio y frió que hizo erizar los cabellos de la nuca de Kaoru. "Que haces aquí?! Te pregunté algo así que responde!!" Los ojos de Kenshin destellabas chispas de dorado, sabía que desde el comienzo, Soujiro no solo lo odiaba porque eran rivales en kendo, sabía que Kaoru era el porque Soujiro lo odiaba con tanta ardor. Kaoru parecía alguien muy importante para él, pero no solo por eso iba a dejar que se quedara con ella, Kenshin la ama con toda su alma y no piensa deja eso a un lado.....nunca.....  
  
  
  
  
Soujiro miró a Kenshin, las llamas a punto de explotar, la cara fija, solo odio reflejada en ella "Parece que alguien me estaba esperando... la puerta estaba abierta así que entré." Dijo simplemente, Kaoru sobresaltó 'Qué? Pero si yo vi cuando Tomoe la cerró antes de salir! Quien la dejó abierta?!' Soujiro continuó "Cuando fui a tu casa, tu madre me dijo que te habías ido con Yukishiro Tomoe a casa de él." Le dijo a Kaoru señalando con un dedo a Kenshin, Kaoru solo afirmó con la cabeza, muy asustada de que si intentase hablar su voz no saldría de su boca.  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin dejó ir de su mano y dio un paso al frente bajando paso por paso los grandes escalones, hasta llegar al nivel de Soujiro. Kaoru quedó congelada en ese instante, sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo terrible pero inevitable, una pelea estaba a punto de empezar, y nada ni nadie podría evitarla. Sentía como si su respiración fuese pesada y aunque su corazón batía rápidamente, su respiración era suave casi nula...  
  
  
  
  
Soujiro miró a Kenshin bajar y gritó desafiándolo "Es hora de que pagues por todo lo que haz causado, seguramente manipulaste a Tomoe para que trajera a Kaoru hasta ti!!" Kenshin lo miró serio, mas chispas doradas danzando alrededor del púrpura dulce, como si estuviese esperando el momento para apoderarse de su espacio en sus ojos y dijo "No he manipulado a nadie, y parece ser que tú no sabes la mitad de la historia!! No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar todo lo que haz oído de cualquiera!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Soujiro lanzó su cabeza frustrado "MENTIRA!!! ERES UN MALDITO!!!! KAORU NO CAERÁ EN TU TRAMPA NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!! ES HORA DE PELEAR!!" corrió hacia uno de los muros de la gran sala, los muros adornados de antigüedades tenían dispuestos sobre ellos, valiosas espadas que según el tío de Kenshin, pertenecieron a ilustres asesinos de la era Meiji, cada una hermosa y peligrosa pero nunca maltratada ni oxidada. Tomó dos y regresó al frente de Kenshin, le lanzó una Kenshin la tomó pero la posó en el suelo. Soujiro irritado preguntó "QUE CREES QUE HACES?! PIENSAS PELEAR DESARMADO?!" Kenshin solo caminó hacia el otro lado de la sala en donde se encontraba una gran chimenea y encima una única espada en su estuche de hiero. La tomó y luego volvió a caminar hacia donde tenía que dar cabo la pelea.  
  
  
  
Desenfundó la espada para revelar una vieja espada sin filo, o mejor dicho una sobakasu, una espada con el filo invertido, parecía vieja, desgastada y mal cuidada porqué usar una espada así en vez de una verdadera espada o una katana? (^^ nosotros ya sabemos ^o^) Soujiro preguntó "Ja! Una espada sin filo, que patético! Y tan solo mira el estado en que está! Estas seguro que quieres usar ese armatoste!?" Kenshin lo miró serio y dijo "Tu eres alguien muy querido para Kaoru, y yo nunca podría hacerle daño a algo querido para ella, todo lo que me importa es su felicidad! Con esta espada, nunca podré hacerte un daño mortal, y así no mataré a alguien a quien ella aprecia."  
  
  
  
Kaoru sobresaltó 'Kenshin, por favor que nada le suceda Dios!' encontrado las fuerzas para hablar dijo "No por favor Soujiro no lo hagas! No tiene sentido que pelen! Te lo ruego no se lastimen! ONEGAI!" lágrimas cayendo por su cara, Soujiro solo gritó "No! No puedo Kaoru, haría lo que fuese por ti pero aquí me pides demasiado no dejaré que él te maltrate, no te merece él que te merece soy YO!" y se lanzó al ataque con una velocidad impresionante 'La técnica Shukuchi*!!' pensó Kenshin mientras bloqueaba el ataque transversal. Soujiro sonrió por la cara asombrada de Kenshin, se volvió hacia atrás y dijo "Esta es mi técnica mas poderosa, la velocidad divina, el Shukuchi!! Pero eso no es todo tiene 3 etapas, cada una mas rápida que la otra! En pocas palabras cuando termine contigo solo quedarán cubitos!"  
  
  
  
Kaoru no vio a Soujiro moverse solo vio un resplandor suponiendo que era el contacto de los dos metales y al final suspiró de alivio, Kenshin no estaba herido. Gritó "Soujiro ya basta onegai!!" Soujiro no parecía hacerle caso y Kenshin dijo "Parece que ningunas palabras te harán tranquilizarte! No me queda mas remedio que pelear." Adoptó la postura de defensa sabiendo que el ataque vendría primero de Soujiro, luego se descuidaría dejaría la defensa abierta y ahí daría el golpe de gracia.  
  
  
  
Soujiro empezó a saltar luego en un instante desapareció, Kenshin no pudo anticipar su movimiento a tiempo y recibió una cortada en su hombro derecho, antes de que la cortada fuese dada Kenshin se alejo a meros centímetros por lo que el ataque no tuvo todo su efecto. Soujiro a cada salto que daba formaba un hueco en el piso de mármol de la sala, tan fuerte era su poder. Con la mano izquierda Kenshin se tomó la herida, nunca antes había sentido el ataque de Soujiro sino con un shinaï y la potencia por supuesto era reducida aunque aun así tenía mucho efecto.  
  
  
  
Se volvió a parar y rió "Eso es todo lo que tienes?! Te impresionó mucho la segunda etapa del Shukuchi?!" Kenshin dejó de tomarse la herida dándose cuenta que no era muy profunda luego dijo "Es mi turno!" puso la posición battou que Soujiro distinguió instantáneamente éste se preparó para la tercera etapa de su técnica. El reloj sonaba en el inmenso silencio de la sala, el eco resonaba, solo el eco y las respiraciones se podían escuchar en ese momento.....nada mas.......hasta que............ los dos simultáneamente se lanzaron al ataque.  
  
  
  
Kenshin lanzó el Kogarashi* pero.... nada.... miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que los muros y el techo estaban siendo agujerados por el Shukuchi de Soujiro luego.... el dolor, un golpe justo en la espalda... Kenshin calló al suelo, sangre por todo el piso, un cuerpo inmóvil sobre el mármol frió y ...... el silencio horrible del temor....  
  
  
  
Kaoru gritó con toda su fuerza mientras bajabas de tres pasos las escaleras "KENSHIN!!!!!" llegó a su cuerpo que yacía pecho abajo, su espalda repleta de sangre, se agachó para ayudarle pero... escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, se volteó para ver a Soujiro caminando hacia la escena, katana en el hombro. Kaoru como un sexto sentido, se incorporó y levantó los brazos como una cruz frente al cuerpo de Kenshin. Una expresión seria y segura en sus ojos 'Pase lo que pase, no permitiré que le hagan daño.' Pensó.  
  
  
  
Soujiro se paró en camino mirando esa expresión nunca antes vista sobre el dulce rostro de Kaoru, ni siquiera en peleas de kendo se le podía ver de esa forma. Y exclamó vehementemente "Sal del camino!" Kaoru se quedó viéndolo fijamente, nunca mostrando ni miedo ni debilidad y dijo seriamente "No dejaré que lo lastimes!! Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver!!" Soujiro siguió determinado a exterminar a Kenshin y gritó "QUE TE QUITES!!!" lanzando un puño furioso contra el viento para enfatizar al ver que esto no afectaba a Kaoru agregó "PORQUÉ?! PORQUÉ SIGUES PROTEGIÉNDOLO!!! YO...YO TE AMO, ESTARÍAS MEJOR CONMIGO HARIA LO QUE FUESE POSIBLE PARA PODER HACERTE FELIZ!! TODO, TE DARÍA TODO CUANTO QUISIERAS!!!" Kaoru sorprendida por sus palabras dijo "Pero yo no te amo, Soujiro. Yo amo a Kenshin, a él. Tal vez podrás darme todo cuanto quiera pero aún así no podría amarte a ti. Soujiro, tienes que comprender que yo te amo, pero como un amigo, un gran amigo....." Soujiro bajó su espada, lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia, de rabia por no tener lo que quiere, por no poseer el corazón de la mujer que mas ama en este mundo..... por no tener a Kaoru..... y por saber que nunca la tendría.....  
  
  
  
Kenshin escuchó esto y poco a poco fue recuperando fuerzas, parándose lenta y silenciosamente sin que Kaoru se percatase. Luego poniendo una mano sobre su espalda Kaoru se volteó y dijo "Kenshin, Kenshin estas bien?!" Kenshin sonrió para asegurarla "Si, estoy bien." Pero Kaoru sabía que estaba mintiendo y dijo "Kenshin te amo nunca vuelvas a asustarme así! Haría cualquier cosa.....cualquier cosa por saber que estas bien, Kenshin...." Kenshin abrumado por sus palabras murmuró "Kaoru..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo inevitable pasó, una espada, un grito y sangre, mas y mas sangre... EL tiempo se detuvo, tres almas sin rumbo cayeron por la pendiente, ahora lo que nos queda por hacer es esperar a ver cual de ellas surgirá de la catástrofe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ATENCION!! MELODRAMA PRESENTE!!!! ^O^ OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO QUE DRAMATICO ME QUEDÓ NE?  
  
Lexico:  
  
Shukuchi: "la velocidad divina" es una tecnica de velocidad, Soujiro la emplea para asesinar al ministro Okubo en el anime. Se trata de saltos tan rápidos y potentes que destrozan el suelo que pisan.  
  
Kogarashi: es un ataque de la tecnica battou (la espada en la funda) que es un corte horizontal, qyue debería mas o menos dirigirse al pecho del contrincante.  
  
Sokabatu: La espada de filo invertido de Kenshin en el anime.  
  
Katana: espada de filo normal, utilizada por los miembros de grupos asesinos de la era tokugawa como el Ishinshishi o el Shinsengumi.  
  
  
  
n/a: DE QUIEN ES EL GRITO? LA ESPADA? LA SANGRE?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA YA SABRAN LA PROXIMA!!!  
  
Datos que retener de este capítulo:  
- ALguien dejó la puerta abierta para que Soujiro entrase.  
- por lo tanto alguien sabia que Soujiro iba a casa de Kenshin.  
- Todavia no se sabe como es que Soujiro sabe el pasado de Kenshin y Tomoe.  
  
Jajaja les doy lo mas importante, hasta ahora todo es una melaza de cosas sin explicación pero ya verán que tengo todo friamente calculado ^o^!!!  
  
***WP**** 


	19. Hemorragia

N/A: Para este capítulo tuve que hacer un poco de investigación, así que cualquier duda que tengan les daré partes de documentos para que se informen (como lo hice yo) bueno aki está el capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 17: Hemorragia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mamá!!" escuché una voz gritar y alguien sacudiéndome, luego abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontraba recostada en una especie de colchón, cuando mis ojos vieron lo que estaba frente a ellos, se abrieron con sorpresa, susurré "Re-Reiko?" mi cabeza dolía cuando mi mano alcanzó para frotarla, un dolor de cabeza me hizo gemir, Reiko se acercó mas a mi y preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos "Mamá estas bien?!" Intenté olvidar el dolor de cabeza y le sonreí, ella se echó a llorar en mis brazos, jugando con su cabello en mis manos la tranquilicé mientras miraba que nos encontrábamos dentro de un auto extraño. Nadie lo estaba manejando así que decidí salir, el carro tenía el cerrojo puesto, no había forma de salir.  
  
  
Reiko dejó de llorar en mi pecho y dijo "Fu-Fue papá!" sorprendida bajé la mirada y le pregunte, un poco abruptamente "Quién? Quién nos encerró aquí Reiko dime!" Reiko hizo un pequeño sniff y respondió "Cuando me metiste en el auto, un señor llegó por detrás de ti. Te golpeó, yo estaba despierta y te vi en el piso así que fui a verte. El señor me tomó por la muñeca y me dijo "Tranquila Reiko-chan, papi está aquí." Y luego me puso un pañuelo que olía muy mal en la boca, después me dormí y desperté y estábamos encerradas en este carro!" se echó de nuevo a llorar, la abrasé fuertemente 'Akira está aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí y avisarle a Kenshin!'  
  
  
Sobre los hombros de Reiko estaba una cobija pequeña, la tomé y le dije a ella que se pasara al asiento de adelante, hizo como se lo pedí. Tomé la cobija y envolví mi mano en ella, luego le pegué con mi puño a la ventana, después de varias veces al fin el vidrio cedió. Limpié los restos del marco de la ventana y con mi mano intenté abrir la puerta. Y logré abrirla.  
  
  
Al salir el entorno me parecía familiar, Reiko salió y dijo feliz "Este es el parque!" y era cierto, este era un parque que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Kenshin, fui a recoger a Reiko le agarré la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del parque, esperando encontrar ayuda.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
  
  
  
Soujiro con lágrimas en los ojos miraba la escena frente a sus ojos, las palabras de Kaoru incrustándose en su corazón haciendo su herida aún mas profunda, finalmente decidió y susurró "Si no puedo tenerte... Nadie lo hará..."  
  
  
Kenshin vio la espada levantándose en el aire y la cara deforme de emociones de Soujiro, intentó mover el cuerpo de Kaoru pero éste se movió ligeramente hacia el suyo sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y los ojos de Kaoru llenos de dolor, de su boca tosió sangre, sus ojos sorprendidos me captaron y el color de la sangre sobre su blanca piel me asustaron... 'No... Ka-Kaoru...'  
  
  
Kaoru sintió un terrible dolor atravesar su hombro, luego escupió sangre, miró con ojos desorbitados la expresión de Kenshin que se encontraba frente a ella, luego otro dolor sintió en su espalda, lo que la sostenía la dejó caer a los brazos de Kenshin, el tiempo fue lento, el dolor intenso todo se movía lentamente y un leve "urgh..." resonó en la sala luego un grito "KAORU!!!"  
  
  
Soujiro miró un poco desaprobador su ultima acción 'Si no se hubiese movido hubiese sido mas rápido...' luego los ojos ahora dorados de Kenshin le hicieron saltar en su piel con un grito Kenshin se levantó y corrió hacia Soujiro éste intentó defenderme pero era inevitable "AMAKAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!!" el cuerpo de Soujiro salió volando pero Kenshin no esperó a que cayera, rápidamente se dirigió al cuerpo de Kaoru.  
  
  
Kaoru sintió a Kenshin dejarla en el suelo gentilmente y luego un grito llenó la sala, el sonido del impacto asustó a Kaoru, que estaba en un estado de agonía inmenso, luego vio los ojos violetas gentiles de Kenshin observándola con preocupación, no pudo evitar sonreír para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque el dolor era tan agudo que solo pudo llorar y retorcerse de dolor. Luego ella dijo "Ken...shin..." Kenshin puso una mano sobre su cara y dijo "Shh no debes hablar... Ya verás que todo estará bien koishii... todo va a estar bien..." pero no pudo contenerlo y comenzó a llorar hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de Kaoru.  
  
  
Kaoru encontrando las fuerzas para moverse, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Kenshin y susurró "Kenshin debes... hacer presión en la herida....para.... detener la hemorragia...." Kenshin levantó la mirada y dijo "Te voy a cargar hasta el sofá." Y con eso la levantó y la dejó lo mas delicadamente posible sobre el sofá, luego cortó el suéter con su espada, y vio que tan profunda era la herida. No atravesaba su cuerpo pero tenía miedo de que una arteria fuese afectada. Kaoru intentó lo mejor que pudo no gemir cada vez que movía el hombro.   
  
  
Kenshin sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer pero tenía miedo de hacerlo mal 'Kami, si no hago algo ella va a...' Kaoru tomó su cara y la besó levemente diciendo débilmente "Kenshin... corta la camisa...." Kenshin aunque un poco avergonzado hizo como ella le ordenó cortó la camisa y limpió la herida con la tela limpia, asustado, dejó de moverse al ver que la piel blanca de Kaoru estaba manchada por su propia sangre.  
  
  
Kaoru se dio cuenta de esto y gritó "Kenshin! Tienes que hacer presión con tus dedos... Urgh..."y perdió el conocimiento. Kenshin gritó en su mente 'Tengo que hacerlo rápido!' Con un trozo de tela envolvió fuertemente el hombro de Kaoru para evitar que la hemorragia siguiese, luego moviendo el cuerpo lívido y que comenzaba a sentirse frío la sentó lo mejor que pudo y gritó "Kaoru!! Kaoru despierta onegai!!" Sacudiendo frenéticamente a Kaoru pero esta no respondía finalmente solo le faltaba una cosa que hacer y que iba a necesitar toda su valentía.   
  
  
Envolvió dos de sus dedos con tela, limpió la herida, y recordando los cursos de primeros auxilios insertó los dedos en la dirección de la artería, tenía que taparla para impedir la hemorragia. Haciendo prensión gritaba "Kami no la dejes ir!! No me la arrebates te lo suplico!! Kaoru!!" luego escuchó una sirena de ambulancia, las puertas que se abrían, y en un instante los enfermeros de primeros auxilios llevaban a Kaoru a su ambulancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kenshin subió con ella. Apretando cu mano izquierda para hacerle saber que estaba con ella  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
En el hospital....  
  
  
  
  
"Déjeme pasar!!" se oyó un grito. "Perdóneme señor pero no puede pasar, esta es un area únicamente para médicos y cirujanos!" se oyó un golpe, corrí hacia el lugar de la conmoción y vi a un enfermero en el piso frotándose una mejilla roja, y otro hombro pelirrojo 'Ken-san?' me pregunté, me acerqué y efectivamente era él le puse una mano en el hombro y dije "Ken-san que estas haciendo aquí?" y me di cuenta de sus heridas que estaban ya vendadas "Que te sucedió estas mal herido!" cuando se volteó vi que sus ojos eran dorados y luego me dijo "Megumi-dono." Los ojos se volvieron a su estado normal antes de que continuara "Megumi-dono, Kaoru fue herida, la apuñalaron..."   
  
  
Megumi parecía muy chocada y dijo "En que parte del cuerpo?" Yo solo respondí "En el hombro derecho cerca de una arteria..." Megumi pensó un momento antes de decir de un tono serio "La arteria subclavia puede estar afectada, practicaste algún método de primeros auxilios?" Afirmé con la cabeza antes de decir "Hice presión con mis dedos en la herida, los enfermeros me dijeron que había hecho un buen trabajo porque detuve la hemorragia hasta que ellos llegaron." Megumi suspiró en alivio y dijo "Quien fue Ken-san?" Con rabia dije "Seta."  
  
  
'Maldito!' grité en mi mente luego me acerqué a Kenshin y le puse una mano en el hombro "Estoy segura de que estará bien, quieres llamar a alguien?" le tendí mi celular él lo tomó y me pidió "Megumi-dono, podrías ir a ver como está?" Un poco triste le dije "Ken-san soy solo una estudiante, no creo que tenga derecho a entrar en cirugía...." viendo la desilusión en sus ojos agregué "Pero puedo preguntar espera aquí." Kenshin hizo una sonrisa de mentira y vio a Megumi comenzar a hablar con uno de los cirujanos que estaban en ese lugar.  
  
  
Abrió el celular y llamó a Sano.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
BIP!BIP!BIP!   
  
  
Moshi moshi…" dijo Sano  
  
"Sano es Kenshin escúchame, ven para el hospital Kairuy ahora mismo y llama a Aoshi." dijo Kenshin apresurado.  
  
"Kenshin que pasó? Porque estas en el hospital?" preguntó preocupado.  
  
"Tuve una pelea con Seta, Kaoru fue herida, yo estoy bien, los doctores solo tuvieron que cocer algunos puntos, por favor llama a Aoshi y ven para acá. Adiós." Y colgó.  
  
Sano rápidamente marco el numero de Aoshi...  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
RING!! RING!!!  
  
  
  
"Aló quien es?" respondió la voz monótona de Aoshi.  
  
"Aoshi es Sano, escucha Jou-chan fue herida, Kenshin está con ella en el hospital tienes que venir rápido!!"  
  
"Que sucede, que pasó con Kamiya?" preguntó y alguien detrás de él se levantó luego comenzó a escuchar la mitad de la conversación.  
  
"Aja, si entiendo, voy apara allá!" y colgó luego se volteó para ver a Misao con una expresión preocupada en su cara. "Que sucedió, que le pasó a Kaoru?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Aquí tienen una página para que vean de que estoy hablando acerca de las hemorragias (muy interesante) http://www.ciudadfutura.com/exploradores/tecnicas/paux/hexternas.htm  
  
Se dice que lo mejor para detener una hemorragia externa es haciendo presión sobre la herida y levantándola para que la sangre circule por el resto del cuerpo.  
  
Perdonen si consideran que este capítulo fue muy corto.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y me disculpo por lo del capítulo anterior, la historia no va a terminar aquí de acuerdo, todavía falta mas y mas creo que algunos ya se estaban dando cuenta de que se trataba de Akira pues aki está comprobado, pero él aun sigue rondando por ahí!  
Se preguntaran que pasará con Sou-chan pues aquí está la mala noticia, seguramente será llevado a una prisión para menores de edad (puesto que tiene 17) y no saldrá sino dentro de mucho mucho tiempo.  
  
Bueno los dejo con esa parte d la historia y todavía no acaba!!!   
  
Miles de gracias  
  
***White plum*** 


	20. Despierta mi vida

N/A: ARG!! QUE FRUSTRANTE QUE LOS AUTORES NO PONGAN CAPÍTULOS NE? OIGAN A MI TB ME PASA, YO SOY LECTORA TB ^^! Hola a todos es un placer poder escribir este capítulo hoy (NO HAY CLASES POR HOY ^O^!!!) YAY!!! Bueno este capítulo lo pensé hacerlo mas largo que de costumbre porque tiene a todos los personajes en un mismo lugar. Bueno bal bla bla ahora el cap ("bal bla bla"= Kenshin no es mío )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 18: Despierta mi vida  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Megumi habia logrado convencer a uno de los doctores de poder pasar a ver a Kaoru para después reportarle a Kenshin. Este esperaba a que sus amigos llegaran en la sala de espera. 45 minutos después llegó Sano, preguntando en donde estaba Megumi y que le habia pasado a Kaoru, Kenshin le contó la historia y Sano estaba a punto de romper una de la sillas de la sala al escuchar lo que habia causado Soujiro.  
  
  
"COMO PUEDE SER ESE...!! ARG!!!" dijo pegando un gran pie sobre el piso (el cual tembló! O.O) Kenshin estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo pero tenía otras preocupaciones en mente; como Kaoru... 'Debí haber hecho algo... Rayos soy un inútil... no la pude proteger... no pude protegerla....ella hubiera muerto....' La imagen era demasiado dolorosa para soportarla, el solo hecho de tener a Kaoru lejos, lo habia puesto en un estado de depresión que jamás había experimentado, como le afectaría perderla por completo? 'Sería demasiado.... no podría soportarlo....'   
  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"A-Aoshi? Que pasa? Que pasó con Kaoru?" dijo Misao con una pequeña voz rota por la preocupación. Aoshi pudo sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, hace un rato estaban sentados viendo una película cuando recibió la llamada, sabía que Misao había escuchado el nombre de Kaoru. Con una mirada amable le dije dulcemente "Misao, tranquila..." Luego un poco mas serio dijo "Misao, pasó algo en casa de Himura, Kaoru fue a verlo pero..." los ojos de Misao estaban esperando la mala noticia, un poco asustada por lo que sería, Aoshi continuó "Seta estaba ahí.... Peleó con Himura por Kamiya.... y parece que ahora está en el hospital.... Sagara me llamó para que vaya...." "Yo también quiero ir!" dijo decidida Misao, lágrimas en los ojos 'Pase lo que pase, ella es mi amiga y ahora me necesita mas que nunca, aunque todavía no puedo creer que Soujiro se atrevió...'   
  
  
Aoshi inesperadamente la abrazó poniendo una mano sobre su cabello y peinándola con sus dedos, le susurró "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien..." Luego la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta señalándole que viniera con él "Vamos, yo te llevo." Y con eso partieron hacia el hospital.  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación 25....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoe estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, la pequeña Reiko estaba dormida pacíficamente bajo las cobijas. Tuvieron que coserle unos puntos a su mano, nada serio, pero aún así nunca le había pasado tal cosa, pero algo mas la inquietaba... 'Akira está aquí...' se dirigió hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo de nuevo....  
  
  
"Que piensa hacer?" susurró a ella misma, no era llevarse a Reiko, porque sino ya lo habría hecho cuando la golpeó inconsciente pero.... Todavía no ha hablado con Kenshin.... Se volteó a ver a la pequeña durmiendo y pensó 'Voy a buscar a Kenshin...' Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin estaba aún con Sano en la sala, éste se había tranquilizado y esperaban o que llegara Aoshi o que Megumi tuviese noticias de Kaoru, y ahí fue cuando llegó Aoshi seguido por.... Misao? Kenshin estaba sorprendido pero no lo hizo notar, ahora lo único que importaba era que Kaoru estuviese bien.  
  
  
Misao tuvo que retener sus ganas de preguntarle a Kenshin que había pasado, pero por la cara que tenía, no encontró la fuerza para preguntar. En ese momento llegó Megumi y Kenshin levantándose de su asiento se acercó a ella preocupado. Ella le sonrió y le dijo "No hay nada de que preocuparse Kaoru va a estar bien, solo está descansando tendrá que pasar 2 semanas en el hospital pero sus signos vitales están normales y ahora solo está durmiendo." Kenshin suspiró de alivio, luego se volteó para ver a una asustada Misao. Se acercó a ella y dijo "Misao-dono, Kaoru fue apuñalada." Misao puso una cara de horror, su mano la tomó Aoshi que estaba detrás de ella, Kenshin continuó "Seta le clavó su espada y...." la memoria era muy horrible para recordarla, Sano terminó "Pero como dijo Megitsune, Jou-chan va a estar bien ya verás!"  
  
  
Misao lloró su preocupación en el pecho de Aoshi que la abrazó consolándola. Kenshin preguntó a Megumi "Megumi-dono, puedo.... verla?" Megumi no muy sorprendida por la pregunta ya había hecho los arreglos para que solo una persona pudiese pasar a la habitación de Kaoru así que dijo "Por supuesto." Y lo guió hacia la habitación.   
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Entra, ella está durmiendo." Dijo Megumi mientras se alejaba.  
  
  
"Megumi-dono?" se volteó "Arigatou." Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza y Kenshin entró.  
  
  
La habitación tenía una gran ventana, que ahora estaba mojada con la lluvia, muy poca iluminada pero aún así se podía ver sobre la cama, la silueta de una persona acostada, Kenshin se acercó con pasos silenciosos.  
  
  
Mirándola ahí, puso una cara triste 'Está muy pálida...' fue lo primero que pensó, sin duda alguna, por la perdida de sangre Kaoru había perdido parte de su color natural, sus labios estaban descolores y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración lo que indicaba que estaba solo dormida. Kenshin tomó la simple silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se sentó en ella mirándola con tristes y preocupados ojos violetas finalmente susurró.  
  
  
"Perdóname Kaoru.... no puede hacer nada.... por favor espero me perdones...." bajó la mirada, no pudiendo soportar el estado en que se encontraba su querida y bella Kaoru.   
  
  
Después de un largo silencio, Kenshin se levantó y con una mano indecisa, tocó la blanca mejilla de Kaoru, era suave, la acarició delicadamente como si se tratase de una hermosa flor vulnerable a todo lo que le rodea 'Si, eres vulnerable... Y por eso....' "Te prometo que viviré cada instante de mi vida.... para protegerte.... Te juro que nunca mas te sucederás algo como esto, nunca.... mi querida Kaoru....." y se inclinó dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
  
Luego caminó hacia la puerta la abrió y salió. (oigan las visitas no pueden ser muy largas ú.u)   
  
  
Una voz captó su atención "Kenshin!" se volteó para ver a Tomoe saludándolo, no pudo evitar ver que una de sus manos estaba cubierto con vendajes así que preguntó "Tomoe que sucedió?" Tomoe dijo "Vamos a sentarnos."  
  
  
Fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, Tomoe comenzó "Cuando llevé a Kaoru a tu casa, me llevé a Reiko conmigo pero fui atacada, al parecer fue un hombre.... creo que fue Akira...." Kenshin tenía una expresión completamente estupefacto 'Akira? Kiyosato!?' Tomoe continuó "Reiko me dijo que el hombre le dijo que él era su padre por lo que sospecho de Akira..." Kenshin la interrumpió "Tomoe... pero está Reiko-chan bien?" Tomoe afirmó "Si, parece que no estaba interesado en llevarse a Reiko... solo le pegó y caí inconsciente..." Kenshin estaba comenzando a sospechar...  
  
  
Y dijo "Tomoe... Kaoru fue atacada... ahora ella está bien pero Seta entró a mi casa y nos peleamos... crees que Akira tenga algo que ver con esto?" Tomoe pensativa dijo "No lo sé pero por alguna razón necesitaba que yo no estuviese. Todavía no sé para que me durmió... Bueno en todo caso es bueno saber que Kaoru-chan esté bien... Lo que no me explico es como fue que entró a tu casa, yo recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta dejando a Kaoru-chan... Todavía tengo la llave." Buscó en su bolso pero algo faltaba "La llave!" Kenshin sobresaltó Tomoe buscó mas pero... "No encuentro la llave que me prestó Hiko-san!!" Kenshin concluyendo dijo "Es decir que él tomó tu llave! Con ella dejó abierta la puerta para que Seta entrara!"  
  
  
Tomoe afirmó con la cabeza Kenshin dijo "Pero no recuerdo haber visto o sentido (el ki...) a alguien mas en la casa! Por lo tanto él no se encontraba ahí en el momento de la pelea!" Tomoe reiteró "Pero estoy segura que fue él, el que dejó la puerta abierta, y ahora que lo pienso bien, él también pudo ser el que le contó a Seta nuestro secreto!"  
  
  
Kenshin teniendo todo claro en la mente dijo "Tomoe tengo que ir a hablar con mis amigos, quieres que después te lleve a tu apartamento?" Tomoe negó con la cabeza "No, estoy bien... Tomaré un taxi, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí... por ella...." Kenshin comprendió y caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera.  
  
  
Sano ya se había marchado porque tenía algo 1importante1 que hacer peor dijo que vendría el día siguiente (mañana ú.u), así que solo quedaban Aoshi y Misao sentados en las pequeñas sillas, Aoshi había arropado a Misao con su chaqueta (adoro esa chaqueta looks great ^^), Misao tenía una gaseosa en las manos. Kenshin llegó y esta levantó la mirada luego le dijo "Himura-san tengo que hablar contigo un momento..." Kenshin afirmó con la cabeza, Aoshi hizo gesto de entender y se quedó sentado, los dos se fueron al pasillo Misao dijo "Himura, no deberías sentirte mal...." Kenshin no dijo nada solo bajó la mirada y susurró "....lo sé pero..... fue en parte por mi culpa que.... Kaoru...." Misao le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo "Himura-san.... no deberías.... ella......no lo quisiera así..." Kenshin comprendió lo que decía Misao y sonrió luego le dijo "Muchas gracias Misao-dono..."  
  
  
Misao sonrió alegre y dijo "Bueno estoy cansada, así que creo que me voy a ir con Aoshi..." se dirigió hacia la sala pero paró y sin voltearse dijo "Por favor cuídala..." Kenshin dijo "por supuesto..." ella agregó "te lo encargo mucho Himura..." y se marchó después de decirle a Aoshi que quería irse.  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Después de varias horas de espera Megumi recibió un reporte de Kaoru diciendo que se había despertado por un corto tiempo, pero que después de algunos minutos se volvió a dormir. Kenshin estaba aliviado, Kaoru ya había despertado, eso era un alivio muy grande para él. Megumi agregó que ya los doctores permitían visitas mas frecuentes.  
  
  
Así que ahí estaba él, en frente la habitación la abrió y la enorme ventana estaba ahora iluminada por la luz del crepúsculo, la lluvia había cesado y solo que daban residuos de gotas en el vidrio.  
  
  
Dio algunos pasos hacia la cama, quizás era la luz del atardecer, pero parecía que Kaoru ya había recuperado su color natura y ahora tenía una expresión relajada en su sueño, se sentó en la misma silla que antes y la observó cuidadosamente, durante horas y horas, nadie excepto una que otra enfermera había ido al cuarto a verificar el estado de Kaoru pero Kenshin les aseguraba que si algo pasaría él los llamaría, así que dejaron de llegar.  
  
  
Ya la luna estaba alto en el cielo y aunque Kenshin se sentía un poco cansado no dejó de mirar intensamente a la Kaoru durmiendo pacíficamente, un pensamiento en la mente 'Despierta hermosa.... Despierta mi vida...Para ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos azules...' y con eso se quedó dormido profundamente nunca separándose de Kaoru...  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente Kaoru se sentía menos agotada que el otro día, ya había despertado y lo primero que había preguntado fue en donde estaba Kenshin, los médicos le habían dicho que él se encontraba perfectamente bien, pero el cansancio se apoderó de nuevo de ella antes de pedir verlo.  
  
  
Ahora estaba abriendo los ojos, sintiendo un peso desconocido en sus piernas, cuando abrió los ojos, solo se veía algo borroso rojo sobre sus piernas arropadas por las cobijas. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la habitación y vio que él peso sobre sus piernas era Kenshin, estaba sentado en una silla pero parece que al quedarse dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas...  
  
  
Sonrió con esa imagen del bello pelirrojo dormido en sus piernas, intentó levantarse para por lo menos sentarse, ignorando el dolor de la herida de su hombro mientras lo hacía. La luz entraba por la ventana y Kaoru no pudo evitar tocar el cabello rojizo sobre su regazo, parecía sedoso, y era muy suave.  
  
  
EL cabello de Kenshin tenía un olor de pinos y madera 'Huele como un bosque...' pensó mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma, jugando con su cabello le susurraba "Kenshin....aunque estés durmiendo sé que me estas escuchando...' a eso el cuerpo de Kenshin se movió contra la mano de Kaoru susurrando cosas incoherentes al mismo tiempo. Kaoru sonrió por lo adorable que se veía Kenshin en ese estado entre el sueño y la realidad "Sabes... yo haría lo que fuese por ti... Cualquier cosa por tu anata.... y agachándose levemente plantó un beso sobre la frente de Kenshin, luego se recostó y volvió a dormirse, sintiéndose feliz de tenerlo siempre cerca...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WAFF WAFF WAFF!!! JEJEJEJE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AKI ESTAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS PERSONALES ^O^!!!  
  
  
Misao Seta: XD YAYAY con que te distes cuenta ne? Jejeje eso lo hice medio especial para los A/M lovers ^o^!! Gracias por todo lo que hemos platicado auneu aún así creo que sigues estando lok pero bueno creo q eso es lo que te hace especial ;P GRACHIAS!!  
  
Meruru-chan :3 : *Acaricia la cabeza de gatito* ESTOY TOTALMENTE DE ACUERDO CONTIGO TODO AUQEL QUE SE INTERPONGA ENTRE KK DEBE SER AHORCADO, LUEGO ELECTROCUTADO Y LUEGO DEGOLLADO!!! Trankila kaokao está vivita y coleando jejeje solo que esta medio canchadita por lo de la perdida de sangre y blablabla... Gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Misanagi: Muchas gracias tus comentarios todavía hacen que mi corazón salte de la emoción, en serio gracias Misanagi-dono ^^x espero te guste el cap!!  
  
Jocky-misao (jockerita): la vez que pusiste que eras "white plum" me asuste y estaba punto de demandarte por usar mi nombre pero luego supe q eras tu así que me tranquilicé ... no te preocupes a veces a mi tb me gana la tecnología pero me parece muy bueno que hayas cambiado la sección de tu historia, te deseo suerte ^ ^!!  
  
Prudence-chan: KOMBWA HEY DON'T U THINK IT'S A LITTLE ROUGHT TO KILL SOMEBODY? Ô_ô I know he deserve to die bcuz he hurt Kaokao but I just couldn't do that to poor psycho Sou-chan ^^UU!! Thankx 4 everything hope u like it!  
  
Nia (Laurita): Hey amiga como stas? Bueno eso de todos contra Sou-chan sería demasiado para él, él pobre está ya en la cárcel ú.u así que no sabremos de ese loko @.@ durante un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo ^^ gracias por admirarme (jojojjoj me parezco a Hiko-san ^^UU) espero te guste este cap!!  
  
Aska ishida: Bueno ya lo puse mándame un review pa ver si te gustó k? Jejeje 1000 gracias!  
  
Kaori: Gracias, yo siempre intento que queden bien las cosas para que mis lectores queden satisfechos.. yo tb lo siento por sou-chan pero no puedo permitir un psicópata Soujiro rondando por ahí!! O.O es muy peligroso!!! Jejeje espero te agrade este cap, cuando puedas me mandas un review°  
  
Spooky-chan!!: Recuerda q la proxima historia en la que estoy pensando será con INU-CHAN!!!!! AHHH LO AMO!!! Jejeje toy lok por él ne? Que bien que te gustó espero verte en msn mas seguido!!  
  
Lis-chan: Yo tb he tenido una corta y extenuante vida ú.u pero hasta ahora ha tenido sus lados buenos (excepto el cole y los exámenes claro está...) bueno aki estpa el cap, disfrutalo!!  
  
Mer: Jajaja eres la única que se preocupó por Tomoe y Reiko pero ya ves que estan bien (oro Tomoe es fuerte para poder partir un vidrio ne?!) jejeje bueno Reiko-chan estará bien, creo que ya las voy a enviar a Kyoto de nuevo... ya no tienen nada mas que hacer aquí y sería peligroso para la pequeña Reiko... bueno disfruta este cap!!  
  
  
  
  
N/A: BUENO EL PROXIMO SERÁ PRONTO LO PROMETO HASTA ENTOCNES DISFRUTEN ESTE ^^!!! 


	21. La comadreja sucia y mojada y el iceberg...

N/A: BUENO ESTA HISTORIA CREO QUE NUNK VA A TERMINAR EL OTRO DÍA ESTABA EN MI CUARTO SIN PODER DORMIR VIENDO EL TECHO (el cual no era muy interesante -__-UU) Y SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA EXCELENTE IDEA PARA ESTE FIC AUNQUE ESTA IDEA SIGNIFIQUE QUE EL FIC SERÁ AGRANDADO CONSIDERABLEMENTE, PERO AUN ASÍ ME PARECE MUY BUENA.  
Ok tendrán que tomar mucha atención a las explicaciones de acuerdo, intentaré hacer esto lo mas fácil posible para todos ustedes ^^  
Y lo mas importante : disfruten!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 19: La comadreja sucia y mojada y el iceberg gentil que se derritió (jajaja ^____^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuatro semanas pasaron desde el incidente con Soujiro, Kaoru se ha recuperado rápidamente siempre fue visitada por Kenshin, Misao, Sano y Aoshi, Megumi siempre se encontraba lista para ayudarla a recuperarse. Todo estaba en orden y Tomoe ya veía el día de regresar a su casa en Kyoto...  
  
  
  
"Mamá en serio tenemos que irnos?" replicó una Reiko triste, adoraba estar con Kenshin y no quería irse, no consideraba que ella y su madre podrían estar en peligro.  
  
  
"Lo siento Reiko-chan pero mami tiene mucho trabajo esperándola en casa y ya nos hemos quedado bastante tiempo." Dijo Tomoe mientras guardaba las ropas de Reiko en la maleta.  
  
  
"Pero mami me quiero quedar con Kenshin-nii-chan!" exclamó Reiko.  
  
  
Tomoe de una voz seria respondió "Reiko! Esta es una decisión que solo yo ya tomé! Está decidido esta tarde regresamos a Kyoto!" y cerró bruscamente la maleta. Pero después se arrepintió y abrazó a una Reiko con lágrimas en los ojos y le susurró en el oído "Escucha querida Reiko, lo siento mucho por esto pero te prometo que pronto volveremos a visitar a Kenshin de acuerdo?" y le secó las lágrimas luego Reiko dio una gran sonrisa y dijo "Hai, mami no te preocupes yo entiendo es solo que extrañaré mucho a Kenshin-nii-chan!" Tomoe le sonrió y dijo "Yo también..." Y con las maletas salieron del hotel hacia el aeropuerto.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin apresúrate!!!!" gritó una histérica Kaoru mientras jalaba a un desorbitado por los pasillos del aeropuerto.  
  
  
"ORO!! KAORU CUIDADO!!!!" y *BANG* justo contra un carrito lleno de maletas Kenshin con ojos @.@ parecía estar inconsciente Kaoru sin perder tiempo volvió a arrastrarlo lo mas rápido que podía correr, con una carga de mas. Kaoru ya había salido del hospital, los doctores le habían recomendado no hacer ninguna clase de deporte, pero oigan, correr por los pasillos del aeropuerto no es ningún deporte 'O si?' se preguntó pero luego dijo "No..no lo creo...bah! ya que!!" y siguió corriendo, seguida de varios guardias de seguridad.  
  
  
Al fin llegaron a la sala de espera y desde el vidrio podían ver a Reiko y a Tomoe listas para abordar el avión cuando Reiko sin ninguna razón se voltea y ve a Kaoru y un Kenshin medio mareado por el viaje a la velocidad de la luz.  
  
  
Kaoru agitó su mano y Reiko corrió hacia ellos "Kaoru-nee-chan!!! Kenshin-nii-chan!!!". Durante todas esas semanas Kaoru siempre contó con las visitas de Kenshin y Reiko, quien se encariñó mucho con ella, al igual que Kaoru de la pequeña.  
"Hola Reiko-chan!" dijeron los dos en coro, Kenshin buscaba algo en su morral mientras Kaoru decía "Reiko-chan muchas gracias por todos esas visitas en el hospital y por ser una niña tan cariñosa por eso Kenshin y yo queríamos darte algo especial!"  
  
  
En ese momento Kenshin sacó un oso de peluche gigante del morral y lo lanzó por encima del vidrio, Reiko lo atrapó todavía sin saber que decir por ese gesto tan amable, Kaoru le sonrió y agregó "Espero volver a verte pronto!" Reiko con lágrimas de felicidad dijo "Arigatou!!" Kenshin le sonrió y dijo "Te iremos a visitar a tu casa lo prometo!" Luego de una despedida corta, Tomoe y Reiko entraron en el avión. Kenshin y Kaoru se alejaron cuando a Kaoru le dio la nostalgia de la partida de la peque "Mou... que malo que se tuvo que ir no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntas... y seguramente no la veremos dentro de mucho tiempo..." Kenshin tomó su mano y dijo "No te preocupes koishii, la volveremos a ver, ya verás!" Kaoru sonrió y dijo "Si, tienes razón, vamos...anata..." Y con eso se fueron a la casa de Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi Kenshin al fin regresas!!" dijo Sano desde la sala, Megumi sentada a su lado y Hiko contando sus grandes logros en la vida (ya lo conocen ú.u).  
  
  
"Tanuki!!" exclamó Megumi Kaoru puso cara de disgusto pero no dijo nada, le daba pena hacer una escena frente al tío de Kenshin así que solo dijo "Konichiwa Hiko-san... Megumi-san y Sano!" Hiko se levantó de su gran mueble y dijo cortésmente "Kaoru-chan!!! Es un placer tenerte aquí hoy!! Parece ser que tendremos una cena con varios de los amigos de Kenshin, por favor pase, siéntese." Y guió a una sonrojada Kaoru (por la vergüenza) hacia el sofá cerca de su silla. Luego se volteó hacia Kenshin "Baka deshi, no te quedes ahí parado y tráeles algo de beber a tus invitados, que descortés de tu parte!"  
  
  
Kenshin murmuró "Por que no lo haces tú !" Hiko replicó "Acaso huelo desobediencia en el aire?! Anda apúrate que la señorita Kaoru desea tomar un refrigerio!" y le sonrió una de sus sonrisas colgate a Kaoru quien dijo "No, no está bien no quiero tomar nada, gracias Kenshin!" Kenshin se sonrojó y se dirigió a la cocina, luego surgió con una bandeja, al escuchar "Y también hubo la vez en que mi estimado baka deshi cumplió 14 años y mojó la cama, en ese entonces tuve que ponerle un alto a esa clase de actitud puesto que un chico normal no moja la cama hasta los 14 años!! Así que..." pero Kenshin bramó "SHISHOU!!"   
  
  
Hiko sonrió triunfante "Ah baka deshi precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, le contaba a la señorita Kaoru tus problemas de plomería de la juventud!" y sonrió malicioso Kenshin todo rojo se acerca a Kaoru y la levanta llevándosela a el jardín "Ka-Kaoru..." Kaoru solo se rió Kenshin se puso furioso y dijo "Oye no te burles!!!" Kaoru dejó de reír y dijo "Lo siento Kenshin es solo que me divierte mucho ver que tú y tu tío se lleven tan bien es como si el fuese en realidad tu padre!"  
  
  
Kenshin dijo "Bueno, cuando era pequeño mis padres murieron en un accidente de carro, y yo tenía mas o menos 3 años por lo que no los recuerdo muy bien, Shishou me crió desde ese entonces, es como un padre para mí aunque hay veces en que me gustaría que no hiciera comentarios como el de hace un rato!" Kaoru un poco apenada dijo "Lo siento Kenshin, no debí decir eso gomen ne..." Kenshin apretó su mano y dijo "No tienes porque después de todo no los recuerdo y aun si no los puedo recordar shishou se ha encargado muy bien de mi así que no estoy triste, bueno no mas en todo caso."  
  
  
Kaoru le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego le dijo "Sabes algo Kenshin?" Kenshin dijo "Que?" Kaoru miró el paisaje que se observaba desde el jardín "Tu tío me cae bien, y me parece que en parte debería agradecerle a él por haberte hecho venir hasta Tomoeda desde Kyoto, estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado Kenshin..." Kenshin no necesito mas palabras la tomó en un sólido abrazo y le dijo "Yo también Kaoru, y nunca pienso dejarte ir... nunca...." Por un momento siguieron en los brazos del otro hasta que decidieron entrar a la casa en donde Hiko seguí contando sus triunfos y etc...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aoshi vamos a llegar tarde!! Himura dijo que teníamos que estar en su casa a las 6 y ya son las 6:20!! Vamos a llegar tarde!!" dijo Misao mientras caminaba por la acera, al parecer el auto de Aoshi no arrancaba y él estaba intentando hacerlo funcionar de nuevo pero sin ninguna suerte.  
  
  
"Tranquilízate Misao, estoy intentando ver que le sucede a esta cosa!!" dijo Aoshi frustrado y de repente *SPLAT* "Arg! Perfecto mi camisa nueva!! Llena de aceite esto es perfecto!" dijo lanzando sus brazos al cielo por frustración. Misao llegó hasta él y sacando de su bolso una servilleta de papel intentó sacar lo mas que podía de la mancha diciendo "La casa de Himura está a 4 cuadras de aquí podríamos ir caminando."  
  
  
Aoshi pensando un momento y viendo el estado de su auto finalmente dijo "De acuerdo tendremos que caminar entonces..." Cerró el auto con llave y comenzaron a caminar.  
  
  
Misao estaba muy nerviosa, es decir, Aoshi estaba en las ultimas semanas muy cerca de ella y cuando digo cerca significa CERCA!!! 'Es decir!! Me ha invitado a cenar con sus padres!! Vaya oigan acaso eso no es una presentación a los suegros! O.O Es decir... que Aoshi quiere... nah! No puede ser, como un chico apuesto, inteligente y con un gran futuro académico se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo!' pensó mientras miraba a Aoshi.  
  
  
/Mira/ 'No puede ser....'  
  
  
/Mira/ 'O tal vez si....'  
  
  
/Mira/ 'Pero y si entonces...'  
  
  
/Mira/ 'Rayos porque tiene que ser tan atractivo?!'  
  
  
/Mira/ 'Sabrá que lo estoy mirando?'  
  
  
/Mira/ O.O Aoshi la estaba mirando directo a los ojos y pregunto "Misao que te pasa ya van 5 minutos en que lo único que haz hecho es mirarme!"  
  
  
Misao comenzó a sudar "Ah..este..yo... es que.... tú...y eso...." y *Splash* ahora Misao estaba, sucia, mojada y confundida, Aoshi gritó al carro que había pasado "OYE!! TEN CUIDADO POR DONDE VAS!!" y luego se volteó hacia Misao que aún no captaba lo que había pasado Aoshi dijo "Ese imbécil, estas toda mojada y sucia!!" Misao se dio cuenta de su situación y comenzó a medio llorar 'Mou!! Ahora nunca voy a poder verme bien para él... siempre seré la chica cochina que se hizo mojar por un imbécil al volante...' pero lo mas increíble pasó Aoshi le puso su abrigo encima a Misao y esta replicó "Pero Aoshi lo voy a mojar todo, se va a arruinar!" e intentó quitarse el abrigo.  
  
  
Aoshi puso sus manos sobres sus pequeños hombros para impedirla de quitarse el abrigo y dijo decidido "Prefiero eso a que te enfermes, no quiero que te suceda nada malo Misao..." Misao sorprendida por el comentario solo balbuceó "Aoshi... yo...." Aoshi estaba rojo como un tomate!! Primera vez que se sentía tan avergonzado en su vida, no solo acababa de desenmascarar sus emociones por esa chica, sino que de paso la estaba tomando en el medio de la calle los dos muy cerca el uno del otro 'Ay no... ahora que hago..' pensó mientras era hechizado por los hermosos ojos verdes 'hermosos en verdad' "hermosa como una diosa..." susurró pero Misao escuchó!!  
  
  
'OH DIOS MIO QUE CAIGA MUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE SI MIS OIDOS ME ENGAÑAN!!! ACASO ME DIJO HERMOSA!?!? ME VOY A DESMAYAR!!!' gritó mientras se ponía roja como un semáforo. Y solo pudo decir "yo?" Aoshi afirmó con la cabeza antes de acercarse mas y mas hacia ella, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, segundo por segundo, la mente en blanco solo la presencia del otro cabía en sus cabezas nada más que eso era lo que importaba en ese preciso instante en que los dos encontraron confort en los ojos del otro y el tiempo se detuvo.  
  
  
Aoshi tomó su mano, indeciso de lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que si se resistía mas terminaría explotando así que acumuló todo su valor y susurró "Misao, yo estoy enamorado de ti..." Misao estaba en nubes, en el cielo, en cualquier otro lugar hermoso que pueda haber en el universo, nada se comparaba al alivio, a la felicidad y éxtasis que sentía en ese momento. Aoshi continuó viendo que Misao no se oponía a la declaración "Te gustaría ser mi novia?" al comienzo Misao no reaccionó hasta que vio la mirada triste de Aoshi y se le lanzó a los brazos plantado un beso apasionado en los labios del impresionada pero aliviado joven.  
(yeah Misao hace el primer paso, chica decidida ^.~)  
  
  
Aoshi no lo podía creer, primero sentía que su corazón hacia una carrera contra su respiración pero luego un sentimiento de necesidad se apoderó de él causándolo arropar a la fría y mojada Misao en un tierno y cálido abrazo, no queriéndola ir nunca mas ni en ese momento ni nunca.  
  
  
Como todos los seres vivos, la necesidad de respirar se presentó y la pareja se separó, con la respiración entrecortada Misao dijo "Crees que entendiste mi decisión?" y le sonrió pícaramente Aoshi se puso a reír antes de ponerse frente contra frente con ella y plantar un beso en su mejilla "Pues... todavía no estoy muy seguro pero creo que eso significó un si ne?"  
  
  
Misao puso cara furiosa, recibió su propia picardía y era de Aoshi (para rematar -__-) y dijo "Mou... acaso necesitas una confirmación?" Aoshi puso cara de perrito triste "Serías capaz de darme una porque estoy en duda." Misao se acercó a él pero antes de besarlo en la boca, lo besó en la mejilla y se rió diciendo "Oye Shinomori no soy chica fácil deberás ganártelo antes" le guiñó ^.~ y salió corriendo detrás de ella un Aoshi exigiendo un reembolso.   
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyoto  
  
  
  
  
  
'Es aquí si no me equivoco...' pensó Tomoe mientras tocaba una puerta vieja de una casa que parecía abandonada, una vieja mujer le abrió y preguntó "Que quiere?"  
  
  
Tomoe educadamente dijo "Buenas noches señora, mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro y estoy buscando a un amigo, su nombres es Akira Kiyosato, acaso lo conoce, se supone que vive aquí." La mujer de repente tenía una cara triste como si algo de lo que había dicho Tomoe la hubiese afectado y dijo "Kiyosato ya no vive aquí..."  
  
  
Tomoe desconcertada por la reacción preguntó "Disculpe sabrá usted en donde podría encontrarlo?" La mujer la miró seria y dijo "Acaso este es un chiste de mal gusto?!"  
  
  
Tomoe dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida y dijo "Señora de que está usted hablando?"  
  
  
La mujer ya con lágrimas en los ojos levantó la mirada llena de sufrimiento y dijo en un susurro "Kiyosato murió hace dos años..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AJA AHORA QUIEN SERÁ??? LOS DEJO CON EL SUSPENSO (soy mala ne?) JAJAJAJAJAJA ESTA HISTORIA TIENE VIDA PROPIA SE LOS JURO!!!!! PERO YA LE VOY A TOMAR LOS RIELES A ESTE CABALLO LOKO ^_____^ DE NUEVO ESTE CAPÍTULO LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS FANS DE A/M (pst... para Misao blablabla y Minako-chan ^.~ en especial) perdon por no poder hacer los agradecimientos especiales gomen gomen....  
  
Bueno R&R!!!!!! NO olviden clickeen en ese cuadrito morado de abajo y dejen un comentario!!!  
  
  
***White plum*** 


	22. Decifrando

N/A : PERDONEN POR EL RETRASO GENTE !!! HE TENIDO UNA SEMANA BASTANTE PESADA PERO HOY ME SIENTO CON HUMOR PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP !! SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A MI MEJOR AMIGA CHRISTELLITA, QUE ME LEE DESDE CHILE TB QUIERO AGRADECER A MUCHAS OTRAS PERSONAES PERO LO HARÉ DESPUES DE TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO…  
  
DISFRUTEN !!!! ^____________________________________^  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANTE!!!!!: si cambie el nombre del fic, si conocen a alguien q lo lea y que no lo sepa porfavor díganle ok?! Muy muy agradecida!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 20: Descifrando  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-ding dong-   
  
  
  
"Al fin!!! Ya era hora de que llegara!!" exclamó Kaoru mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta "Misao!! Todos te estábamos esperando que fue lo que te..." miró con sorpresa a Aoshi tomando la mano de su amiga "entretuvo~..." y le sonrió sospechosamente y con un leve /oh/ los dejó pasar.  
  
  
Aoshi y Misao saludaron a todos sin dejar de tomarse las manos hasta que nuestra buena Megumi a.k.a "Arruina-momentos" dijo con su tonito (sip el que siempre usa -__-) "Vaya vaya!! Miren quien avanzó desde la banca hasta primera base!!" Misao se sonrojó esto divirtió a Megumi a continuar "Oooohhhh!! Pero que kawaii, la pequeña comadreja sonrojadita!!!" Antes de que el horror estallara Kaoru llevó a Misao a el cuarto de Kenshinen donde le prestó un poco de ropa seca luego volvieron a bajar.  
  
  
Cuando Misao bajó y dijo enfurecida "Al menos no soy una kitsune entrometida!!" y le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Aoshi le susurró que iría a el jardín por un rato, Misao hizo una leve protesta pero cuando el le dio una sonrisita ella lo dejó ir.  
  
  
Truenos y llamas salían de las miradas de Megumi y Misao, un combate mental estaba estallando en la sala, Kaoru estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando Kenshin la detuvo con un abrazo por detrás de ella y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello, inhalando su hedor. Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Kaoru interrumpió a Kenshin diciendo dulcemente "Mejor será que las detenga antes que destruyan uno de los cuadros de Hiko-san..." Kenshin solo la apretó contra él, no queriendo que se alejase "Esos cuadros con odiosos, mas bien me harían un favor al destruirlos..."  
  
  
Kaoru se rió de la inmadurez de su querido pelirrojo y dijo "Tú estarás agradecido, pero solo hasta que Hiko-san te eche la culpa y te torture en sus clases!" Kenshin levantó la cabeza gimió un leve /arg.../ y fue a detener el combate, mientras tanto Kaoru decidió ir al jardín.  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
El clima era fresco, el sonido de los árboles danzando al ritmo del viento me tranquilizó. 'Siempre cuando me siento confundido o molesto, como en este momento, busco un lugar como este, tranquilo, donde pueda pensar...' pensó Aoshi viendo el pequeño estanque frente a él, el jardín de la casa de Kenshin era muy amplio, aunque Aoshi nunca lo había mencionado, siempre le gustaba sentarse en el césped enfrente al estanque, sobre todo en la casa de su amigo. No sabía porque pero le tenía cierto afecto a el silencio y a la soledad, aunque disfrutaba la compañía de Misao, pero hay momentos en los que uno tiene que estar solo para pensar.  
  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose, pero a Aoshi no le importó. "Aoshi-san?" decidió voltear, era la chica Kamiya "Kamiya-san?" Se quedó un momento parada en ese lugar y luego preguntó "Puedo acompañarlo?" y sonrió, Aoshi afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
  
Kaoru se sentó cerca del estanque con sus piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos sin decir nada y empezó a meditar. Aoshi sorprendido preguntó "Usted medita?" Kaoru sin abrir los ojos respondió "Si. Cuando se me da la ocasión." Aoshi también comenzó a tranquilizarse y a respirar profundamente, cerró sus ojos y los dos comenzaron a meditar, encontrando cierta comodidad en la presencia del otro.  
  
  
Kaoru comenzó a hablar "El silencio, es algo que se debe respetar y disfrutar de cierta manera, te hace pensar saber lo que esta en tú interior. Yo uso este tiempo para pensar en Kenshin y en mi, en lo mucho que lo quiero y en toda la armonía que nos rodea..." Aoshi escuchaba cada palabra detenidamente, de alguna manera sintió que él también debería hacer lo mismo por Misao, después de todo necesitaba pensar y pensar en ella lo animaba.  
  
  
Kaoru se levantó y dijo mientras se alejaba "Espero que hagas lo mismo con Misao, la estimo mucho, es mi mejor amiga y le deseo lo mejor. Si tú te encargas de hacerla feliz, te seré siempre muy agradecida." Y se marchó marcando sus palabras siempre en el corazón de Aoshi.  
  
  
'Hacerla feliz...' pensó éste 'si... siempre hacerla feliz....'  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
EL fin de semana terminó y llegaron de nuevo las clases, Chris y Gaby estaban hablando dentro del salón de clases cuando entró Kaoru, con una cara muy muy agotada.  
  
  
"Cielos Kaoru que te pasó te ves terrible!" dijo Gaby mientras se acercaba a Kaoru, quien lanzó la mochila al suelo y se recostó sobre su mesa, Chris la siguió desde cerca.  
  
  
"Mou! Ayer me acosté muy tarde!" gimió Kaoru con voz dormida Chris se acercó y dijo "Seguro fue porque te quedaste hablando con Himura-kun en la noche ne??" No tan inmediatamente Kaoru reaccionó, estaba dormida pero logró exclamar "Chri-chan no fue eso!!!" le miraron con duda "esta vez..." terminó Kaoru y las dos comenzaron a reír.  
  
  
De repente entró una chica casi partiendo la puerta de entrada, era Beatriz, y seguida muy de cerca de Camila que sostenía un papel en la mano. Beatriz gritó "Oi!! Ya saben la noticia?!" Las dos la miraron y negaron con la cabeza, Kaoru solo murmuró un /no/ soñoliento.   
  
  
Camila exclamó "Según la red de información de el periodico del colegio, han llegado muchos nuevos alumnos a nuestra escuela y en especial una chica que entrará en nuestra clase!!" Al escuchar la conmoción Misao se acercó "Ohayou yaa!!! Que sucede minna-chan?" Chris repitió "Parece que hay una chica nueva en nuestra clase." Gaby preguntó "Pero quien es?" Y la campana sonó, todas fueron a sus pupitres y el maestro Genzai entró "Buenos días clase!" Todos en coro dijeron "Buenos días Genzai-sensei."  
  
  
Genzai dijo "Antes de comenzar quisiera que conocieran a su nueva compañera de clases, la señorita Saiyo Amakusa. Amakusa-san por favor pase adelante." Una chica muy bonita, con cabello largo ondulado y marrón claro entró a la clase, no tenía puesto el uniforme de la secundaria, sino una falda larga blanca y un suéter azul claro, tenía grandes ojos marrones y parecía muy simpática.  
  
  
Los chicos de la clase comenzaron a susurrar cosas como "Kirei!!" o "Waow está guapísima!!" ella sonrió y dijo "Konnichiwa, atashi wa Amakusa Saiyo, dozo yoroshiku!" A Kaoru le parecía una chica simpática que estaba perdida como ella lo estuvo cuando entró en la secundaria.  
  
  
Genzai dijo "Amakusa-san viene de Tokkaido como Kamiya-san." Se volteó hacia Kaoru "Kamiya-san, me gustaría que te encargaras de mostrarle a Amakusa-san todos los edificios de nuestra secundaria, y por favor ayudarla en lo que puedas." Kaoru sonrió alegremente y dijo "Yosh! Hai hai Genzai-sensei!" Genzai le señaló a Saiyo en donde sentarse y continuó la clase.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Kenshin estaba en su curso de kendo en su casa, ese día había salido mas temprano que de costumbre y Hiko le estaba dando senda paliza!  
  
  
"Baka deshi estas lento hoy!!!" gritó Hiko mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.  
  
  
"ORO!! Shishou eso me dolió!" gimió Kenshin mientras se sacudía la cabeza adolorida.  
  
  
"Pues si te duele tanto entonces porque no tratas de esquivarlo! ESTAN MUY LENTO!!!" y lanzó otro puño pero este le pegó a la mandíbula y Kenshin comenzó a sangrar, ya se estaba enfureciendo.  
  
  
"Arg!" clamó Kenshin y luego "Rayos eso me dolió ahora estoy sangrando maldición que crees que haces?!" dorado llegando a sus ojos violetas y poco a poco apoderándose de ellos.  
  
  
Hiko quedó silencioso luego botó su shinaï y dijo "No vale la pena seguir peleando si te vas a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente." Pero Kenshin gritó "Shishou porqué eres tan exigente?" Hiko sin voltearse dijo "La ultima vez que peleaste contra Seta, saliste muy mal herido y él salió casi ileso solo porque tu Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki lo derrotó! Pero por tu debilidad Kaoru-chan fue herida gravemente! Acaso no ves que fue por tu culpa que ella salió lastimada?! No quieres ser mas fuerte para evitar que eso suceda de nuevo?!"  
  
  
Kenshin quedó sin palabras, claro que quería proteger a Kaoru. "Si, si quiero protegerla! Quiero seguir entrenando, y no me podrás tocar ni un cabello!" Hiko sonrió y se volteó "Ese es el espíritu! Creo que ya me encontré una nuera! (hija política)" Kenshin todo rojo dijo "Shishou basta!" y continuaron su entrenamiento.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoe estaba en el cementerio, parada frente a una tumba en donde estaba escrito:  
  
  
"Aquí yace Akira Kiyosato nacido en el 16 de Abril de 1985 y fallecido el 13 de Agosto de 2001.  
Que su alma encuentre el descanso eterno."  
  
  
'Es cierto...' pensó mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba un clavel en la lápida. "Adiós, Akira..." se incorporó y se fue caminando, se volteó repentinamente 'Pero... si no fue él... entonces quién fue?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: BAWHAHAHAHAHA HELLO MIS AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS COMO ESTA MI GENTE!!! JEJEJE BUENO YA SE ESTÁ COMPLICANDO LA COSA NE? WAOW 240 REVIEWS O.o!! JEJEJE BUENO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS PARTICULARES:  
  
  
-Lilika: este pa responder tu pregunta pues lo cambié porque pensaba que no combinaba mucho ya con el fic, es decir, al comienzo queria que fuese de Romance/Humor pero terminó muy dramatico así que lo cambié y me gusta mas como queda ahora no crees? Gracias por el apoyo y espero lo hayas disfrustado!  
  
  
-Cromwell A: HOLA!! Los siento mucho si el suspenso es mucho al final pero en realidad lo hago para que ustedes se vuelvan adictos y esperen fielmente por el próximo jojojojojojo ^o^. Gracias por tu apoyo disfruta hasta el otro!  
  
  
-C-G!! CHRISTELITA: MY FRIEND!!! PUTAIN J'ADORS QUE TU M'ÉCRIVE!!! J'SUIS TROP CONTENTE QUE T'AIME MON HISTOIRE, J'T'ÉCRIT EN FRANCAIS PAR PRIVACITÉ D'AC? ET VOILA LE 22 ET T'AS VU J'T'ES MIS DEDANS AVEC MOI ^^!! BON ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO I LOVE U Chris!! I MISS U SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Muack*  
  
  
-Maribel Flores Reymundo: hola q chévere tener otra amiga de Venezuela!!! Espero q te haya gustado este cap no ansíes que llega el próximo!!  
  
  
-Minako-chan: jejejeje Cami-chan estas en este capítulo conmigo, Chris y Misao blablabla!!! Jejeje bueno hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que postaste tu 2 cap de "Por ti" ahorita cuando termine de escribir esto voy y te dejo un review k? Jejeje espero seguir viéndote tomodachi ja ne!!!  
  
  
-Meruru-chan: Como está tu dedito? Mejor!! Eso espero ú.u!!! bueno aki está el cap recuerda que lo mas importante es disfrutarlo!!! Muchos miauuusss para ti tb amiga, espero verte en msn mas seguido!!!!  
  
  
-Nia: HOLA!!!! Q BIEN QUE SEA TU FAVORITA!! ESTE... TODAVÍA NO CREO Q SEA PROFESIONAL!! PORQ YO TB TENGO AUTORES FAVORITOS Y ELLOS SON GENIALES, YO NO SOY NADA COMPARADA CON ELLOS EN SERIO!! JEJEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y TUS ANIMOS!!  
  
  
-JLB Inuyasha The Dog-Demon: Yo a veces me pregunto que se cree ese iceberg! Pero bueno cuando se derrite queda bien ne? Jajaja a mi nunk me ha pasado de ser mojada de esa forma pero creí que sería bueno ver a la pequeña comadreja mojadita jajajajajajaja!! Gracias por todo.  
  
  
-Kaori: lo juro si funciona!!! Y para muchas cosas!! Es como mi salvación cuando estoy en mi nube!!! Jejeje espero t haya gustado... Kenshin es el mejor y mas romántico aunque Aoshi no está mal pero mi pelirrojo es el mejor!!  
  
  
-Ayumi: gracias ^___________________^ y aki tb hay suspenso jojojojojo ya se volvió una costumbre dejar a mis lectores en suspenso... me encanta hacerlos sufrir!!!  
  
  
-Naoko Himura: Creo que gracias a el techo logré encontrar mi inspiración ^^ aki un mini momento KK y AM!!!  
  
  
-Prudence-chan: GOD YOU'RE SOOOO EVIL!!! POOR KIYOSATO!!! JEJEJE WELL THERE'LL BE A LOT OF QUESTIONS TO ANSWER BUT I CAN'T TELL U ANYTHING (sorry ^^UU) jejeje you'll have to solve the enigma!!!!  
  
  
-Jocky-misao: aki un momento de reflexión de Aoshi y Kaoru sobre Misao y Kenshin y tb algunos momentos extras como la pelea entre el maestro y el discípulo, bueno sigue habiendo el misterio espero logres resolverlo jojojojojo!!!  
  
  
-Spooky-chan: Gracias por tu apoyo constante!!! Espero te haya gustado este cap!! Inuyasha y Kenken son los mejores!!!! Ne? Jejeje bye bye spooky-glotona ^_________________________^!!! 


	23. Oniichan

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por siempre darme animo para seguir adelante con este fic... este voy a comenzar a hacer propaganda para mis amigas... *saca micrófono*  
WP: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!! NIÑOS Y NIÑAS!!! LES PRESENTO LOS FICS DE MIS MAS GRANDES PANAS DE FF.NET!!!  
  
MISAO KUNAI O MINAKO-CHAN CON "Por ti" UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y HUMOR A/M!!! *Clap clap clap*  
  
MADAME SPOOKY O SPOOKY-CHAN CON "Lovely Cats" UNA HISTORIA DE HUMOR Y CIENCIA FICCIÓN CON K/K, A/M Y M/S!!!  
  
MISAO BLABLABLA O MISAO MAKIMACHI FUTURA DE SHINOMORI CON "Incertidumbres AM" o tb "Azul hielo" DOS HISTORIAS DE A/M!!  
  
Bueno entre otras muy bunas historias como:  
  
Laie Himura de Fanel y "Spy Tanukichan"  
Nia y "El deseo de la luciérnaga"  
Hitokiri Lady "El regreso de Shura..."  
  
Y muchos muchos mas!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y algo mas.... 255 REVIEWS X__X (me desmayo!!) PS: Traducciones en (...)!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 21: Onii-chan... (hermano...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anteriormente...  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
'Es cierto...' pensó mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba un clavel en la lápida. "Adiós, Akira..." se incorporó y se fue caminando, se volteó repentinamente 'Pero... si no fue él... entonces quién fue?'  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saiyo-chan matte kudasai!!" (espérame) gritó Kaoru mientras intentaba nadar en el río de gente que salía de la facultad de ciencias, el profesor Genzai le había asignado mostrarle a la nueva estudiante, todo lo que era la secundaria.  
  
  
Saiyo se volteó, una mirada fría e insensible en su rostro luego distinguiendo a Kaoru sonrió alegremente "Kaoru-san. Perdón creo que la muchedumbre me llevó." Kaoru rió y dijo "Tranquila eso suele pasar!" Saiyo sonrió en respuesta luego viendo que la gente se estaba dispersando dijo "Entonces, adonde vamos primero?"  
  
  
Kaoru pensó un momento 'Podríamos ir al gimnasio... Si! Kenshin debe estar ahí con Aoshi y Sano, quizás pueda presentarle a mis amigos!' Luego aplaudió y dijo "Primero al gimnasio, hay unas personas que me gustaría que conocieras ahí! Vamos!" y la jaló con la mano  
  
  
Después de correr y pasar a algunos alumnos extrañados llegaron al gran gimnasio y Kaoru exclamó "Aquí estamos, primero que todo: este es el gimnasio, aquí practicamos volley ball, basket ball y gimnasia olímpica." Saiyo afirmó con la cabeza mientras Kaoru entraba al gimnasio agregando "Del otro lado esta el terreno de football, rugby y atletismo."  
  
  
"Kaoru!" dijo una voz por delante de ellas Kaoru volteó y sonrió "Kenshin!" Kenshin se acercó y de un gesto rápido abrazó a su novia, levantándola del piso mientras ella protestaba "Kenshin bájame! Que va a pensar Saiyo?" Kenshin la bajó y susurró "Pues sea lo que sea, no puede ser mentira ne?" Kaoru rió sonrojada y luego saludó a los demás "Hola Sano, Aoshi!!"  
  
  
Sano dejó de golpear el saco de arena cerca del muro y se volteó "Jou-chan! Que placer encontrarte aquí, ya era hora que vinieras a buscar a Kenshin, estaba poniéndose impaciente!"  
  
  
Kaoru sonrió y vio el rostro sonrojado de Kenshin "Sou desu ne?" (con que si?) Kenshin solo sonrió avergonzado, Aoshi luego se dirigió a ella "Kamiya-san haz visto a Misao?" Kaoru sonrió, ya llevaban 1 semana juntos y aun sigue sin saber en donde se mete 'No que eso fuese algo extraño considerando que Misao siempre está hiendo a un lugar diferente...' "Este... no lo sé Aoshi, supongo que debe estar en su camino a casa para almorzar, seguro llegará dentro de poco." Aoshi afirmó con la cabeza y luego miró a la chica cerca de Kaoru.  
  
  
Kaoru leyendo su movimiento dijo "Cierto! Todos conozcan a Amakusa Saiyo, viene desde Tokkaido como yo!" Saiyo se inclinó, Sano interrumpió "Soy Sanosuke Sagara, pero me puedes llamar Sano!" y guiñó, Saiyo puso cara de disgusto y luego Kenshin se presento "Boku wa (watashi es =) Himura Kenshin y este a mi lado es Shinomori Aoshi." Los dos se inclinaron y luego Saiyo habló "Es un placer Shinomori-san, Himura-san y ...Sano."  
  
  
Kaoru dijo "Es una lástima que Misao no esté aquí para conocerte, pero ya verás cuando regrese te la presentaré!" y le sonrió Saiyo dijo "Eso estaría bien." Y sonrió levemente Kaoru finalmente dijo "Sou! Tenemos que seguir el recorrido! Ja ne minna (hasta luego a todos) !"  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-san..."  
  
  
"Por favor solo dime Kaoru o Kaoru-chan" dijo sonriente.  
  
  
"Hai, Kaoru... en donde almorzamos?" preguntó.  
  
  
"Hum... ya sé vamos a "el" lugar!" exclamó alegre.  
  
  
Saiyo confundida preguntó "EL lugar?" Kaoru afirmó con la cabeza y la guió hacia un lugar alejado de la muchedumbre, rodeado por cerezos y al pie de uno de estos estaban unos troncos que parecían estar hay apropósito. Kaoru de un gesto le dijo que se sentara.  
  
  
"Que es este lugar?" preguntó de nuevo Saiyo.  
  
  
"Este, es un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos! Aquí es donde Sano, Aoshi y Kenshin suelen venir para no ser perseguidos por sus clubs de fans! Por el hecho de que esté detrás de la facultad de los baños de los chicos, ninguna chica se ve por estos alrededores!" explicó Kaoru, Saiyo dijo un leve 'ohh' y sacó su comida, Kaoru hizo lo mismo.  
  
  
Pero al abrir su caja de almuerzo... "Kyahh!!" gritó Kaoru. Saiyo desconcertada preguntó "Que sucede?!" Kaoru levantó la mirada tenía cara de perito triste y dijo "Es que /snif/ yo tenía un tempura de camarones!! Pero no sé en donde está, recuerdo que mi madre los puso y luego Yahiko bajó a desayunar y luego..." se cortó y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de furia.  
  
  
Saiyo asustada se movió lejos de ella y aunque no quería (pero tenía) preguntó "Nande?" (que pasa?)  
  
  
Kaoru excalmó "Ese baka!! (estúpido) Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima!! Me las va a pagar por robarse mis camarones!!" Saiyo estaba ^^ U y dijo "De quien estas hablando?"  
  
  
"De Yahiko, mi hermano de quien mas!! Lo juro si pudiera lo devolvería de donde vino!! ARG es tan detestable! A VECES ME GUSTARIA NO TENER HERMANO!!" gritó Kaoru frustrada, Saiyo miró al piso y no dijo nada pero se escuchó un leve /snif/ Kaoru la miró preocupada y le preguntó "Daijoubu desu ka?" (Estas bien?)  
  
  
Saiyo le lanzó una mirada molesta y triste, Kaoru sobresaltó sin comprender pero antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Saiyo gritó o mas bien gruñó! "CALLATE!! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!!TU...TU NO SABES LO QUE YO HARÍA POR TENER A UN HERMANO CERCA DE MI!! ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA KAORU!" y con eso lanzó su caja al piso y salió corriendo.  
  
  
Kaoru, muy estupefacta como para reaccionar en ese instante, no se movió y esa imagen de Saiyo entre la rabia y el dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que Kaoru había herido muy profundamente sus sentimientos, pero... no había sido su intención.  
  
  
En un parpadeo Kaoru olvidó su comida y salió corriendo tras Saiyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caminó por el pasillo oscuro, y a lo lejos se podía ver una luz proveniente de una habitación, caminó hacia ésta, su abrigo mojado aún por la reciente lluvia 'Que extraño... la lluvia parece frecuente en estos días...' abrió la puerta de madera vieja, que rechinó al ser empujada, en un pequeño sofá se vía una figura viendo la televisión en frente de ella.  
  
  
Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en la cama, sin importarle que la mojara, luego se acercó hacia la pequeña figura y dijo suavemente "Reiko-chan?"  
  
  
La pequeña niña sentada en el gran mueble se volteó y le sonrió a su madre "Hai chichi?" (mamá) Tomoe le sonrió de vuelta y mientras se sentaba cerca de ella apagó el televisor y encendió una lámpara de mesa cerca del asiento.  
  
  
"Reiko-chan necesito que me ayudes con algo de acuerdo?" Reiko confundida pero dispuesta a ayudar a su madre, afirmó con la cabeza, Tomoe prosiguió "Reiko-chan quiero que me cuentes exactamente lo que sucedió ese día en que tu padre vino a buscarte..." Reiko sabiendo que su mamá se sentía incomoda por el tema, no puso resistencia.   
  
  
"Quieres saber como era?" le preguntó silenciosamente, Tomoe abrumada por el intelecto de su pequeña dijo "Hai, necesito comprobar si ese en realidad era tu padre, por favor, cuéntame..."   
  
  
Reiko comenzó "Recuerdo... que era alto... pero no mas alto que Ken-nii-chan... recuerdo...que tenía un sombrero como esos de las películas de detectives..." Tomoe la cortó "No recuerdas su rostro?" Reiko negó con la cabeza "Creo... creo que lo tenía cubierto por una bufanda... pero recuerdo el color de sus ojos... eran marrones oscuros, y grandes, no sé porque pero parecían de mujer..." Esto chocó a Tomoe 'De mujer?' pero Reiko continuó "Pero... su voz era de hombre, no cabe duda que era una voz de un señor..." Tomoe ahora estaba mas que confundida 'Con ojos de mujer y voz de hombre?'  
  
  
Reiko finalmente concluyó "Y recuerdo un collar..."  
  
  
Tomoe preguntó "Un collar? Que clase de collar Reiko-chan?"  
  
  
Reiko hizo un esfuerzo pero su memoria estaba borrosa y solo pudo decir "tenía algo rojo, brillante... pero no recuerdo mas nada...." Tomoe le acarició la cabeza suavemente y la puso en sus brazos susurrando "Tranquila Reiko-chan, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ahora descansa..."  
  
  
Reiko se durmió en los brazos de su querida madre.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya estoy aquí..." dijo mientras lanzaba su suéter mojado en el sofá viejo.  
  
  
'Kaoru no me alcanzó...' suspiró y se lanzó a la cama... llorando.  
  
  
Luego de unos minutos de sollozo se levantó y miró hacia la mesita de noche, una fotografía muy gastada, y que por la oscuridad de el cuarto no se podía ver detalladamente, ella la tomó cuidadosamente, luego secó sus lágrimas y tenía una expresión seria, y llena de ira.  
  
  
"Onii-chan... te lo prometí..." la miró durante varios segundos, luego inspeccionó los alrededores de su supuesta "nueva casa". No había mucho, después de todo solo era un simple apartamento, con un viejo sofá blanco, una cama, un televisor, un teléfono y una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador miniatura y unos bancos para la mesa.  
  
  
'Esto es mi nueva casa?' se preguntó.  
  
  
"No!" dijo firmemente luego agregó en su mente 'Esto es solo un lugar en donde pasar algún tiempo, cuando termine a lo que vine a Tomoeda iré de regreso a Tokkaido...' Miró de nuevo la foto sobre la mesita y susurró "A donde está Onii-chan..."  
  
  
De repente se escuchó en la puerta un estruendo.  
  
  
Corrió hacia esta y la abrió solo para toparse con un cuerpo en el pasillo, horror corrió por sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba, se agachó inmediatamente para levantar al individuo ahora inconsciente gritando.  
  
  
  
"Sagara-san!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Q TAL? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PERDON POR LOS RETRASOS, PIENSO ESCRIBIR DE AHOA EN ADELANTE 1 CAP POR SEMANA PORQ TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO EN EL COLE ASI QUE NO CREO Q LOGRE ESCRIBIR 2 CAPS POR SEMANA. PERO ESO DEPENDERÁ TB DE LA CANTIDAD DE TRABAJO blablabla... (a quien le importa ú.u)  
  
Bueno espero hayan disfrutado este cap!!   
  
REVIEWS!!!! ME HACEN FELIZ!!! 


	24. Si tan solo lo supieras

Capítulo 22: Si tan solo supieras...  
  
Kaoru seguía corriendo por las calles semi habitadas del barrio por donde había seguido a Saiyo, pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, estaba muy cansada y ya había perdido el rastro de su compañera. Finalmente, entregándose a la fatiga, decidió descansar un momento mientras observaba las calles vacías en búsqueda que alguna pista o señal de Saiyo, claro todo esto fue en vano, no sabía como, pero no pudo alcanzarla 'Rayos acaso me puse lenta mientras seguía en recuperación?!' se preguntó frustrada.  
  
En la carretera unos faros iluminaron a la pequeña figura de Kaoru, detenida en la acera, Kaoru no pudo reconocer al conductor por los vidrios ahumados pero no tenía un buen presentimiento 'Claro, una chica como un en un barrio como este, ¿cómo podría tener un buen presentimiento?', el carro se detuvo cerca de ella. Retrocedió unos pasos por seguridad y lentamente la ventanilla del conductor reveló a alguien conocido, para el alivio de Kaoru.  
  
"Sano!" dijo suspirando en alivio.  
  
"Jou-chan! Oye me podrías decir que hace una chica tan linda en in barrio tan pobre?" dijo Sano mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas colgate. Kaoru rió al halago y luego dijo:  
  
"Estoy....'persiguiendo?'....buscando a una amiga que vive por aquí..." intentó dar una sonrisa convincente pero resultó mas una morisqueta.  
  
Sano quedó un momento intentando contener su risa pero se volteó en su asiento y abrió la puerta de atrás, haciendo que Kaoru entrara, y respondió "Sabes Jou-chan, no sabes mentir!" y lanzó una carcajada, Kaoru apenada y a la vez enojada gruñó "MOU! SANO!" Sano la miró por el retrovisor y dijo imitando el tono de Kenshin "Maa maa Kaoru-dono, sessha solo dice la verdad!" Kaoru volvió a gruñir pero antes de poder replicar algo Sano volvió a preguntar "En serio Jou-chan, este no es un lugar para alguien como tú..." Kaoru bajó la mirada muy apenada para poder replicar, Sano vio esto en el reflejo y dijo "A quien estás buscando?" Kaoru levantó la mirada 'Acaso soy tan transparente?' y se rió de si misma antes de decir en un tono melancólico "Estoy... bueno...es que... tuve una discusión con una amiga y bueno...."  
  
"La chica nueva?" interrumpió Sano, Kaoru afirmó "Si... es que dije algo que la molestó y ella pues salió corriendo, estaba intentando alcanzarla..." Sano entendió que esta vez no se trataba de una mentira, ese tono que usa Kaoru para expresarse es único, 'por eso se le nota que está diciendo la verdad.' Kaoru luego recordando "Sano, que haces tú aquí?" Sano como tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta dijo tragando saliva "Este... tengo unos asuntos pendientes en el barrio..."  
  
Kaoru lo miró sospechosamente "No me digas que..."  
  
Sano tragó saliva. 'Acaso ella sabe?'  
  
Kaoru siguió "Estas engañando a Megumi con otra chica?" Si hubiese podido Sano se hubiese caído al piso .-. pero como el espacio era muy estrecho pues no logró, pero se pegó la cabeza contra el volante antes de que una vena de rabia se inflara en su frente.  
  
"Como puedes creer eso?!" gritó, Kaoru se tapó los oídos mientras Sano comenzaba a regañarla y a hablar de su interminable amor por Megumi. Cuando terminó ella dijo "Bueno, bueno de acuerdo no es eso, pues entonces, porque?" Sano pensó un momento antes de sonreír maliciosamente y decir "No seas metiche, eso no te incumbe!" Kaoru estaba a punto de lanzarle un zapato en la cabeza pero Sano prendió el motor y comenzó a manejar, lo cual hizo que Kaoru se aplastara contra el asiento.  
  
Recuperándose ella protestó "A donde vamos?! Estas yendo en la mala dirección, es por allá!" Sano de un tono serio dijo "No estamos yendo hacia allá! Te estoy llevando a tu casa, ya son las 6 y se está oscureciendo. Además, si algo te llegara a pasar, yo no quisiera estar presente cuando Kenshin lo averigüé." Kaoru no podía contestar a eso, así que solo se dejó llevar a su casa.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa:  
"Sano?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Me puedes hacer el favor de buscarla, a Saiyo, quiero saber si está bien y como vas para allá pues..."  
  
"Tranquila Jou-chan, veré si la puedo encontrar."  
  
"...Arigatou Sano."   
  
"Ni lo menciones."  
  
Y se fue.  
***********************************************************************************  
Ya eran las 7 de la noche, las calles estaban oscuras y solitarias, ni un alma rondaba los alrededores....o eso era lo que pensaba Sanosuke...  
  
Una figuro oscura en un rincón entre dos edificios viejos dijo "Deberá llegar dentro de poco..."  
  
Sano estacionó su carro lo mejor que pudo para no atraer a ladrones que podrían robárselo y se dirigió hacia el edificio, algo dentro de él le decía que debía regresar, que no era una buena idea estar en ese lugar, pero parte de su cabeza le gritaba y lo animaba para seguir adelante, alentándolo que era lo correcto, que debía hacerlo... por el bien de Katsu...  
  
En el instante en que sus pasos resonaron en el pavimento, y luego unas sombras comenzaron a acecharlo, sabía que era la hora de atreverse a desafiarlos, el aire se hacía pesado en sus pulmones mientras la adrenalina del momento se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su pasión por los combates estalló en el mismo instante en que una figura se lanzó con una cadena contra él. Viendo claramente los movimientos de cada uno de sus adversarios, esquivó el ataque y puso a dormir al responsable, las sombras dejaron de rodearlo mientras se disiparon y se acercaba una figura imponente en el escenario 'el jefe...' concluyó Sano.  
  
"Namae wa!" (tu nombre!) gritó el gran oponente mientras daba una mirada intimidador y peligrosa, pero Sano no retrocedió ni un paso, en vez de eso dijo "Katsu no podrá venir hoy, yo vengo en su lugar." Y sonrió desafiante. El jefe gruñó "Tsukioka se cree muy listo!" Miró a Sano y dijo "Fuera de aquí!" se dirigió al grupo diciendo "Vamos, lo haremos pagar..." pero un puño lo golpeó en toda la cara, rápidamente Sano se defendió del cuchillo escondido que le lanzó uno del grupo y le cortó la mejilla mientras decía "Dije que yo me encargaré de ustedes, acaso son imbéciles? No volverán a acechar a Katsu entienden?" El jefe rió "HA! Insolente, acaso crees que puedes pagar por toda la mercancía que le hemos dado a Tsukioka?! Acaso sabes cuanto nos debe?"  
  
Sano enfurecido dijo "Ya sé todo eso, pero ustedes lo siguen persiguiendo, ustedes saben que él no tiene el dinero para pagarles por toda la droga que ha tomado, y ahora deciden terminar con su vida?! ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!" con eso comenzó a atacar al primero que se le lanzó encima. Noqueó a dos pero, muchos golpes lograron atravesar su defensa, con un tubo de metal, uno de ellos le golpeó en estómago, Sano cayó mientras se agarraba las costillas que sabía que estaban rotas.  
  
El jefe se acercó con su daga y estaba a punto de estocarlo cuando este gritó "Chikuso!!!" y con una patada lo noqueó, el resto de la banda huyó, dejando al jefe inconsciente en el suelo, Sano de dolor comenzó a acercarse al edificio, que estaba mas cerca de él. Cojeando y con un brazo alrededor de sus costillas doloridas, caminó lentamente a la puerta del edificio, y escuchó cerca de él un grito en uno de los apartamentos, no sabía porque pero estaba dispuesto a que cualquier extraño lo ayudase en ese momento. Al llegar a la puerta, se dejó caer en ella y luego ésta se abrió, una voz gritó por el y luego... todo estaba oscuro...  
  
***********************************************************************************  
Arrastré lo mejor que pude su cuerpo a la sala, lo dejé en el piso, y luego noté todas esas marcas de golpes y rasguños instintivamente dije "Una pelea callejera..." cuando intenté tocas su torso su mano tomó la mía firmemente, y luego vi que sus ojos estaban abiertos, sentí mi rostro calentarse por la calidez de su mano luego lo oí gruñir "...duele..." dijo cansadamente.  
  
Sabía que tenía que hacer así que le solté la mano y le dije "Espera, voy a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios..." me levanté y después de un momento regresé, y vi que estaba intentando subirse en el sofá, después de quejarse y gemir, lo ayudé a acostarse. Luego me dijo "Arigatou...Saiyo..." me sentí sonrojar 'Pero que rayos me pasa?' luego le pregunté "En donde te duele?" Sano indicó sus costillas y su brazos derecho, sin previo aviso comencé a desembotonar su camisa y el hizo un comentario "Oye, nos acabamos de conocer!" me sentí con ganas de pegarle pero en vez de eso le susurré "Tú quisieras, tori-atama... (cabeza de pollo)" Vi su cara de disgusto y supe que había dado en el blanco luego él replicó "Ten cuidado, es reciente." Eso me hizo preguntar:  
  
"Que sucedió?"  
  
"Tuve una pelea."  
  
"Cuando?"  
  
"Justo ahora, un grupo de estúpidos de los cuales me tenía que encargar..." puse cara de disgusto. El continuó "Le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo."  
  
"Que clase de amigo deja que vayas y pelees con esta clase de personas, al parecer no uno muy bueno..." Sano gritó "Una cosa es que sepa que estoy aquí y otra es que no lo sepa." Saiyo lo miró molesta y añadió "Porque no le dijiste?" Sano respondió simplemente "Crees que si le hubiese dicho, yo estaría aquí? El no me hubiese dejado y en vez de estar atendiendo a un herido, estarías atendiendo a dos."  
  
Saiyo no podía negar que tenía razón, pero tenía otro punto de vista, y quería saber mas, no sabía porque, pero se sentía cómoda en la presencia de Sano luego dijo "Sagara-s..." Sano le tapó la boca con un dedo "Solo Sano." 'De donde salió ese gesto?!' se regañó mentalmente, Saiyo se sonrojó y luego volvió a preguntar "Sano... porque estabas peleando?" Sano inseguro de decirle la miró un momento antes de declarar "Mi amigo tenía unas deudas con esos tipos, les compraba droga pero cada vez que intentaba dejarla ellos lo forzaban a tomarla, y finalmente cuando descubrí esto, me dijo que ya se había vuelto adicto y que lo habían amenazado con matarlo si no les pagaba..." Saiyo escuchó con horror el relato y luego dijo:  
  
"Me parece que esa persona tiene un gran amigo a su lado..." luego se sonrojó, Sano le sonrió un poco sorprendido 'Nunca antes me había sentido tan cómodo con alguien... ni siquiera con Megumi...' luego se recordó "Oye, me encontré a Kaoru en dirección hacia acá..." Saiyo puso cara de disgusto como si el solo nombrar el nombre de Kaoru la disgustara y dijo "Vino contigo?"  
  
Sano notando su cambio dijo "No, la dejé en su casa, pero me dijo que si te veía que te dijera que ella lo siente mucho y que no quiso decir nada que te insultara o algo..." Saiyo lo cortó "Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo verdad?" Sano afirmó con la cabeza, Saiyo se volteó no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos Sano susurró "Dime..." en un esfuerzo por levantarse la abrazó fuertemente susurrando "Dime... que pasó?".  
  
Los dos sorprendidos por la acción y la reacción del otro, no querían estar tan cerca pero tampoco querían dejar de sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro. Saiyo volviendo a la realidad, rompió el abrazo y dijo "Kaoru es una malagradecida... Ella, no sabe lo que hace...ni lo que dice... no sabe lo que me ha hecho!" Sano confundido la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y esta vez sintiendo el líquido mojar su pecho descubierto mientras Saiyo se echaba a llorar, Sano sabía que no debía pero tenía que preguntar "Que te ha hecho?"  
  
Saiyo dijo ocultando lo mejor que pudo la verdad "Nada, pero... si tan solo tú supieras..."  
  
"Saiyo... quiero saber..." dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
  
Pero Saiyo se rehusaba a decirlo solo repetía "si tan solo tú supieras..." y agotada quedó dormida en los brazos de Sano quien a su tiempo también cayó dormido sosteniendo a Saiyo con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
N/A: perdon a los amantes de KK y AM o MEG/SANO pero este cap tenía que aparecer tarde o temprano ne? Si si yo tb creo que lo de Katsu fue un poco drástico pero tenía que haber una razón ne? Bueno y no es por nada pero a mi me pareció una buena excusa ^^...  
Bueno espero que manden reviews!!!!  
***WP*** 


	25. La dulce brisa de verano

**N/A:** Parece que ya comenzaron a volver a mandar reviews ^^ que bien... ok miren amiguitos, muchos de ustedes me han dicho estas dos cosas: 

"Deja a Sano y a Saiyo juntos!! Hacen bonita pareja!!!" o "Espero que no hagas que Sano y Saiyo queden juntos! S/M son lo máximo!" 

Uy el conflicto psicológico en el que estoy.... 

jejeje mentira, no se preocupen mis amigos porque lo tengo todo fríamente calculado ^______^!!! Bueno continuemos con la historia! 

CUIDADO!!! EN ESTE CAP HAY RIESGO DE LLANTO!!

PS: Saludos a la comunidad de Juli-chan, Minako-chan, Misao blablabla y a C.G!!! Y claro un abrazote a todos mis amigos de msn y a todos los lectores!! 

**Capítulo 23: La dulce brisa de verano **

Esa noche me quedé dormida cerca del teléfono en el sillón de la sala, esperando su llamada, él me había prometido que regresaría esa misma noche y que me llamaría, pero de alguna forma, sabía que no lo haría... aún así me quedé cerca del teléfono esperando...y esperando.... 

Me despertó un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, sin decirme nada, volteé al teléfono, como esperando que sonara en ese instante, después de un momento sacudí esos pensamientos y me levanté, tomé una ducha y salí... tenía que despejar mi mente... _'Voy al parque... eso me tranquilizará...'_

Y salí a caminar y a pensar.

***************************************************************

"Aoshi? Aoshi? Yuju tierra a Aoshi!" pregunté mientras sacudía mi mano en frente de su cabeza "Sé que es muy temprano pero no es para tanto!"

Aoshi puso una cara de disgusto "Oye Sagara te estoy haciendo un favor al acompañarte así que no me exijas que esté muy atento, además es cierto que es muy temprano y es domingo!" Sano se rió y luego respondió "Al que temprano madruga, Dios le ayuda!" y sonrió triunfador, Aoshi no respondió.

"Además deberías sentirte honrado que te invite a una tranquila caminata por el parque, y también que te considere un buen amigo para contrate un secreto!" Dijo con un tono que parecía al de Hiko, Aoshi suspiró y dijo desafiante "Uno: Preferiría estar en casa de Misao que estar caminando ahora contigo, recuerda que ella me lo pidió así que no lo hago por ti en primer lugar. Dos: Acudiste a mi porque Himura estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento matutino. Y tres: en realidad no quiero conocer tus oscuros secretos..." Sano estaba apunto de romperle la cara pero después de todo Aoshi era el mejor a quien le podía pedir consejo... después de Kenshin claro está....

Caminaron durante un tiempo pero Aoshi terminó diciendo "Bueno cuéntame." Sano finalmente tomó valor y dijo "Bueno pues verás, tengo un problemita, veras...este...como decirlo...." Aoshi comenzando a ponerse impaciente dijo "Dilo de una vez!" Sano apenado dijo "Bueno, bueno aquí va: *respira profundo* Creo que me gusta Saiyo..." dijo en un susurro Aoshi insistió "Que? No te entendí."

Sano tragó saliva y dijo aún mas fuerte de lo que quería "Que me gusta Saiyo!! Tu sabes la chica nueva!!"

***************************************************************

_'No...no puede ser...'_ grité en mi cabeza mientras me aferraba al árbol cerca de mi, tratando de mantener el balance, lo había oído, había visto que estaban lejos y me quería acercar pero luego escuché "Me gusta Saiyo!! Tu sabes la chica nueva!!" mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, mis pies dejaron de caminar, y mis ojos se ponían fríos y húmedos.

Tenía tanto miedo de decirlo que en el momento en que mis labios pronunciaron las palabras una gran amargura se apoderó de su corazón casi sin dejarla respirar "El... quiere a....alguien mas...". La palabra _'Saiyo'_ resonando siempre en su cabeza como el sonido de una campana en su cabeza, nada lo podía detener, y finalmente se grabó en su cabeza para siempre. Era inevitable, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó en el césped mojado aún por el rocío de la mañana, mojando sus rodilla mientras cubría su rostro sus llantos eran expulsados.

***************************************************************

Escuché unos sollozos cerca de nosotros, el temor me invadió, el temor de que fuese ella, el temor de que me hubiese escuchado, y así fue, al voltearme ahí estaba... en sus rodilla, cubriéndose la cara mojada con lágrimas, nunca antes la había visto tan bella y a la vez me partió el corazón verla así.

Ella levantó la mirada, las lágrimas no dejaban de inundar su rostro con dolor y tristeza, mientras que yo... perplejo, la observaba desde lejos, en sus ojos una mirada implorando... implorando que yo dijese que no era cierto, que estaba mintiendo... pero... no era así...

Al ver mi rostro de negación, ella lo entendió perfectamente, ella lo podía leer claramente, mientras yo trataba de negarlo... rápidamente se levantó, y salió corriendo... así nada mas... Yo, no sé porque, no la seguí... sabía que era ya muy doloroso para ella y no quería empeorarlo admitiéndolo... Así que me quedé ahí, luego... sin previo aviso, una dulce brisa de verano sopló, hubiese deseado que se llevase todo este dolor y esta confusión que siento en mi corazón. "La dulce brisa de verano..." susurré pasando por eso caminos agrietados del parque.

***************************************************************

Esa mañana se marchó sin decirme nada, por supuesto me llevó primero a mi cama antes de partir, porque desperté en ella la mañana siguiente. Luego busqué frenéticamente alguna pista de él, y lo único que encontré fue un pedazo de papel que decía:

Perdón por haberme ido sin avisar pero tengo mucho en que pensar. Gracias por todo.

Sano

Y cerca de la mesa de noche encontré en un florero que no había visto antes, un lirio blanco, lo miré detenidamente y me di cuenta que solo habían dos cosas que me importaban en esa habitación: la fotografía de mi hermano y el lirio que estaba en mi mesa...

Me sentí sonriendo verdaderamente desde hacía un largo tiempo, ese chico arrogante, buscapleitos y obstinado, había podido romper mi prisión de hielo que me tomó 3 años construir alrededor suyo. _'Y lo peor de todo es que lo logró en una sola noche...'_ acaso en realidad eso sea tan malo? Lo pensé una y otra vez, con Sanosuke me sentía protegida y a la vez querida, justo como me hacía sentir mi hermano, pero solo que ahora era diferente, no sentía un amor fraternal hacia Sano... sentía algo mas...profundo... algo que nunca antes lo había sentido, algo mas grande y fuerte... _'AHH! QUE FRUSTRACIÓN! Sé lo que me pasa...demo... no puede ser... no debe ser!!'_ pero lo era, me había enamorado del muchacho que llegó arrastrándose a mi apartamento, del muchacho que había conocido hacía solo un día, esta enamorada de Sanosuke Sagara...

Me lancé a la cama y tapé mi cara con mi almohada mientras gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía "CHIKUSO!!!!" había hecho algo que no debía, y lo peor era que no lo podía evitar!

Luego pensé _'Demo... él no tiene porqué saber! Podría funcionar!'_ su cara se iluminó con alegría, se dirigió al baño en donde tomó una ducha corta, se vistió y luego buscó en su mochila de clases _'Aquí está... a ver... 0212 2365624...'_ y marcó el numero en el teléfono. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de llamar casa de los demás sintió el apuro de hacerlo, tenía que ver a Sano _'solo será esta vez...'_ pensó mientras esperaba el tono.

Sonó por un momento hasta que alguien contestó:

"Moshi moshi, residencia Kamiya..." era la voz de Kaoru.

"Ohayou gosaimasu Kaoru, es Saiyo..." dijo monótonamente.

"Saiyo-chan! Oh lo siento tanto por lo que ocurrió ayer! Onegai perdóname no sabía que te había hecho tanto daño..." pero antes de que siguiera Saiyo la interrumpió.

"Si, ya lo sé y no te preocupes debería ser yo la que se disculpara, vino Sanosuke a mi apartamento y me lo explicó todo, así que todo está bien..." mintió.

"Ouff! Que bien! Estoy muy contenta que todo se haya arreglado, bueno y dime solo llamas para eso?" dijo inocentemente.

Saiyo rió mientras pensaba _'pero que ingenua es...'_ y dijo, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo, ser amable "Ah este, llamaba para que me dieras la dirección de la casa de Sanosuke, es que se le olvidó algo cuando se fue y quería devolvérselo."

Kaoru exclamó "Ah! De acuerdo déjame ver... aquí está, la dirección es Calle Takashijo edificio Omurakano apartamento numero 65 piso 6..."

Saiyo dijo fríamente "Vaya gracias, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos. Ja." Y colgó sin esperar que Kaoru dijera algo. Tomó su abrigo y el pedazo de papel en donde había escrito la dirección, y se marchó.

***************************************************************

"Hum... seguro estaba en un apuro.. bueno no importa..." Kaoru volvió a poner en teléfono en donde debía estar y se dirigió de nuevo al balcón.

Una brisa sopló.

_'Brisa...porque está tan fría?'_ preguntó.

"Kaoru?" dijo detrás de ella mientras se acercaba al pequeño balcón en donde estaba Kaoru admirando el paisaje.

"Eh? S-si Kenshin?" respondió despertando de su sueño.

"Kaoru..." repitió esta vez poniendo su rostro en su cabello, inhalando su perfume. Sintió a Kaoru sonreír mientras se recostaba contra la cabeza de Kenshin que estaba en su nuca, sintiendo su respiración arrulladora. "Te amo..." volvió a susurrar casi entre le sueño y la realidad, Kaoru se sintió caliente, no era la primera vez que me decía esas dulces palabras pero parecía que nunca se acostumbraba, y esta vez mas que nunca lo había sentido de lo mas profundo de su corazón.

"Kaoru...?" preguntó somnoliento. Kaoru respondió con un simple "Hmm...?" ella también entrando en la etapa del sueño. "Siempre te amaré lo juro..." terminó diciendo, Kaoru gimió "Yo también...Kenshin..?" esta vez fue el turno de Kenshin de gemir "Hmm..?" Kaoru susurró "Cuando llegue el momento..." Kenshin entendió lo que decía e interrumpió "Cuando llegue el momento...tú y yo..." Kaoru asintió "...hai... tú y yo..." Kenshin la volteó mientras suspiraba "Mientras tanto..." la besó en la frente "seguiremos siendo así..." Kaoru sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de la calidez de Kenshin cerca de ella y respondió "... sé que llegará..." Kenshin afirmó "...aa... yo también..."

Y se quedaron los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la brisa de verano borrara los problemas de sus vidas y que los llevara a un lugar en donde su amor siempre perdure, y quien sabe, tal vez ese lugar no esté tan lejos de aquí...

Kaoru terminó pensando _'No sé porqué.. pero esa brisa me recordó a Saiyo...'_

**N/A:** Miren esto muy interesante que encontré léanlo plz!

**_Lirio_:** Se considera la flor de la dulzura, pureza e inocencia. 

De acuerdo con su color adopta diferentes significados.

**_Amarillo_:** Tierna amistad 

**_Azul_:** Belleza caprichosa 

**_Blanco_:** "no me olvides"

Es una flor bastante respetada en todo el mundo. Es utilizada como emblema de castidad, realeza y en ocasiones de lujuria.

Aja! Pa que sepan que sigo haciendo investigación ^_________________^ jejejeje espero les haya gustado, dentro de poco pondré a prueba sus habilidades de detectives para resolver el misterio! DEJEN REVIEWS SE LO SUPLICO!!!

**PS:** aki un pelín de K/K y claro M/S. Ok para aclarar dudas:

**_ - Saiyo o Megumi?!?!_** Sano tendrá que decidir entre Megumi o Saiyo (todos los que quieran voten n_n) 

_**- Kaoru y Kenshin piensan en matrimonio?!**_ Sip la conversación era acerca de su relación, la cual quieren continuar hasta uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffff mucho mas tiempo!!

_** - Saiyo es extraña o está loca?!**_ Digamos que Saiyo es una de las muchas victimas de falta de afecto y por eso se aferra a Sano.

GLOSARIO! 

Konnichiwa: Hola Ohayou: Buenos días Oyasumi: Buenas noches Atashi wa: yo soy (mujer) Boku wa: yo soy (hombre educado) Watashi wa: yo soy (hombre) anata: querido koishii/koibito: querida nani?: que? Doushite?: porqué? Aa/Hai: si Iye/Iya: no

Hay mas pero me da fastidio :p!!


	26. La fotografía en la pequeña mesa

**N/A:** Hola a todos!! Vaya muchas gracias por sus votos, aunque estuve un poco sorprendida del numero de amantes de S/M, yo personalmente odio a la kitsune, pero bueno nadie es perfecto ne?

Muchas gracias a:

Chris Lilika

Meruru-chan

Spooky-chan!!! 

Susy 

Mer 

Valentina 

Hikari 

Cromwell A.

Jocky-Misao 

Xiomara

Meg 

Minako-chan!!!

Por todo su apoyo muchas gracias (inclina) arigatou gozaimasu

Este capítulo tiene un poco de A/M (hace tiempo que no hago uno ne? ^^) DISFRUTEN!!

**Capítulo 24:** La fotografía en la pequeña mesa

No entendí muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero había entendido una cosa _'No pienso quedarme aquí parado en el medio del parque!'_ pensó Aoshi mientras comenzaba a caminar a la entrada del parque, mirando su reloj suspiró "Todavía es muy temprano..." Finalmente decidió dar una vuelta por las calles y esperar a que fuese suficientemente tarde como para visitar a Misao... Sus pensamientos siempre en su querida novia, no voy con quien tropezó.

"Auch!" gritó la pequeña figura que Aoshi acababa de prácticamente arrollar, Aoshi despertó y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que su querida koi.

"Misao?" preguntó desconcertado y al mismo tiempo la levantó disculpándose.

"Aoshi? Que haces en la calle tan temprano?" demandó mientras se ponía de pie y luego recordando dijo "Ah! Buenos días!" y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aoshi sonrió y respondió:

"Dando una vuelta por el parque, pero lo que me sorprende es verte a _ti_ levantada tan temprano en un domingo!" Misao se rascó la cabeza un poco apenada y dijo inocentemente "Suelo levantarme temprano para salir a trotar!" _'Tan energética...'_ pensó Aoshi con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego le tomó la mano y le preguntó "Ya desayunaste?" Misao negó con la cabeza, Aoshi sonrió de nuevo a su inocente novia "Pues yo tampoco, que me dices si vamos a comer algo!" Misao sonrió felizmente mientras se apoyaba a Aoshi y lo abrazaba vigorosamente "YOSH!!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Subí por el ascensor y busqué el numero del apartamento _' 65...65...aquí está!'_ pensé triunfante, estaba frente al apartamento de Sano, parecía un lugar de fiar, no como su horrible edificio en el barrio viejo. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando...

"Buenas tardes, está buscando a Sanosuke?" un chico con cabello oscuro y liso estaba subiendo las escaleras con unas bolsas de super-mercado, parecía que conocía a Sano así que dije "Si, soy una amiga suya..." El chico me sonrió y dijo "Mucho gusto soy Tsunan Tsukioka soy compañero de cuarto de Sano." Yo solo repliqué "Saiyo Amakusa..." El chico llamado Katsu volvió a hablar "Pues él no se encuentra ahora, parece que se levantó temprano en la mañana." Suspiré, él lo notó y me preguntó "Quieres pasar? Estoy seguro que solo fue a tomarse un café, seguro ya debe estar en camino!" _'Pues... creo que no es mala idea...'_ pensé mientras me dejaba llevar por Tsukioka.

El apartamento parecía tan diferente del mío, claro sin hablar de toda la basura en el piso y algunos interiores tirados en los muebles... _'Un típico apartamento de chicos!'_ pensé sonriendo Tsunan rápidamente se disculpó por el desorden e hizo espacio para que me sentara, el apartamento tenía una cocina, una sala y dos recamaras una para cada uno de los chicos, posters de bandas de rock por doquier y una televisión con un sofá, yo me senté en el sofá.

Tsunan comenzó preguntándome "Quieres algo de tomar?" Yo lo miré durante un momento y acepté su invitación "De acuerdo, agua estaría bien..." y con eso se dirigió a la cocina, yo comencé a inspeccionar un poco mas los alrededores, primero estaban los muebles, tenían un teléfono inalámbrico y un reproductor de discos cerca, una mesas unos vasos de plástico y cerca de el sofá en una pequeña mesita de madera, había un marco de fotos muy bonito.

Lo tomé en mis manos para verlo mas de cerca y... _'Que es esto?!'_ una fotografía de Sano y una chica abrasados _'No parece ser tan vieja... Podrá ser?!'_ en ese momento legó Tsunan con el vaso de agua y notó que estaba viendo la fotografía y dijo "Ella es Megumi." Volteé a verlo a los ojos, me miró un momento y luego le pregunté "Es amiga de Sano?" Tsunan me miró sorprendido y dijo "Es mas que eso, es su novia, llevan 2 años juntos!"

En ese momento mi mundo se despedazó, _'Su...novia?!'_ volví a preguntar "En serio? Y ella estudia en nuestra secundaria?" Tsunan un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta, dudó antes de responder "Si, está en su año... se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo!" Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y solo un sentimiento reinó en mi corazón, la ira. La ira, los celos y la tristeza... Me levanté de un golpe y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de que me fuera dije "Dile a Sano que recibí su regalo." Y me marché sin decir nada mas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sano estaba caminado por las calles, sabía que había herido a Megumi, pero... no podía negar que sentía algo por Saiyo, era extraño... y era aún mas extraño porque sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de Megumi al mismo tiempo "ARG!!" le pegó a un poste mientras sacaba su rabia "Porque tiene que ser así!" lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba confundido y a la vez se sentía como un maldito hacia Megumi sobre todo... _'CHIKUSO!!!'_ volvió a golpear el poste de luz, la gente cerca de él lo miraban con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo miedo...

Finalmente se recostó con su cabeza al poste, y susurró "Tengo que ver a Megumi..." y salió corriendo al lugar en donde sabía que ella estaría: en el café Tsuki. Y a allá me dirigí corriendo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Misao y Aoshi estaban sentados en el pequeño puesto de café llamada Tsuki, charlando un poco acerca de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada...

"Entonces ella siempre me decía que tenía que estudiar mas y mas pero yo nunca le hacía caso!" concluyó alegremente Misao, Aoshi le sonrió dulcemente y comentó "A ti si te gusta hablar koibito!" Misao protestó y Aoshi se rió abiertamente, pero luego ella dijo seriamente "Ya veremos si te ríes tanto después de una semana sin besos!!" Aoshi dejó de reír y comenzó a preocuparse "Pero koi!! No seas así!" Misao le sacó la lengua infantilmente y volteó la cabeza como fingiendo ignorarlo.

Aoshi se sonrió y dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos "Te ves kawaii cuando te enojas..." Misao no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero siguió fingiendo pero de vez en cuando echando un vistazo al _'adorable, hermoso, bello, guapo....'_ (ehem... yo soy la autora, Misao no pongas palabras en la boca... -_- Misao: gomen ^^) rostro de Aoshi. Él claro notó todas esas miraditas y la miró con una sonrisa inocente, luego procedió a jugar con la trenza de Misao (kawaii ne? ^^!) Misao se sonrojó aún mas y la sonrisa de Aoshi creció aún mas.

Finalmente Misao suspiró y dijo "Mou... eres un fastidio..." Aoshi puso cara de perrito triste y dijo "Misao-koi no me digas eso, me partes el corazón..." Misao lo miró y puso cara de lastima así que finalmente admitió "Y lo peor es que no me puedo enojar mas de 10 minutos contigo..." Aoshi aprovechó el momento para darle un besito en la boca, luego dijo "Al igual que yo no me puedo separa de ti koi." Misao sonrió "Sí, te tengo comiendo en la palma de la mano!" Aoshi gruñó "Eso no lo puedo negar." Misao sacó de nuevo su lengua, puso cara traviesa y dijo "Y tu también me tienes _loca_!" y lo besó apasionadamente, luego se separaron y Misao miró hacia la calle, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Megumi estaba caminando hacia el café, lágrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo a la mano, Misao intentó ser discreta pero Aoshi notó su repentino cambio de atención y preguntó "Que sucede?" Misao apuntó hacia la calle y murmuró "Mira discretamente. Es Megumi-san, parece que está llorando. Viene hacia acá!" Aoshi no tuvo tiempo de voltearse cuando Misao lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la parte de adentro del establecimiento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Megumi estaba caminando hacia el único lugar que la hacía sentir mejor en situaciones de tristeza: el café Tsuki, ese café era un establecimiento de una amiga suya de infancia Tae Sekihara, Tae siempre había sido buena amiga de Megumi, y en casos anteriores le había ayudado a resolver problemas emocionales, así que hoy tenía que acudir a ella. _'Espero que esté ahí...'_pensó mientras entraba al establecimiento, y para su confort ahí estaba Tae en el puesto de la máquina registradora.

Megumi se dirigió hacia ella intentando verse normal, aunque sabía que era en vano por que su rostro estaba hinchado y mojado en lágrimas. Tae la vio acercarse y dijo "Meg! Tanto tiempo! Oye que sucede? Estas llorando!" Megumi secó sus lágrimas y dijo con una voz entrecortada "Tae necesito hablar contigo un momento..." Tae entendió a la perfección y se volteó hacia su pequeña asistente "Tsubame-chan, sé que eres nueva pero podrías encargarte un momento? Si necesitas ayuda Haruka te podrá te dará una mano." Tsubame asentó y dijo "No te preocupes Tae." Con eso dicho las dos se fueron a la pequeña terraza y se sentaron en una mesa. Aoshi y Misao estaban todavía escondidos tras la pared tratando de saber que estaba sucediendo.

"Misao, no deberíamos espiar." Protestó Aoshi sabiamente.

"Shh! No hables tan fuerte, y además no estamos espiando, estamos eh...." Misao no sabia que decir Aoshi terminó su frase.

"Espiando."

Misao lo miró disgustada y dijo "Bueno si, estamos espiando pero es porque estoy preocupada por Megumi-san, porfis vamos a escuchar si?" lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, Aoshi suspiró "No tienes remedio..." Misao sonrió "Gracias! Y ahora silencio quiero escuchar." Aoshi estaba -__-UU.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Tae... es horrible, horrible, Sano ya no me quiere!" sollozó Megumi mientras Tae le daba un pañuelo.

"Porque dices eso? Acaso tuvieron una discusión o algo...?" preguntó Tae preocupada.

"No, nada de eso, eso solo que él está enamorado de otra!" replicó Megumi mientras recordaba las duras y sinceras palabras de Sano _'Me gusta Saiyo!'_ era muy doloroso aún para ella de escucharlo en su mente...

"Eso no puede ser verdad!" Tae contestó mientras la veía con una mirada firme y decidida.

"Tú no lo entiendes... me dijo en la cara que le gustaba otra chica..." dijo Megumi con la mirada baja, de nuevo una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y calló en su falda.

"Megumi..." susurró Tae, Megumi continuó "Y lo peor es que cuando me vio, no intentó negarlo, solo se quedó ahí viéndome y al mismo tiempo diciéndome con sus gestos que era la verdad..." otro sollozo escapó de los labios de Megumi mientras se echaba a llorar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Misao no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esto, miró a Aoshi quien no parecía en lo mas mínimo afectado pero el "supuesto" descubrimiento así que le susurró "Aoshi acaso no crees que esto es terrible?" Aoshi la miró un momento y le dijo en voz baja "Te contaré mas tarde." Misao sin querer contradecirlo solo asentó con la cabeza.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sano seguía caminando por la calle, dirigiéndose hacia el café Tsuki, cuando vio una tienda de flores y se paró para comprar algunas. _'Las rosas rojas son las favoritas de Megumi...'_ compró una docena y se marchó, sin percatarse que unos ojos del otro lado de la calle lo miraban con rabia, celos y dolor...

**N/A:** Bueno minna si no me equivoco, este capítulo fue mas largo de lo esperado, perdon por la carencia de KK pero es que necesitaba hacer algunas escenas suplementarias como la de Saiyo y Tsunan y tb la escena Tae/Meg que parece un poco extraña al comienzo!

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado ^_^

Matta ja ***WP***


	27. Mensaje

Mensaje !!

BUENO MI GENTE, PERDON POR EL RETRASO PERO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE TENGO 6 EXAMENES PARA LOS CUALES TENGO QUE QUEMARME LAS NEURONAS ESTUDIANDO ASI QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO L BUENO NO IMPORTA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, LES PROMETO, SERÁ MAS LARGO QUE DE COSTUMBRE ;)!!

ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS!! (NO DEJEN DE MANDARLOS ^-^)

***WP***


	28. Reconozco a esa persona

**N/A** : Lo siento mucho por el LARGO retraso, me fui de viaje así que no pude escribir nada, este capítulo será mas largo y está dedicado a mis dos deshis: Kikyou (o Kaoru) y Minako. Muchas gracias a las dos por su apoyo y espero les agrade este capítulo ^_^.

PS: en este capítulo se utilizaron mucho los celulares -___-UU ya verán a lo que me refiero ^^UU...

**Capítulo 25** : « Reconozco a esa persona… »

Sano caminó rápidamente por la acera, sabía que las rosas no iban a hacer que Megumi lo perdonara, pero aún así se sentía perdido, no sabia que hacer o decir! 

_'Todo vendrá en el momento..._' se consoló.

Finalmente rodeó la esquina y lo primero que vio partió su corazón: ahí estaba Megumi, el rostro repleto de lágrimas, con sus manos temblorosas intentaba parar esas terribles lágrimas, pero nada las detenía... A paso silencioso, como el de un animal salvaje en la noche intentando acercarse a su presa: el mas mínimo ruido le costaría muy caro... Como sintiendo que alguien se acercaba, Megumi levantó la mirada sorprendiendo a Sanosuke y de repente mas lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero ella las retuvo y en vez de verse triste se veía furiosa como nunca antes la habían visto.

Tae inmediatamente se levantó, cubriendo a Megumi con su propio cuerpo y así impidiendo a Sano verla. 

"Qué quieres?" dijo con una voz fría y defensiva. Los pelos de la nuca de Sano se erizaron con el sonido de esa voz tan peligrosa, pero no mostró su temor.

"Vine a hablar con Megumi." Se acercó e hizo a un lado a Tae quien gimió y estaba apunto de quejarse cuando Megumi la interrumpió.

"Déjalo. No es porque me va a hablar que lo voy a escuchar." Con un gesto cambió su mirada hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Sano. Este se acercó y se arrodilló para estar al nivel de Megumi, que estaba sentada todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Te traje esto..." un patético intento de reconsiliamiento si me preguntan. Sano le tendió el ramo de rosas Megumi las miró desde la esquina de su ojo y luego solo dijo un leve "hmph" y se volteó de nuevo.

Sano fastidiado le suplicó "Megumi, déjame explicarte..."

"Explicar qué?!, interrumpió Megumi, Que estas enamorado de esa tal Saiyo?! Que ahora es que me vienes a decir que todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos... Sano son dos años!! **DOS** MALDITOS AÑOS!!!

Que todo lo que pasamos juntos se terminó, no significa **nada** para ti! Pues sabes que? Para mi si significa algo! Nunca me he sentido mejor con un chico, Sano yo te amo, con toda mi alma, y tu solo esperas que olvide todo lo que hemos tenido? Todo lo **nuestro**...?"

No lo pudo evitar, nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero las limpió rápidamente y de un golpe rápido golpeó las rosas. Estas cayeron al piso y Megumi finalmente cedió, los sollozos fueron liberados...

Sano ahí mismo se lanzó a los brazos de Megumi, ella estaba entre dos emociones: el amor que sentía por Sano era aun mas grande de lo que ella había imaginado, pero también él la había traicionado y con otra!

"Yo nunca..., susurró Sano firmemente, nunca... te quise hacer daño... Megumi eso que entendiste fue todo un malentendido, yo te amo. A ti, a nadie mas. En ese momento dude entre tú y Saiyo pero cuando te vi en el parque supe que finalmente eras tú. Tú eres la que tiene mi amor y mi corazón y nadie te lo puede arrebatar." Megumi continuó a llorar Sano inquieto quería reconfortarla pero de repente escuchó.

"ba...baka.. tori atama! BAKA!! BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" Sano se sonrió Megumi seguía llorando y golpeando contra su pecho. Él la siguió abrazando y le susurró.

"Aa... soy un baka... mi querida kitsune-onna..." Una risita escapó los llantos de Megumi mientras sonreía bajo los fuertes brazos de Sano. Entre risas, se posicionaron para que esta vez, sus cabezas estén encima de sus hombros, Sano le susurró al oído "Aishitteiru Megitsune..." y Megumi respondió "Aishitteiru Sano no baka..."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Saiyo, mirando desde el otro lado de la calle, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sabiendo que nunca mas podría recuperar a ese amor que ahora era de otra. Una lágrima solitaria sobre el pavimento mientras seguía caminando, nunca mirando hacia atrás.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoto 

Reiko saludó al cartero con una gran sonrisa, desde hacía varias semanas había esperado una carta de Kenshin y de Kaoru así que todas las mañana se paraba cerca del buzón para recibir al cartero.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu!" sonrió la pequeña.

"Ohaiyou Reiko-chan, hum... siempre esperando ne?"

"Hai hai!! Por favor hoy tiene que ser el día!" suplicó. El cartero sonrió y le entregó un paquete y muchas facturas.

"Parece que hoy es el día Reiko-chan."

"YAY!!" Reiko tomó la carta en sus manos con los ojos brillando de la emoción, le dijo adiós al cartero y rápidamente entró a su casa, dejó el resto del correo en una mesa y corrió a la cocina en donde su mamá la esperaba.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! MIRA MIRA!!!" dijo mientras saltaba alrededor de Tomoe quien le sonrió. (kawaii ne? ^-^)

"Parece que finalmente llegó la carta Reiko-chan, vamos a abrirla ok?" caminó hacia la sala, Reiko siguió tras de ella.

"Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai!" cantó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá cerca de su madre. Tomoe agarró la carta y la abrió, contenía 3 fotos y 2 cartas, por supuesto una dedicada a Reiko y la otra a ella misma. Reiko sin poder esperar tomó el sobre con las fotos dentro y comenzó a ojearlas.

Una era de Kenshin y Kaoru juntos en un parque, sonriendo a la cámara. La otra era de Kenshin, Yahiko, Misao, Sano y Kaoru en lo que parecía ser como la escuela, por los uniformes, Reiko estaba encantada por las fotos, pero antes de ver la tercera encontró un pequeño papel sobre esta que decía:

**Reiko-chan, **

**Te extrañamos muchos, y como nos pediste que te enviáramos una foto de todos nuestros amigos, te mando esta, es del año pasado y podrás reconocer a algunos de nosotros como a Sano y a Misao. Espero saber de ti pronto mi pequeña hime!! **(princesa)

**Besos**

**Kaoru**

Inmediatamente Reiko ojeó la foto, mirando las caras de Misao, Kaoru y Sano. Pero una persona en especial tomó toda su atención, Reiko se quedó perpleja al ver el rostro de el muchacho que estaba parado cerca de Kaoru. Tomoe notó el repentino silencio de su hija y dejó de leer su carta para preguntarle que sucedía. Pánico flotaba en los ojos de Reiko, Tomoe angustiada la sacudió y tomó la carta Reiko comenzó a susurrar.

"Reconozco a esa persona... él es... él..." siempre señalando hacia un chico que Tomoe reconoció instantáneamente: Seta Soujiro. Luego se volteó y preguntó suavemente.

"Reiko... como lo conoces? Donde lo haz visto?"

"El fue el hombre que nos... ese día... cuando atacaron a Kenshin-nii-chan... fue él..." Aterrada Reiko abrazó fuertemente a su madre que seguía bajo el shock y que dedujo. 

_'Soujiro Seta de nuevo... esta era la pieza que faltaba en el rompe cabezas...'_

No tardó en agarrar el teléfono para llamar a Kenshin, él mas que nadie tenía que saber esto. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El celular de Kenshin sonó y Kenshin contestó rápidamente.

"Moshi moshi Himura desu."

"Kenshin es Tomoe." Respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"Tomoe! Que agradable sorpresa de gozaru yo!"

"Kenshin después hablamos de todo lo demás pero ahora tengo que decirte algo muy muy urgente e importante." Kenshin se sintió incomodo pero afirmó, Tomoe solo le dijo.

"Ya sé quien nos atacó a Reiko y a mi, cuando le enviaron la foto de clases de Reiko por correspondencia ella reaccionó a una persona en especial, era Soujiro. Así que al parecer ya no tienen nada de que preocuparse puesto que Seta está en la cárcel!" Kenshin dejó salir de su garganta un suspiro de alivio, de nuevo pensaba que se iba a tratar de algo malo pero eran excelentes noticias!

"Que bien Tomoe!! Ahora mismo le digo a Kaoru!! Vaya que alivio así que no hay alguien tras de nosotros siempre fue Soujiro, seguramente tomó tus llaves y abrió la puerta de mi casa." Dijo Kenshin muy aliviado.

"Hai! Así que el pequeño misterio está resuelto! Ah y muchas gracias por las fotos y las cartas, gomen Kenshin pero tengo que colgar, me tengo que alistar para el trabajo y también vestir a Reiko!" dijo Tomoe apresuradamente.

"Aa, anou... mándale mis saludos a Reiko-chan!" gritó Kenshin, como para impedir que Tomoe colgara el telé fono antes de tiempo.

"Hai cuídense!" y colgó. Kenshin puso su teléfono en su bolsillo, y se puso a ver la puerta de la casa de Kaoru, en donde había pasado la mañana, la señora Kamiya había tenido la gran idea de invitar a Kenshin a desayunar y ahora él estaba esperando a que Kaoru estuviera lista para acompañarla a sus clases de kendo de los domingos. De nuevo su celular sonó, Kenshin respondió.

"Hai Kenshin desu!"

"Oi Kenshin es Sano!"

"Ohayou de gozaru yo Sano! Tanto tiempo sin hablar amigo!"

"Jajaja cierto oye Ken, Megumi y yo estábamos pensando salir a cenar esta noche, porque no vienes con Jou-chan y la pasaremos bien que te parece?"

"Aa, me parece una muy buena idea, después del entrenamiento con Kaoru seguro será bueno relajarse y salir a cenar, demo, Aoshi y Misao-dono nos acompañarán?"

"Iie me dijeron que tenían sus propios planes, al parecer la itachi (comadreja) quiere presentar a Aoshi a su padre, el pobre debe estar pensando que ella le va a proponer matrimonio!! Jajajajaja!!"

"Demo... debería ser al revez de gozaru na..."

"Aa, pero conociendo a la itachi , ella dará el primer paso!! Así que solo seremos cuatro!! Mira después hablamos tengo que desayunar algo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, a ver si Tae me deja comer en su restaurante!"

"Sano, nunca vas a cambiar ne?"

"Jejeje creo que no, pero así todos me quieren ne?"

"Si lo que tú digas Sano."

"Ja na!"

"Ja!"

"Kenshin estoy lista!" bajó Kaoru con su gi y hakama puesto, cerca de ella la seguía Yahiko.

"Oye busu espera!" gritó el niño (ejem... joven ^^UU) detrás de ellos.

"Ay deja de llamarme así o no tendrás clases con los demás estudiantes!" gruñó Kaoru mientras tomaba la mano de Kenshin y comenzaban a caminar sin esperar al hermano.

"Hey no seas así Kaoru! Vamos!" este los siguió corriendo. Mientras caminaban Kenshin le informó a Kaoru de los últimos sucesos y como recompensa de su muy buen humor se ganó unos "premios" (^.~) sin esperar Kaoru llamó a Misao.  

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaai Misao desu!" respondió una muy feliz Misao.

"Misao-chan!" 

"Kao-chan!! Como estas que cuentas?"

"Tengo que contarte!! Al parecer nadie me esta siguiendo, verás Tomoe-san llamó a Kenshin y le contó que Reiko-chan había reconocido al culpable de todo y parece ser que era toda la culpa de Soujiro!" dijo rápidamente Kaoru.

"Honto nii?? (en serio??), dijo sorprendida Misao, entonces no hay nada raro pasando alrededor. Estas a salvo!!" pero ella pensaba _'hum... es demasiado obvio...'_

"Hai! Todo esta bien, puedes decirle eso a Aoshi por fis? Es que se me está acabando la pila del celular..."

"Hai tranquila déjamelo a mi nos vemos! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!!" y colgaron. Misao se quedó mirando el teléfono por un largo rato cuando una mano se posó sobre su pequeño hombro, despertándola de su trance, no podía creer que todo era tan simple, algo no cuadraba en esa parte de la historia... pero qué?

"Misao, daijoubu desu ka?" (estas bien?) preguntó Aoshi mientras la volteaba para verla a los ojos.

"H-hai daijoubu, es solo que... tengo algo que debo resolver. Vamos a mi casa, necesito hablar con Jiya!" dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Pánico corrió en la cara de Aoshi mientras pensaba _'J-jiya?! Su... su padre!!!!' _nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, es decir, iba a conocer al **padre** de Misao.

_'En antiguas culturas eso solo se hacía cuando iba a haber un **matrimonio** entre la hija y el muchacho que tenía que conocer al padre y si éste no lo aceptaba entonces no aceptaría el casamiento!!' _aún mas angustiado Aoshi intentó calmarse, qué estaba pensando?! _'Ni siquiera pienso pedirla en matrimonio!! Me estoy preocupando por nada! Demo.... sigo con  la angustia!!!' _ Misao solo corrió hasta su casa, se pararon en frente a la gran puerta de madera, la casa de Misao era una de esas casas tradicionales de Tokio, sus antepasados siendo héroes de la era Meiji, habían recibido muchas fortunas y ahora su padre, que había heredado de su padre y así en la cadena, era el propietario de el gran terreno.

Misao alegremente pasó por la puerta saludando a su paso a algunos oficiales que le decían "Buenas tardes señorita Makimachi" y le sonreían, Aoshi con su fría expresión hacía que esas ilusas sonrisas desaparecieran rápidamente, mientras caminaban al interior de la gran "mansión".

"Jiya!!! JIYA TADAIMA!!" gritó Misao por los pasillos, los sirvientes escandalizados por el ruido dejaron sus tareas a un lado para ver a la joven chica caminando por los pasillos de su casa seguida por un gran hombre muy serio. Finalmente la última puerta, la principal, fue abierta y un viejo que parecía de mas o menos 60 años saltó a los brazos de Misao y la abrazó fuertemente, Aoshi quedó perplejo pensando que este viejo debía ser el abuelo de Misao o algo así.

"Misao-chan!! Te tardaste mucho en tu caminata matutina! Estábamos preocupados! Y quien es ese joven tan apuesto que te sigue?" dijo Okina mientras se sonreía del sonrojo de su pequeña niña.

"Anou... él es Aoshi Shinomori, Aoshi te presento a Okina, mi padre." Aoshi se congeló, tenía los ojos grandes como platos de sopa y comenzó a sudar en frío, Okina notó esto y se rió _'Al parecer esta muchos mas nervioso de lo que me esperaba!!' _luego de un gesto rápido le tomó la mano y le dijo "No se preocupe Shinomori-san, no muerdo! Ojojojojojojo" Aoshi aún muy asustado y traumado para reaccionar solo se dejó agitar la mano por Okina y pudo al final murmurar un simple "mucho gusto". Misao antes que nada fue a hablar con su papá.

"Jiya, necesito que me ayudes en algo..." dijo misteriosamente Misao.

"Si se trata de técnicas para seducir a Shinomori-san, lo siento mucho pero tendrás que hablar con Omasu u Okon..." Misao se puso roja como un semáforo y gritó disgustada.

"JIYA NO HENTAI!! NADA DE ESO! Solo necesito que me dejes ir a la prisión estatal, quiero interrogar a uno de los criminales y como tu eres una gran figura de la policía pues estoy segura que no se lo impedirán a tu hija." Misao recuperada de su sonrojo estaba seria y segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo a su padre, aunque fuese estrictamente ilegal. Okina miró a Misao, y vio la misma expresión que ponía cuando se proponía algo que era importante para ella.

Okina suspiró "De acuerdo puedes ir, les dejaré saber a los guardias, y llévate a Shinomori-san por si acaso..." Misao se le lanzó a los brazos gritando "arigatou!" y luego salió y le dijo a Aoshi que irían a la prisión y de ahí salieron a interrogar al criminal, Soujiro Seta.

N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews y por esperar el próximo cap vendrá pronto lo prometo!


	29. La locura de Soujiro

**N/A**: Perdón por el retraso. Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a aquellos que todavía se toman la molestia de leer mi fic y de comentar en cada capítulo. Un capítulo con escenas especiales de A/M y a la vez un poco de S/M y por supuesto K/K y KARAOKE!!! ^o^ ME ENCANTA EL KARAOKE!! Oh! Y les recomiendo bajarse las canciones, son unas de mis favoritas ^_^ y si, están en ingles pero es que no me los imagino cantando en español u_u perdónenme...

Disfruten.

**Capítulo 26**: La locura de Soujiro

_'Celda n° 36'_ leía el anuncio sobre una plata de metal vieja y gastada por los años, después de todo, se trataba de una prisión ya muy vieja fundada hacía mas de 40 años. Los muros estaban hechos con ladrillos y todas las puertas hechas de hierro pesado. A diferencia de las otras celdas, ésta no tenía barras de hierro por donde se podían ver a los prisioneros y estaba a unos cuantos metros del resto de las demás. El guardia los guió por el pasillo, las llaves de la celda en sus manos mientras dos otros oficiales arrinconaban la puerta listos para cualquiera situación.

Misao estaba nerviosa, pero aun así no lo mostraba, estaba determinada a acabar de una vez por todas con este embrollo, y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era interrogar a Soujiro y si él admitía ser el culpable de todo pues ella y Aoshi se irían a sus casas sin ninguna otra preocupación. No obstante, sentía las mariposas en su estómago revolotear como ratones en una ratonera, desde aquel incidente con Kaoru y Soujiro no había visto el rostro de su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. En parte era porque sentía miedo de él y por otra parte porque se había sentido traicionada por su mejor amigo y por el chico a quien le había tenido mas confianza en este mundo. De repente sintió la fuerte necesidad de dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa para olvidarse de todo, pero una mano amiga tomó la suya en una reconfortante caricia.

Misao levantó la mirada para ver que Aoshi le sonreía tiernamente y murmuró "Todo estará bien... estoy aquí ves?" Misao sonriendo sinceramente apretó su mano y afirmó. Los oficiales se formaron frente a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, entrando y gritándole a la figura en la oscuridad cosas como "Levántate!", "No luches! y "Déjate esposar!" después de un largo rato los oficiales salieron de la celda, señalándole al guardia que el prisionero estaba listo. El guardia educadamente guió a la pareja a la entrada de la celda, encendió la luz y ahí estaba. Con moretones en la cara, seguramente de la recién pelea contra los oficiales, en un uniforme blanco manchado de sangre y de suciedad, esa figura lúgubre y maltratada era él, Soujiro.

"S-Sou-chan...." susurró inconscientemente Misao, por un breve instante sintió que él no era el culpable, sintió lástima por él y al mismo tiempo ganas de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, sus ojos no podían creer el estado en que su amigo se encontraba. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer un movimiento imprudente, Aoshi la despertó de su trance apretándole la mano, bajó la cabeza y le dijo "Misao, ese no es Soujiro, el Soujiro que conociste hace tiempo ya no existe." Misao sintió como si finalmente esa esperanza de recuperar a su amigo perdido había muerto, y ahora tenía ganas de llorar, una sola lágrima repleta de tristeza brotó de sus ojos mientras se dejaba abrazar por Aoshi.

"Oh pero que tierno... con que Shinomori-san finalmente admitió sus sentimientos." Dijo Soujiro desde su rincón con un tono burlón.

Aoshi soltó un momento a Misao para acercarse a Soujiro y fríamente respondió, "Seta-san... te ves patético." Soujiro rió abiertamente a esto y admitió "Si, es cierto... Nunca nos hemos caído bien no es cierto Shinomori-san? Su visita me parece aún mas sorprendente que la de Misao-chan." Aoshi rió sarcásticamente "Si bueno, alguien tenía que acompañarla, nunca la dejaría lidiar directamente con escoria como tú." Soujiro rió de nuevo "Al parecer es un poco tarde." Aoshi rápidamente lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa amenazándolo con golpearlo, pero Misao le suplicó "No lo lastimes! Onegai Aoshi... no lo hagas..." dijo con la voz entre cortada. Aoshi soltó casi automáticamente el cuello de Soujiro dejándolo desplomarse en el suelo por la falta de equilibrio. Misao se retuvo de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"Mi... Misao-chan..." dijo Soujiro mientras le levantaba con dificultad "Arigatou... por venir a verme, yo... nunca quise hacerte daño... demo.... tú sabes mejor que nadie, que cuando quiero algo lo obtengo. No quería dejar a Kaoru, y todavía... todavía la quiero..." una lágrima mezclada con sangre se deslizó en su rostro sucio, Misao desde donde estaba parada bramó "Estas demente! Sou-ch...Soujiro, me hiciste daño! Traicionaste mi confianza, nuestra amistad nunca fue real y aun así... aun así me hiciste creer que lo era, y también heriste a mi mejor amiga! A Kaoru! Y eso, no te lo perdonaré!" Soujiro se rió macabramente, Aoshi tenía ganas de romperle la cara pero Misao lo detuvo.

Soujiro se sentó en la silla hablando consigo mismo "Por Kaoru... sufrirán...todos... cuando llegue el momento!" Misao exclamó "De que estas hablando?!" Soujiro la miro con una expresión desenfrenada "Todos han de sufrir, por lo que me hicieron, todos han de morir! Mata a Kaoru! MATALA!!" Aoshi ya lo había captada _'Esta demente, está loco, ya no sabe ni lo que dice!'_ Misao seguía escuchando cada palabra que salía de la locura de Soujiro cada amenaza, cada palabra cruel hasta que finalmente lo escuchó gemir mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y se mecía en la silla "... onii-chan... onii-chan...O-Okita.... ayúdame, no me dejes solo... onegai.... no me dejes solo... tengo miedo..."

_'Okita?' _ese nombre le parecía demasiado familiar a Aoshi pero no sabía porqué hasta que preguntó en voz alta "Quien es Okita?" Soujiro dejó de mecerse abruptamente mirando con grandes ojos a Aoshi y diciendo "Que quieres?! Lastimarlo?! No! A él nunca lo atraparán! Yo... yo soy muy débil... por eso perdí... pero él es fuerte... nunca lo atraparán nunca!" Misao saltó hacia atrás y Aoshi la tomó por la mano llevándola a la salida de la celda y ordenándole al guardia de cerrar la puerta, siempre escuchando los gritos desesperados de Soujiro "NO LO ATRAPARAN!" gritaba.

Misao seguía en shock por lo ocurrido, Aoshi no dejaba de abrazarla y la llevaba hacia su carro estacionado enfrente de la prisión, la levantó y la cargó dentro sobre el asiento trasero, acostándola y masajeándole la espalada para reconfortarla. Misao gimió "Está demente ne?" Aoshi la miró con tristeza y siguió masajeándola Misao volvió a hablar "Yo... tenía la esperanza de que..." y se lanzó a sollozar mojando con sus lágrimas el asiento del auto. Aoshi la hizo sentarse y la abrazó frotando su espalda y jugando son sus cabellos susurrándole "Sh... koi, todo está bien... tranquila... ya pasó." Misao afirmó con la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas diciendo "Vamos a casa de Kenshin... él mas que nadie debe saber..." Aoshi afirmó con la cabeza y antes de comenzar a conducir le dio un gentil beso en los labios, Misao sonrió y dijo "Vamos."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto en el restaurante Taiko se encontraban Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano y Megumi hablando de tod y de nada, pero Megumi trajo el tema del accidente a la conversación.

"Entonces Tanuki-chan, como va esa herida? Cicatrizando?" preguntó preocupada Megumi.

"Kaoru se encuentra en perfecto estado, y la cicatriz no se nota mucho." Respondió Kenshin. Sano intervino "Aja! Con que ya la haz visto! Yo sabía que eras todo un hombre Kenshin estoy muy orgulloso!" Kaoru lo miró con mala cara y exclamó "Sanosuke que estas insinuando?!" Sano respondió ingeniosamente "Pues verás Jou-chan tu herida está mas o menos por... aquí no?" señaló su pecho un poco a la altura del hombro, Kaoru afirmó con la cabeza de repente sonrojándose Sano se rió "Ya me captaste, verás la única forma en que Kenshin pudiese ver la herida sería que tú... bueno hayas... mostrado esa parte no?" Kenshin finalmente comprendiendo se puso todo rojo y dijo "Sano! Como crees! Acaso nunca haz escuchado de los trajes de baños! Recuerda que hace unos días invite a Kaoru a la playa..." Sano intervino "Si, si claro intenta ocultarlo ahora!" Megumi no se retuvo y le pegó en la cabeza "Baka tori-atama! No te das cuenta que estamos en un restaurante?! Esas cosas se hablan en privado!" por otro lado dijo "Pero aun así, Tanuki-chan, nunca había visto esa faceta tuya!" y le guiñó el ojo.

Kaoru intentando cambiar el tema señaló "Oigan! Eso de allá no es un karaoke?" (^_^ me encanta el karaoke!) Kenshin volteó para ver un micrófono con una televisión y una bocina encima de un estrado no muy lejos del bar "Aa, al parecer está abierto pero nadie quiere intentar." Una mesera que escuchó la conversación entró rápidamente en acción "Acaso alguno de ustedes les gustaría intentar? Si llegan a la mejor puntuación se pueden ganar una jarra de sake gratis y tendrán un 20% de descuento de lo que consuman."

"TENEMOS QUE INTENTARLO!!" exclamó Sano. Megumi lo miró curiosamente y dijo "Solo lo quieres hacer por el sake no?" Sano se contentó de sonreírle. Kaoru se animó instantáneamente "Yosh! Vamos será genial!" Kenshin le sonrió y aceptó, Megumi también aceptó bajo las suplicas de Sano. Sano comenzó eligió la canción y la melodía comenzó a sonar, la gente se volteó a mirarlo y comenzó el juego.

-*-*-*-*- Canción "Jaded" de Aerosmith-*-*-*-*-*-

Sano toma el micrófono con una mano mientras la letra comienza a escribirse en la pantalla del pequeño televisor.

"Hey 

Ja ja jaded 

You gotch yo mama's style 

But you're yesterday's child to me

So jaded

You think that's where it's at

But is that where it's suposed to be

You're gettin' it all over me" mira hacia la dirección de Megumi, le sonríe y le extiende una mano.

"X - rated

My my baby blue 

Yeah I been thinkin bout you

My my baby blue

Yeah your so jaded 

And I'm the one that jaded you" parte del publico aplaude y Sano le guiñe el ojo a Megumi, toma el micrófono (que es inalámbrico) y se dirige hacia la mesa donde una sorprendida Megumi lo espera.

"Hey

Ja ja jaded

In all it's misery 

It will always be what I love" le apunta con el dedo, le toma la mano.

"And hated" le suelta la mano repentinamente, Megumi pone mala cara.

"And maybe take a ride to the other side 

We're thinkin' of

We'll slip into the velvet glove

And be jaded" se le arrodilla en frente, Megumi le sonríe apenada.

"My my baby blue

Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you

My my baby blue

Yeah I'm so jaded

And baby I'm afraid a you

Your thinkin's so complicated

I've had it all up to here

But it's so overrated

Love and hate it 

Wouldn't trade it

Love me jaded" le acaricia la mejilla y le aleja hacia el estrado. 

"Hey 

Ja ja jaded

There ain't no baby please

When I'm shootin' the breeze with her

When everything you see is a blur

And extasy's what you prefer

My my baby blue

Yeah I'm talkin' 'bout you

My my baby blue

Yeah I've been thinkin' 'bout you

My my baby blue

Yeah you're so jaded

Jaded

Your so jaded

Cause I'm the one that jaded you" 

El público aplaudió mientras Sano se bajaba del estrado y se dirigía hacia Megumi, quien lo recibió parada y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sano la besó en la mejilla mientras hacia callar los aplausos y se sentaba con Megumi a su lado. Kaoru animada dijo "Mi turno!" Megumi le sonrió y Kenshin le dijo "Suerte!" Kaoru tomó el micrófono y dijo "Esto, se lo dedico a alguien muy especial para mi, es lo que él me hace sentir, espero les guste." El publico aplaudió y Kenshin se sonrojó, por supuesto sabía que era de él de quien hablaba.

-*-*-*-*-*-*- Canción "Naked" Avril Lavigne -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kaoru respiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en la canción que sabía desde hacía tiempo.

"I wake up in the morning

Put on my face

The one that's gonna get me 

Through another day

Doesn't really matter

How i feel inside

This life is like a game sometimes." 

Miró alrededor y capturó los ojos violetas gentiles de Kenshin que estaba encantado por la sinceridad en esas palabras.

"Then you came around me

The walls just dissapeared

Nothing to surround me

Keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected

See how i've opened up

Oh! You've made me trust."

Le sonrió a Kenshin como diciéndole que en realidad él la salvó de los dolores de la vida, Kenshin le sonrió de vuelta.

"Cuz I've never felt like this before

I'm naked around you

Does it show

You see right through me and i can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right"

Kaoru se empeñó en cada palabra, como si lo que sentía se fusionaba con la letra de la canción y era cierto, cada palabra estaba dedicada a ella y a Kenshin.

"Trying to remember

Why I was afraid

To be myself

And let the cobres fell Hawai

Guess I never

Had someone like you

To help me fit

In my skin" 

Se abraza y luego mira con una mirada furtiva a Kenshin.

"I've never felt like this before

I'm naked around you

Does it show

You see right through me

And i can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right" 

La música baja de volumen poco a poco y Kaoru hace una reverencia antes de ver hacia la mesa en donde Kenshin estaba, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí, en vez de eso estaba parado detrás de ella y la abrazó fuertemente susurrándole al oído "Te amo." Kaoru sonrió y respondió "Yo también."

Kenshin la dejó bajarse del escenario y eligió su propia canción.

-*-*-*-*-*-*- "Wish you were her" Incubus -*-*-*-*-*-*-*- (GO KENSHIN!!! ^o^ jejeje)

El solo de guitarra comienza Kenshin baila al ritmo hasta que éste se acelera toma el micrófono y...

"I dig my toes into the sand...

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds

Strewn across a blue blanket.

I lean against the wind

Pretend that I am weighless

And in this moment I am happy...

Happy.

I wish you were here."

Mira hacia el piso luego mira hacia arriba para ver a Kaoru sobre el escenario sonriéndole dulcemente como siempre, toma su mano y la besa, Kaoru se sonroja, pero antes de poder decir algo Kenshin la suelta y vuelve a cantar.

"I lay my head into the sand...

The sky resembles a back-lit canopy 

With holes punched in it

I'm counting UFO's

I signal them with my lighter

And in this moment i am happy

Happy

I wish you were here. 

The World's a Roller-Coaster and I am not

Strapped in maybe I should hold with care

But my hands are bust in the air."

Le canta enfrente mirándola a la cara y olvidando el resto del publico solo fijándose en el hermoso rostro de Kaoru.

I wish you were her.

La música para y Kenshin le toma la mano a Kaoru y los dos hacen una reverencia, el publico les aplaude y están listos para escuchar el numero siguiente. Megumi se queda sentada en su asiento, sin hacer movimiento de levantarse o ánimos para cantar Sano le toma la mano y le pregunta "Vas a ir?" Megumi se sonroja y dice "Me da pena..." Sano le sonrió animándola y dijo "Quieres que cante contigo?" Megumi no quería eso así que se armó de valor y dijo "No yo voy sola!" Sano le sonrió y la dejó ir.

-*-*-*-*-*-*- "The One" Shakira -*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So find a reason to sabe my legs

Each single morning

So I count on someone

Fridays nights to take me dancing

And then to the church on Sundays

To plant more dreams

And someday think of kids

Or maybe just save a little money

You're the one i need

The way back home is always long 

But if you're close to me

I'm holding on

You're the one i need

My real life has just begun

Cause there's nothing like

Your smile made of sun

In a world full of strangers

You're the one i know" 

Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, los abrió y rápidamente escaneó la sala buscando la mirada de Sano, que seguía sentado en la mesa, la boca abierta y los ojos grandes como platos de sopas, Megumi tuvo que reír y le hizo señas de que tenía la mandíbula colgando, Sano en un reflejo rápido cerró su boca. Megumi volvió a reír y siguió con su canto.

"So I learned to cook

And finally lose my kitchen phobia

So I've got the arms to cuddle in

When there's a ghost or a muse

To buy more thongs

And write more happy songs

It always takes a little help from someone

You're the one i need

The way back home is always long 

But if you're close to me

I'm holding on

You're the one i need

My real life has just begun

Cause there's nothing like

Your smile made of sun..." levantó la cara para recibir la lluvia de aplausos, de repente la mesera llegó cerca de ella para agradecer a los talentosos jóvenes que habían participado por el concurso de karaoke.

"En serio pienso que se merecen la botella de sake y tendrán un 20% de descuento en su cena, felicidades!" Megumi sonrió alegremente y le agradeció al publico y también a la mesera, se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde Sano la esperaba con esa cara que pone cuando va a decir algo astuto. (ustedes conocen esa cara ^^) 

"Vaya Megistune, nunca pensé que tuvieras esa voz!" exclamó con asombro. Megumi le sonrió y dos orejitas de zorro salieron de la nada "Ojojojo es que tuve clases de coro cuando pequeña pero bueno aún así se nota mi talento natural ne?" Kenshin y Kaoru rieron al mismo tiempo, al parecer todos ellos necesitaban una buena noche de descanso y diversión. 

_'Lastima que Misao-chan no está aquí...'_ pensó Kaoru por un momento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Como que salieron?!" exclamó Misao desde el pórtico de la gran casa de Kenshin, Aoshi a su lado.

"Mira Itachi no sé ni a donde fueron y al parecer Kenshin dejó su celular en su cuarto, que descuidado ese baka deshi..." dijo Hiko frustrado, Aoshi intervino "Sanosuke nos quiso invitar a una cena con Megumi, Kaoru y Kenshin, pero como tú tenías planes, le dije que no iríamos." Misao lo entendió, pero esto era algo demasiado importante como para que se le escapara de las manos, Kenshin tenía que saberlo!

Hiko viendo la cara de angustia de Misao le preguntó "Que sucede? Porque buscan a Kenshin, pasa algo malo?" Aoshi puso cara seria y le dijo "Señor, al parecer Seta no fue totalmente el culpable del incidente con Kenshin y Kaoru, alguien mas estaba involucrado un tal Okita."

Hiko quedó pensativo _'Okita... suena familiar...'_

TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN jejeje bueno espero les haya gustado, un poco mas largo de lo previsto (eso no los hace feliz?) ah y si quieren saber que dicen las canciones, yo personalmente se los traduzco solo mándenme un mail (está en mi perfil) y les mando lo que pueda traducir ^^.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me han mandado reviews!

***WP***

Love or Lust?


	30. Los hombres y el cigarrillo

N/A: Buenas a todos. Lo siento por mi "desaparición" en los últimos meses, he estado ocupada arreglando mi vida y también con mis estudios ú.u... pero ya estoy en vacaciones así que le puedo dedicar mas tiempo a mi fic ^^. Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyéndolo y que envían reviews de vez en cuando y a aquellos que lo leen pero no mandan reviews ^^.

Capítulo 27: Los hombres y el cigarrillo

La noche era fría, estaba lloviendo.

Miraba a través de la ventana notando como las pequeñas gotas se juntaban haciendo otras grandes y cayendo deslizándose por el vidrio liso de la ventana. Cada gota reflejando una luz de las casas de la vecindad, era como una mezcla de colores, que terminaban cayendo y desapareciendo. 

Después de lo que pasó hacía ya dos días no había salido de esta habitación. Hubo un momento en que pensé que la vida sería justa finalmente... ese instante fue en el que conocí a Sanosuke, mi vida tomó otro rumbo siempre con la esperanza de que un futuro hecho especialmente para mi... y para él, nos aguardaba. _'¿Cuántas veces me han roto el corazón esas falsas ilusiones? Y ¿cuántas caídas mas tendré que soportar antes de entender que no hay un futuro feliz para mi?'_

Eso nadie lo sabe.

Solo el tiempo lo podrá decir... hasta entonces...

_'Seguiré viviendo en la soledad, mi única razón de ser es la venganza...'_ sin darme cuenta mis ojos ya humedecidos volvieron a soltar lágrimas amargas de frustración y tristeza. Y murmurando inconscientemente me dejé caer sobre la suave matriz de mi cama "No hay nada para mi..." concluyendo finalmente la gran pregunta que me había hecho hasta entonces "Si no hay futuro para mi entonces ¿porqué seguir?"

"Por mi hermano... por venganza..." cerré los ojos _'Para alguien como yo un final feliz no es permitido...'_

Y de ahí tomé el teléfono en mis manos, marqué el numero que no me atrevía a marcar desde que conocí a Sanosuke y comencé a esperar que esa persona me ayudase una vez mas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Bueno chicas aquí las dejamos! Seguras que no tendrán problemas llegando a sus casas?" dijo Sano mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Habían guiado a las muchachas hasta el auto de Megumi, que estaba aparcado no muy lejos del restaurante, ella se encargaría de llevar a Kaoru a su casa. Kenshin había numerosas veces propuesto llevarla pero Kaoru se negó diciendo que estaba cansada y que la casa de Megumi quedaba mas cerca de la de ella que la de Kenshin, así que Kenshin dejó de insistir, bueno o eso pensaron todos.

"En serio Kaoru no quieres que te lleve?" repitió Kenshin, Kaoru ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, es decir ¿porqué está preocupado? Ni que la fuesen a raptar o a violar o algo, su casa quedaba a solo 20 minutos de ese lugar, nada malo le iba a pasar. Pero aún así apreciaba la preocupación de Kenshin era una de las cosas que ella amaba de él, pero que al mismo tiempo la molestaba un poco, ella desde muy pequeña siempre había sido muy orgullosa e independiente así que el hecho de que alguien se preocupe tanto por ella era algo nuevo para ella, algo nuevo, pero no malo... bueno no siempre. 

"Tranquilo Kenshin no me va a pasar nada estaremos bien." Le dijo sonriéndole. 

"Si Ken-san, yo no me la voy a comer.... a menos de que quiera tener una indigestión!" añadió Megumi, y luego comenzó a reír de la única forma que sabía. Kaoru le puso cara de disgusto pero concluyó en no responderle, en serio estaba muy cansada como para envolverse en una discusión con la kitsune. Sano entonces se acercó a Megumi plantando un beso rápido en sus labios y deseándole buenas noches, Kenshin hizo lo mismo con Kaoru, excepto que esta lo abrazó tiernamente y duraron mas tiempo y la escena comenzaba a calentarse un poco cuando Kenshin comenzó a poner su mano debajo de la camisa de Kaoru acariciando su espalda.

Por supuesto la realidad llegó como una bolsa de papas del cielo.

"Vamos tortolitos se está haciendo tarde! Búsquense un cuarto!" interrumpió no muy cordialmente Sano. Al instante recibió una mirada furtiva de Kenshin y un "hmff" de Kaoru, quienes un poco avergonzados se habían separado el uno del otro. Las muchachas entraron al auto y se alejaron, los muchachos por otra parte fueron a buscar sus respectivos autos y a manejar a sus casas.

Kenshin en su auto se sintió un poco incomodo por el hecho de que Kaoru no había aceptado que él la llevara _'Tal vez solo estaba cansada.' _Terminó concluyendo, pero eso no le bastaba. Kaoru había estado huyéndole desde ya dos días, en realidad no le huía sino que le rechazaba algunas cosas como: comprarle el almuerzo, llevarle los libros o llevarla a su casa. _'Tal vez yo esté exagerando mucho, es decir por supuesto que la amo y todo, pero siento que debo estar cerca de ella siempre, no sé porqué tengo esta sensación de que si me aparto de ella algo malo pueda pasar...'_ Kenshin estaba profundamente enamorado de Kaoru, y desde el incidente con Soujiro no había podido dejar de pensar en la seguridad de Kaoru, después de todo: ella salió muy mal herida ese día. 

_'Hay algo en mí que me grita y me exige que esté siempre ahí para ella... Tengo que ver como controlo eso...'_ hizo esa nota personal.

Las puertas de la entrada a su enorme mansión se abrieron dejándolo entrar para aparcar su auto. Nunca le ha gustado tener esa gran posición financiera, siempre sintió que estaba en el mal lugar, Kenshin nunca era arrogante ni egoísta al contrario, siempre ayudaba a los que tenían problemas financieros y mostraba su actitud humilde, como si eso siempre hubiese estado dentro de él desde el comienzo de su existencia. Lo mas extraño es que era muy tarde, según el reloj del auto eran las 2:48 de la madrugada, y aún así se podían ver luces prendidas en el interior de la casa _'Shishou se estará desvelando supongo.'_ concluyó mientras salía de su auto y lo cerraba con llave. 

Al instante en que la alarma del auto sonó para confirmar su cierre, las puertas de la entrada a la casa se abrieron estruendosamente revelando a un Hiko, un molesto y serio Hiko. Kenshin inconscientemente tragó saliva esperando que nada grave hubiese pasado y que no hubiese sido su culpa. De un paso firme y decidido Hiko se acercó a Kenshin con esa expresión, la expresión que empleaba en cada entrenamiento, esa expresión seria e ilegible... eso no está bien...

"Es tarde." Dijo únicamente haciendo que la sangre de las venas de Kenshin se congelara instantáneamente y llenando su piel de escalofríos, por supuesto en su trance Kenshin no respondió... mala decisión... Hiko ahora mostraba una expresión en su rostro y era... ¿eh?... ¿acaso?... ¿preocupación? Kenshin ahora en vez de tener miedo estaba asombrado, muy pocas veces había visto a su tutor poner esa expresión, bueno cuando pequeño se le podía ver con mas frecuencia pero ya hacía años que ese sentimiento no cruzaba su mirada. Kenshin decidió que lo mejor era disculparse.

"Lo lamento shishou. Se me pasó el tiempo." Bajó un poco la cabeza esperando que esa preocupación no se transformara en ira de un momento a otro. Por un momento no hubo replica alguna de Hiko hasta que Kenshin sintió una mano masculina sobre su hombro, lo cual le hizo reaccionar y levantar la mirada para ver que Hiko ahora estaba sonriéndole amistosamente, Kenshin no pudo evitar lo próximo que salió de su boca.

"Oro?" dijo con cara de despistado.

"Me tienes que contar como te fue." Dijo Hiko mientras lo guiaba a sentarse en la sala. Por primera vez después de un largo tiempo se sentaron a platicar, Kenshin sintió que después de todos esos años con si tío finalmente había encontrado la figura de un padre en él y esta conversación sería ahora...

Una conversación de padre a hijo. 

________Flashback_______

"Ya es muy tarde Hiko-san, Aoshi y yo tenemos que irnos, solo queríamos que usted supiese el peligro en el que se encuentra Kenshin y que se lo haga saber..." dijo Misao mientras se levantaba del sofá seguida por Aoshi.

"Todavía no estamos seguros del paradero de Okita, pero le haremos saber tan pronto tengamos una idea." Dijo simplemente Aoshi, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta en donde el mayordomo les abrió cordialmente la puerta, Hiko los siguió, pero seguía silencioso y pensativo. Ya cruzando la puerta Misao sintió que debía decir algo mas así que se volteó rápidamente mirando a Hiko, por primera vez, a los ojos.

"Él lo necesita, procure estar ahí para él." Hiko sonrió por la determinación en sus ojos y sintiendo la seriedad y verdad que irradiaba de esas palabras así que como respuesta les dio las gracias y les deseó suerte. Con eso ambos se fueron y Hiko quedó pensando, y sabiendo que tenía que encontrar al culpable.

______Fin de Flashback_______

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Llegamos Kaoru."

"..."

"Kaoru?" preguntó de nuevo Megumi, mirando a su copiloto por un momento.

"Ah? Ah gracias Megumi." dijo Kaoru mientras despertaba de su sueño. Megumi había notado que Kaoru durante todo el viaje a su casa no había quitado la vista de la carretera sin siquiera decir algo para crear una conversación entre ellas dos. Pensaba que estaba simplemente casada hasta que comenzó a escucharla suspirar, pero no se atrevió a preguntar que le pasaba, hasta ahora.

"Que pasa Kaoru?" dijo mientras apagaba el motor del auto.

"Que? No-No pasa nada Megumi!" replicó tratando de sonar como ella pero sin éxito, esa "chispa Tanuki" que tenía Kaoru no estaba presente en ese momento, y eso solo significaba que algo malo le ocurría.

"Escucha Tanuki, sé que algo pasa, primero no quieres que Ken-san te lleve y segundo, durante todo el camino hasta acá solo te quedaste viendo hacia fuera y suspirando, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces de que no pasa nada por que se nota a kilómetros que sí pasa algo!" argumentó Megumi furiosamente, estaba harta de que Kaoru actuara como si nada le pasaba, por Dios es un ser humano tiene derecho a tener problemas ¿no?

"... bueno... si pasa algo..." respondió Kaoru pasando de la sorpresa del argumento de Megumi, a la melancolía que la molestaba.

"Entonces, me vas a decir que es?" forzó Megumi mientras abría la ventana para airear el auto.

"..." Kaoru quedó de nuevo sumergida en sus pensamientos sin revelar nada, así que Megumi tenía dos opciones: sacárselo a la fuerza o tratar de adivinar sutilmente, por supuesto eligió la segunda.

"Sabes que? A veces las relaciones no son tan simples como desearíamos que fueran, a veces el hombre hace cosas que a la mujer le disgusta o la mujer dice algo que incomoda al hombre, todo depende de cada uno." Megumi sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera y poniéndolo en su boca.

"No sabía que fumabas." Dijo Kaoru sorprendida.

"Te sorprende? Nada mas lo hago cuando pienso en cosas que no quiero pensar, me sirve para tranquilizarme..." respondió Megumi mientras lo encendía e inhalaba un poco, exhalando luego el humo por la ventana.

"Sano sabe?" preguntó curiosa Kaoru.

"Si." Dijo simplemente Megumi, esto aturdió a Kaoru un poco.

"Y no hace nada al respecto?" replicó.

"Hum... si, me dice que lo deje que es malo para mi salud y que una futura médica no debería fumar..." Megumi volvió a inhalar, Kaoru miró hacia abajo _'Pero si él te lo pidió porqué no haces lo que te pide?' _se preguntó a si misma.

"Pero..." siguió Megumi mirando hacia fuera "No es por él que voy a dejar de fumar, verás... así soy yo, Megumi, Sano me ama es cierto, pero si me ama realmente entonces me aceptará no importa que. Claro que no estoy fumando como lo hacía antes, lo he dejado, ahora solo fumo por lo menos 2 cigarrillos por semana, aunque no parezca mucho es algo extraordinario para mi..." dejó caer las cenizas en la calle pasando su brazo por la ventana. Kaoru aún más confundida seguía preguntándose _'Entonces él te hizo cambiar...'_

"No creas que cambié por él." Dijo Megumi como si pudiese leer la mente de Kaoru "Cambié porque yo lo decidí, pero no puedo negar que me gusta así que lo sigo haciendo, es mi forma de ser, es como si te dijera que cambiaras a Kenshin e hicieras que se preocupe menos por ti, es algo que solo esa persona puede decidir..." terminó su cigarrillo y lo botó a la calle.

_'Eso es lo que quiero?... Cambiar a Kenshin?... no... no quiero eso.... demo....'_ Kaoru fue interrumpida por Megumi una ultima vez "Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con esa persona, explicarte y esperar que si te ama de verdad, él entienda y haga lo que está en su poder para complacerse a él y a ti. Ese es mi único consejo Tanuki."

Kaoru le sonrió finalmente recuperando su "chispa" y dijo "Arigatou Megumi." Megumi se despidió, encendió su auto y esperó a que Kaoru entrara a su casa antes de partir.

WP: (Siempre pensé que Kaoru se sentía incomoda cuando Kenshin la protegía porque se sentía inútil así que lo agregué en esta capítulo y aproveché para profundizar en el tema de los problemas entre parejas ^^) Un pequeño capítulo simpático acerca de las relaciones entre los personajes espero les haya gustado y en el próximo tendrán un poco mas de acción de la parte de Misao y sobre todo de Kaoru. 

Dejen reviews!

WP


	31. Amor y desespero: la receta perfecta

N/A: Hola a todos U (los lectores lanzan tomates podridos y vasos a WP) Ahhhh!!WP corre por su vida Onegai escúchenme!!!!! (los lectores dejan de lanzar vasos y ponen cara de odio escuchando) Ehem... Lo lamento mucho por haber dejado esta historia sin terminar, muchos de ustedes deben odiarme por dejarla abandonada, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir, me han pasado cosas que me han puesto triste asi que les pido entiendan. Ojala puedan perdonarme y disfruten este capitulo.

PS: Tan perdida estoy que tuve que volver a leer los 4 últimos capítulos para recordarme en donde habia dejado la historia U... 

**Capitulo 31**: "Amor y desespero: la receta perfecta"  
  
Después de salir del auto llegué a mi casa, Yahiko estaba como siempre jugando Playstation en su cuarto, ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos a parte de molestar a su hermana, osea yo. Subí las escaleras y me senté en mi cama, como habia podido por un instante querer cambiar a mi querido Kenshin? 'Ay soy una complicada... BAKA!! Kaoru no baka!' Pensé pegando mi almohada sobre mi rostro.  
  
Después de un rato de descanso decidí bajar a tomar un poco de agua, pasé de nuevo por la habitación de Yahiko "Tú sigues jugando?? Son la 1 de la mañana!! Vete a dormir!" ordené pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue un "Toma! Ay no "recupérate"!! VAMOS!!! AAHH ME MATO!!" después volteó a verme con cara de "es tu culpa!" y gruñó "Carajo Kaoru!! No podías esperar un poco?! Siempre eres así! No piensas en lo que va a pasar! Me desconcentraste y ahora voy a tener que volver a empezar todo por tu..." Se detuvo y me vio fijamente a la cara. Sus palabras me habían herido mas de lo que habia pensado, sin darme cuenta tenia las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, sin esperar un segundo mas volví a mi cuarto y me encerré.  
  
"Porque? Porque estoy llorando? Que pasa?" me pregunte mientras trataba de controlar el brote de mis lagrimas pero nada servía. En unos minutos escuche los pasos de Yahiko hacia mi cuarto y su voz adolorida al otro lado de mi puerta "Kaoru por favor abre! Lo siento mucho no quise decir eso por favor abre la puerta!" lo ignoré, ni yo sabia porque unas palabras tan simples, que ya habia escuchado antes, me habia herido tanto. Tratando de encontrar la calma le dije "No te preocupes no es tu culpa por favor ve a dormir Yahiko." Sabiendo que nada podía hacer para ayudarme, escuché las pisadas de Yahiko alejándose de mi puerta, me senté de nuevo sobre mi cama, pensando y llorando, las lágrimas no cesaban y mientras más lloraba más confundida estaba.  
  
"Que es... lo que duele tanto... porque me duele.... me duele...." seguí repitiendo con cada respiro que daba, el dolor era insoportable, un dolor tan agudo que apenas podía contenerme. Finalmente en cansancio se hizo cerrar los ojos y dormir.

En la noche oscura sonó un teléfono en un departamento solitario, el eco del repique se escuchó en todo el lugar hasta que de las sombras surgió un extraño que respondió "Diga?" Se escuchó toda una conversación del otro lado de la línea, la figura sombría se movió un poco de un lado a otro siempre pegando un objeto pesado contra el piso. Luego de unos momento se sonrió y replicó "Como usted desee, me encargaré." Y colgó. Tomó un abrigo negro que estaba colgando de un tendedero cerca de la puerta, tomó el objeto pesado en sus manos, lo envolvió en un bolso y salió por la puerta silbando una canción desconocida.  
  
Bajó las escaleras del edificio, los perros aullaban a la luna nueva y el sol estaba por levantarse. Se dirigió hacia un carro abandonado aparentemente lo encendió y se dirigió hacia su destino cantando "Y de nuevo... otro trabajo por hacer... el vaquero irá por su deber....".Después de una buena ducha caliente Megumi no tenía sueño es más, la ducha la había despertado, cuando salió con su larga cabellera negra húmeda colgando sobre sus hombros, se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Decidió encender su teléfono celular ya que durante toda la noche lo había apagado para no molestar a nadie en el karaoke "Odio este maldito aparato.." gimió mientras lo prendía. Rápidamente un mensaje apareció en la pequeña pantalla luminosa, Megumi lo leyó "Te estoy mirando, porque no abres la puerta, te estoy esperando...".  
  
Sonrió un poco "Ay Sano siempre haciendo bromas estúpidas, ni que fuera una película mala de terror!" Se puso su bata de baño y peinó un poco su cabello para estar lista para cuando Sano la viese. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta principal, pero no había nadie. Con una mirada extrañada Megumi buscó a Sano por el jardín susurrando "Sano? Baka? Baka-koi?" Pero nadie respondía. Luego sintió por detrás una mirada penetrante, se volteó y vio una figura sombría, con la cara cubierta por una bufanda, acercándose lentamente.  
  
Megumi sintió un escalofrió y volvió a preguntar "S-Sano?" pero la persona no respondió. Sacó de su bolso una cosa que Megumi no podía distinguir que era, y más y más se acercaba. Con terror en sus ojos Megumi finalmente reaccionó y con sus piernas temblorosas corrió hacia la entrada de su casa pero la figura la siguió y llegó antes que ella. Sollozó un poco y pensaba 'Dios... por favor..no....' no podía moverse y finalmente la figura la tomó del brazo y con una voz fría y tenebrosa murmuró "Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado...".  
  
Megumi reaccionó y la figura empezó a reírse con todas las ganas del mundo, finalmente se quitó la mascara y Sanosuke empezó a carcajear con todas sus fuerzas gimiendo cosas como "Debiste ver tu cara!" y "Te atrapé kitsune!" pero antes de que pudiese decir más un mazo gigante le pegó en la cabeza (ok solo imagínense la rabia de Megumi U) dejándolo inconsciente por un momento antes de que Megumi pudiera decir "Baka!!!". Lo arrastró adentro y esperó a que se despertara.  
  
"A mi nadie me asusta y se sale con la suya!!!" fue lo único que se escuchó y luego unos gritos de terror y dolor se extendió en toda la cuadra, en esa fría, oscura y tenebrosa noche de luna nueva.Al día siguiente Kenshin no pudo esperar para ver a Kaoru así que se dirigió desde la mañana a su casa con un ramo de flores 'Esto Kaoru no me va a poder negar' pensó Kenshin al imaginar la cara de alegría de Kaoru al recibir el obsequio. Mientras caminaba pensaba un poco en lo que había pasado con Hiko "Porque será que demuestra tanto cariño ahora?" se preguntó en voz baja 'Seguramente estuvo preocupado por el incidente de Soujiro...' pensó, lo cual parecía bastante lógico, después de todo, Kenshin era su único hijo y había pasado por una batalla difícil contra un sicópata desquiciado que quería apoderarse de Kaoru.  
  
Mientras pasaba por una tienda de televisores fue perturbado de sus pensamientos por una noticia, se detuvo para observar mientras el locutor presentaba el incidente:  
  
"Nos han informado que esta mañana en la madrugada el criminal Seta Soujiro fue encontrado muerto en su celda, cuando los guardias de seguridad fueron a distribuir el desayuno a los prisioneros. Las autoridades estiman que se trató de un suicidio el criminal aparentemente había logrado sacarle filo a una de las barras de su celda y con ellas realizó varias cortadas en sus brazos. Los médicos afirman que murió de desangramiento a las pocas horas. La causa del suicidio sigue siendo un misterio para las autoridades. CNN noticias..." Kenshin abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras "suicidio" y "desangramiento" no podía creer que Soujiro se había suicidado, es decir, sabía que Soujiro estaba desquiciado pero no a tal punto.  
  
De repente su celular repicó era Aoshi "Himura ya te enteraste?" Kenshin respondió "Aa... pero no entiendo porque sucedió esto!" Aoshi permaneció silencioso un momento pero agregó "Necesito que vengas con Kamiya a casa de Misao ahora." Y colgó sin esperar que Kenshin replicara. Este se pregunto que andaba mal pero automáticamente se dirigió a casa de Kaoru.   
  
En una cabina telefónica, no muy lejos de la cuidad, Saiyo hacía una llamada "Si, como te fue?" un silencio y una sonrisa se dibujaron en el rostro de Saiyo "Te felicito lo haz hecho muy bien... Okita...". Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz frívola de Okita "A su orden Amakusa- sama, no fue nada deshacerme de ese... inútil..." una risa diabólica se escuchó del otro lado, Saiyo un poco sorprendida preguntó "No dejaste forma de que sospecharan.... verdad?".  
  
Okita del otro lado se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa en su cara "No se preocupe, dejé todo arreglado para que creyeran que fue un suicidio, la policía no sospecha nada." Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y prendió uno antes de agregar "Lo que sea por usted Amakusa-sama, usted sabe que le debo mi vida a su hermano y pagaré esa deuda con mi vida si es necesario."  
  
Saiyo se rió un poco "Bien. Por ahora todo estará tranquilo, te haré saber si necesito alguna otra vez de tus servicios. Por ahora solo tómate unos días de descanso." Okita se revolcó en su cama "Preferiría verla en algún momento Amakusa-sama, es que necesito discutir algo con usted." Saiyo se sorprendió un poco, aunque Okita le había jurado fidelidad eterna ella aún se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando él estaba alrededor de ella pero aún así aceptó "Te veré mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el parque cerca del gran olmo." Con eso colgó y se dirigió hacia la estación de autobús más cercana pensando 'Okita es útil pero hay algo acerca de el que me incomoda...'N/A: Bueno aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado y si, ya decidí hacerles saber que los malos de la historia son Saiyo y Okita, lo siento mucho por las y los admiradores de Soujiro, es solo que tenía que hacer que las cosas se complicaran un poco para que al fin Okita hiciera algo. Créanme a mi me dolió más matar a Sou-chan que a Okita.  
  
Sou-chan: WP PORQUE??? PORQUE???  
  
WP: Gomen-nasai Sou-chan tenía que hacerlo uu...  
  
Saludos a todos! 


End file.
